Dance of the Cards
by DragonLacrima
Summary: Year 2035. Inaba has long returned to being a quiet town. Yet an old enemy has returned setting a new journey in motion...  Contains spoilers for Persona 4
1. Black Dog

Persona 4 and it's world is owned by Megami Tensei. Not me. This just for fun.

_**Dance of the Cards**_

**I. BLACK DOG**

**April 2035**

Two girls walked side by side down a side street in the small rural town of Inaba. To a stranger they could not seem more different. One was clad in a soft purple Kimono with her dark hair elegantly tied back. The other was in a white shirt and cut off jeans with her shoulder length hair wind-blown from racing up the hill.

"Ack, I can't believe the sun in setting already; it's way too early," said the shorter girl with a sigh as she looked at the horizon.

"Why do you say that?" the other quipped.

"I have to protect my darling little Himeko and the dark makes that harder; especially with all this fog."

Himeko gave an unladylike sound of disbelief, "Should I stop calling you Kotori and starting calling you Lancelot or Galahad?"

"You wound me," but despite her words, Kotori linked her arm with Himeko's free one. "I still don't know why you have to do this... isn't this Natsuko's job?"

"We're really busy at the Inn right now. Some group fully booked us."

Before Kotori could respond there was a strange sound; a sound that didn't seem to quite belong. Both girls looked at each other but kept walking. The sound came again, closer. Himeko tighten her grip on Kotori.

"Don't run."

"How-"

"Just don't."

Kotori knew that tone. In the past it had always served her well to listen so she obeyed without a thought. She scanned the area the best she could without turning her head. There weren't any other people which was a bit odd but not unheard of. Still, it only made everything seem worse.

The sound came again. This time it came from in front of them instead of to the side. There was something moving in the fog. Himeko stopped abruptly almost causing Kotori to fall.

"M-maybe it's that dog everyone has been talking about. That big black one... it kinda looks like a dog," said Kotori. Himeko only stared into the fog; the thing had stopped moving.

"I don't think it's a dog..."

The shape in the fog moved again. It moved far faster than before and straight for them.

Kotori swore enough to make a Yankee blush. Before either of them could move the thing had reached them. It was most certainly not a dog. It was...a blob; a big black blob that was contorted in very disturbing ways. It slammed into them causing Himeko to fall down the incline. When she tried to get up she noticed that her geta strap had snapped. She could hear Kotori yelling at the blob. An idea popped in to her mind. Quickly she untied her Obijime and tied it around her geta. She pulled the knot hard, making sure it was tight. Parting her kimono the best she could she climbed to the top.

Kotori had managed to climb onto a shop awning while the blob was waiting at the bottom. Himeko swung the geta above her head. Hoping to would fly true she released. It hit the thing hard and it turned to Himeko who was getting ready to hit it again. This time she figured she hit something important because it seemed to collapsed inside itself before charging at her. She just barely dived out of the way. There was a shape pain on her left knee but she ignored it, standing and seeing Kotori running towards her.

"It went down the hill."

"Good, it was supposed to. Now we run." Himeko grabbed Kotori's hand and took off. They hadn't gotten far when they heard the creature approaching them again.

"Now what?" asked Kotori.

"The North Shopping District is not far ahead."

"How will that help?"

"It's well lit we'll so we'll at least be able to see what's trying to kill us and hopefully one of the shops will be open so we can duck inside." As she said this the streetlights behind them flickered. "Well, hopefully."

They rounded the corner and it was only then that she remember that Konishi Liquors was closed for the week. The bike shop never reopened and she doubted the Shrine would help with this. The pain in her knee was becoming worse and she could feel blood running down her leg.

"Look!" Kotori exclaimed, "Tatsumi's lights are on! Doesn't Kanji-san have a class tonight?" Just then the strange sound became faster; it gave the girls the extra burst of speed they needed to reach the textile shop.

Himeko reached the doors first. When she pulled it open she half fell inside, Kotori was right behind her and slammed the door shut. Kotori legs then gave way and she dropped to the floor with her hands still on the frame. Himeko slumped against the wall, the pain in her knee becoming too much. She slid down the wall to rest on the floor. The two girls looked at each other. They weren't sure if they should laugh or cry but for the moment laughing won.

"You got blood on your kimono," said Kotori with a giggle. Himeko looked at her knee. It was too bloody to tell how long the cut was and her body was in too much pain to help.

"I'm sure she'll understand; especially if I show up bloody," said Himeko.

"What I don't understand is why you two burst in here like that." A young voice spoke up.

The girls looked over to see Setsuna Tatsumi. In one hand he held a Nintendo DSX the other was on his waist in a pose they assumed was him trying to copy his mother. That only made them laugh more.

"Dumb girls," muttered Setsuna with an exasperated look. "Nii-san's not here." He turned his attention back to the DSX but didn't leave.

"We… um, weren't looking for Akira," said Himeko. "We just..." She stopped unsure what do say next. Thankfully Setsuna didn't seem to notice.

"Seriously, Himeko we need to do something about your knee...and your face."

"My face?" She reached up to touch it only to wince. The skin felt raw. "Most likely from when I fell down the hill." They were silent. The adrenaline was wearing off. What had happened seem to be a lot more real now, as well as what could have happened. That thing...

"Oi, Setsuna, get your mom. Himeko needs to be patched up."

Setsuna looked up from his game. "Why?"

Kotori glared at him and pointed to Himeko's knee. Setsuna came over and his eyes widened when he look at her leg. Without a word he ran up the stairs to the side of the shop.

"I hope none of Kanji-san's students show up. I doubt it's good for business to have a bleeding girl on your doorstep."

"One in a kimono, to boot." Kotori gave a weak smile. "You look like you came out of a horror movie."

Himeko gave a short laugh "Yeah..." She trailed off and rested her head against the wall.

"Setsuna told me that your leg was going to fall off." Yuzuki Tatsumi walked into the room with Kanji right behind her.

"I doubt that but is still hurts."

"Hmm." Yuzuki gave Himeko a glance-over. "Indeed. Kanji please pick Himeko up and follow me. You too, Kotori."

Kanji walked over to them and knelt in front of Himeko. "...If you don't mind..." Himeko shook her head, she didn't mind at all. Kanji lifted her with ease and followed his wife, with Kotori close behind.

Kanji set her on a chair in the nicer half of the mudroom where Yuzuki kept her medicines.

"Now if I remember correctly, you have no problems with any medicines," Yuzuki said as she cleaned Himeko's leg with a damp cloth.

"That is correct."

"Good," and so Yuzuki set to work.

"What happened?" asked Kanji. Kotori and Himeko look at each other.

"Well, I kind of fell down the hill by the sweet shop."

"You'd have to do more than just fall down the hill to do this. The hill will only explain your face. There is gravel along the wound. That hill doesn't have gravel." Yuzuki set aside the soiled cloth.

"She kinda tripped when she got back up the hill." Kotori thought it was best not to mention that a big black blog attacked them.

"What's this?" Everyone but Yuzuki looked up at Setsuna. He was holding Himeko's make-shift weapon. The geta was slowly swinging back and forth. Himeko couldn't think of anything that didn't sound insane but thankfully she was saved from answering when the door opened.

"I'm h-" Akira stopped. He looked rather surprised to see everyone. Kotori took the distraction of his arrival to snatch the geta away from Setsuna. She silenced his half protest with a glare.

"Welcome home son." Yuzuki double checked to make sure she had completely cleaned Himeko's wound. Said wounded girl hadn't even noticed her finishing cleaning it. "Okay. All clean. I have some basic skin patches. It doesn't work as fast as the ones you'd get from Yasoinaba Hospital but they are much better then stitches."

"Stitches?" Akira dropped his sports bag at the same time he kicked off his shoes. He came over and knelt next to Himeko and looked at her knee. Now that it was all clean and the numbing agent was working it didn't look that bad, only about as long as her finger. "What happened?"

"A hill and I had a disagreement."

"And she tripped" added Kotori.

"Yes, I tripped. Not very fun." Himeko gave a small hiss of pain when Yuzuki lined up the patch and pressed it on.

"There, all patched up. It will take a few days for it to heal completely." Yuzuki started wrapping up Himeko's knee, "So don't bend. This also means no inn work. I don't care if the King of Denmark comes to stay; just stay out of the way for a few days."

"Understood." Himeko knew better then to argue.

"Good. Akira, help Himeko to the van. You go too, Kotori. I'll take you both home." Akira nodded and the three of them left out the door Akira had just come in.

"That's it? You're just going to let them go?" Kanji grinned. "You getting soft in your old age?"

Yuzuki gave him a playful shove. "No, but I can see that they won't tell us. I've worked in my field long enough to know when someone won't talk. We'll see if we can get anything out of them later." She stood on her toes to give him a kiss. "Keep Setsuna out of the freezer. I don't know how long the Amagis will hold me up."

"That will cost you one more kiss."

"So greedy." Nevertheless she gave him another one.

**Morning**

"I can't believe you tripped, that's so dumb."

"Hey. If you weren't pedaling a bike uphill I'd smack you." Himeko sighed. "You show no respect to your Nee-san."

"Forgive me, Aneue."

"Takahito you do know that my knee will heal and then I will enact my revenge." She grins, "Of course I could just go to your school and hug you in front of the main gate."

Takahito almost stopped. "You wouldn't!"

"Only if you're nice," It was just too much fun to tease him. She heard him sigh.

"Fine. I'll be nice." Takahito sighed again but Himeko could hear the grin in his tone.

He pulled just past the gates of Yasogami High School where Kotori and Akira were waiting. Akira lifted her off the bike.

"I leave you in the care of your knights, Princess." Takahito took off a bit faster than the history teacher liked. He yelled after him but Takahito didn't care, he just wanted to be out of his sister's range. Himeko just shook her head. She was the one who was a knight yesterday, but that's what happens when one has the name she has.

"Akira, I shall never forgive you for calling me Princess."

"What?" He looked shocked. "I did that when we were five."

"Yes, but since then everyone wants to call me Princess."

"Akira, I need to talk to Himeko about something. We'll see you in class." Kotori linked arms with Himeko.

"Feel the love." Akira walked toward the building ignoring the first year who giggled as he walked past.

"What did your parents do?" asked Kotori in a hushed tone.

"Mom almost dropped the tea tray and Dad didn't say anything."

"Well, he hardly ever does."

"He has different types of silences; this was a bad one. Thankfully, mom was a bit too frantic to notice any holes in the story and Setsuna wasn't there with the geta. I doubt Dad bought it though..."

Before she could continue the girls overheard some third years talking.

"Yeah, I know. Shin-kun said he saw it too! He's the Public Morals Committee Leader so he won't lie. That black dog showed up by the Flood Plain," said the girl with long hair.

"He might have just said that to impress you. More and more people claim to have seen it. I doubt most of them have. It's just a fad," said the one with glasses.

"Waa, now you're just being mean." The seniors walked out of hearing range.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Loads of people have seen this "black dog" but it didn't bother them. I asked a first year boy to tell me what he saw and he described what we saw before it came closer. Why did it only attack us?" Kotori asked.

"I don't know. I don't think it's the best idea to research this online."

"If you say so. The strange thing is that I'm not freaking out over this. I mean...I didn't really think you would be, but I thought maybe I would, just little, but I'm not. Strange."

Himeko decided not to comment.

"Anywho we should get to class Limpy; don't wanna be late."

**Lunchtime**

Kotori leaned back, enjoying a spot of sun, "Akira's taking too long."

"You could have gotten the drinks yourself," said Himeko.

"We flipped for it. He lost, so he goes. I bet he's taking his time on purpose so I'll go next time."

"The fiend."

"Yes. Speaking of the fiend, tomorrow is his birthday. Are you doing anything?"

"Not now. His mother specifically told him to take a rain check for whatever we had planned. And her word is law."

"Well, Dad has some conference thing in Tokyo so I was thinking you could stay over at my place this weekend. It's closer to school and..." She lowered her voice. "We can do something about the dog thing."

"Like what?"

"I dunno something. I mean it attacked us-"

"So you think it's a smart idea to go looking for it." Himeko gave her friend a flat look.

"It hasn't done that to anyone else. Maybe there was a reason or maybe it will start attacking people. We should stop it. No one will believe us if we say a big black blob attacked us."

"Kotori..." Himeko trailed off when the door opened. Akira was back.

"Sorry I'm late." He handed them the drinks out before sitting next to Himeko. "Hosoi-sensei held me up. He was going on about the fog and about what happened before, with the murders. He thinks that they'll happen again; that the fog will take us over." Akira took a sip of his drink. "He seems really frazzed out."

"What does the fog have to do with it?" asked Kotori.

Akira shrugged. "Some thought the fog was poison. That's why almost all households still have gas masks. The new mayor was a part of the voting to keep them."

"That was optimistic of her." Kotori stretched as the bell rung. "Anywho… Himeko, remember to ask your parents about staying over at my place. It will be fun! I'm going to go. Sensei will kill me if I'm late. Akira you can get Limpy to class."

"We're all in the same class..." However it was too late; she was gone.

**After School**

Kotori waited until Akira had left for club to talk to Himeko. "Let's talk to Hosoi-Sensei."

"Why?"

"Cause he might know something."

"I already know about the fog."

"What! Since when?"

"Since a while ago. My great uncle talked about it once. No one could find anything about it. Some claimed it made them sick while others were fine." Himeko shrugged. "You can ask him. I'll stay here. I need to finish this before I go home."

"Fine." Kotori pouted and left.

A short while later she came back looking highly disappointed, "Nothing. He's said nothing of use. It's annoying when you're right."

Himeko laughed. "Come I'll take you to Souzai Daigaku to make up for it." Kotori perked up.

Since they were the only two there Kotori figured it was safe to talk about the big black blob; which she had dubbed Triple B.

"Akira interrupted before you could tell me if you wanted to go find the Triple B with me."

"With you? Before you asked if we should."

Kotori shrugged. "I was bored in History, it gave me time to think."

"Well I can't let you go on your own..." Himeko gave a long sigh. "Look, I see no reason my parents won't let me go to your place. We'll do something then. So don't do _anything_ before that got it?"

"I'll just get things ready. I won't go after Triple B without you. Promise."

* * *

><p>Many thanks to Firewater Fox for being my beta.<p> 


	2. Triple

Persona 4 and its world are owned by Megami Tensei. Not me. This just for fun. Many thanks to Firewater Fox for being my beta. :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dance of the Cards<strong>_

**Dance of the Cards**

**II. TRIPLE**

**April 2035**

**After School**

With a dramatic flourish Kotori zipped up her jacket.

"You look like you escaped from a zombie movie," said Himeko.

"The Triple B is far deadlier than any zombie. We must be prepared. Dressing in pants and boots is the best way. A plain shirt and sturdy jacket are the very helpful too. I'm glad you took my advice and dressed that way too."

"You would not shut up till I did and it does make sense. The thing is that I managed to make it look normal and you have not. The whole point of this is to not get noticed by people." Himeko finished braiding her hair.

Kotori looked at Himeko then herself in the mirror. "You're right. How do you do that?"

"Change into normal pants and you will be fine. I do not even want to know where you got the ones you are wearing. You look like you mugged a Russian soldier."

Kotori took off her pants. "While I find a good pair open the brown box on the bed. It's to help you tonight."

Himeko went to the box slightly apprehensive. Inside she found a short sickle with a chain attached to the base with a small brass ball attached to the end of the chain. "What?"

"It's a kusatigama."

"I know that, but where did you get it?"

"I overheard a cop talking about a certain shop while I was at Souzai Daigaku. It's this place called 'Daidara Metalworks.' It's run by this old man named, well, Daidara; but his son does most of the work now. His name is Hayate and he has this long scar." Kotori ran a finger from the corner of her right eye to her chin. "Seems to be an occupational hazard."

"Do I even want to know what you chose?"

"A crossbow; it's awesome!"

Himeko sighed, "You are far too excited for this."

Kotori came into view wearing dark jeans with a box of quarrel strapped to her thigh. "Isn't it awesome?"

"You have said that already." Himeko gave Kotori a stern look. "Now promise me that you will not do rash things. We have to be logical in this rather asinine venture."

"I promise." Kotori wiggled her pinky at Himeko, "Do you want me to do a pinky promise?"

"No."

"Then let's go."

* * *

><p>It was dusk when they reached the floor plain. Once again it was devoid of life.<p>

"Can you do that thing you do?" asked Kotori.

"What thing I do?"

"I dunno, that thing...like when you told me not to run, that thing."

Himeko thought about it. "I don't think so...anyways last time it foun-"

There was the strange noise again; like something was shuffling and oozing at the same time. Without a word the two girls drew their weapons and waited. It had already noticed them so they didn't have the element of surprise that would allow them the first strike. The shadowy thing stopped in front of them and before they could move it started to contort. Four limbs shot out of its body and despite how they ended in hands the thing used them as feet. A tail that slit in two half way down slithered out from behind it. A blue mask formed where its face supposedly was while the rest of it was covered in white metal.

"O-okay maybe it is a dog," Kotori whimpered.

"Or a wo-" Before Himeko could finish there was a sound like breaking glass. Both girls grabbed their heads, unmindful of their weapons. A different voice rang inside each girl's head, but they said the same thing in unison...

**Thou art I**

**I am thou**

**From the sea of thy soul, I come**

Each girl lowered a hand and a card appeared in them. The card in Kotori's hand showed a young willowy woman in a short toga with Greek sandals on her feet and her dark hair was pinned up elegantly. She had her legs pulled up slightly and was leaning forward.

For Himeko there was a young woman in a green dress with a full skirt and her long brown hair had a flower pinned in it. Both floated in waves around her, making it look like she was in mid spin.

Kotori was the first to recover and immediately shouted, "Mene!" She crushed the card and the girl from the card appeared in front of her, straightening out with a flourish. Green light appeared under the dog in a swirl and shot up in a violent twist. It growled and lifted its paw to swipe at Kotori. She jumped out of the way and while it was close, Kotori smacked it with the edge of her crossbow. It jumped back with a howl.

"Persephone," Himeko half-whispered, throwing the card into the air and slashing it in half with her sickle. The woman appeared in front of her and extended the hand holding her skirt. The shadow creature recoiled from an invisible blow. A deformed mouth widened into a silent howl, its tail standing on end. Himeko suddenly felt a piercing cold as a block of ice formed around her. It then quickly crumbled and dissipated as she fell.

"Himeko!" Kotori shouted as the dog charged for her. Kotori cursed as she realized that she wouldn't make it in time.

A steel pipe appeared and smashed into the face of the creature, causing it to burst into dark red mist. A pair of sneakers and dark pants came into Himeko's line of sight. Soon familiar hands lifted her up to stare into the eyes of a rather pissed look Tatsumi Akira.

"Have you lost your mind?" Akira growled as he set her back down.

"No?"

"Then how do you explain the reason you two," he turned to glare at Kotori, "are out fighting...dogs?"

"We were doing our civic duty. You know, keeping people safe," Kotori shrugged.

"Neither of you are on the police force which means that answer doesn't count for anything."

"Well, we can't tell you any more than that because you won't believe us!"

"Stop," Himeko used a tone of voice that automatically made the other two stop their bickering and turn their attention to her. She grabbed Akira's hand and walked off briskly, trusted Kotori to follow. She led them to the small gap in the lights cast by the street lamps. Soon a uniformed officer walked by and they waited until she had disappeared around the corner to move.

"Why did we do that?" asked Akira.

"We did that because Kotori and I are armed and the officer most likely would not take too kindly to that."

"That just brings up the bigger question of 'why?'"

"Cause we weren't going after that thing unarmed. The last time that happened we turned out worse for wear." Kotori sighed. "Well, we do owe you a 'thank you' even if you are being annoying."

"Annoying…? I... Himeko?" Akira called after the slightly taller of the two girls as she went further down the way.

There was a small ad taped to the flood plain bulletin board and for some reason Himeko couldn't take her eyes off it. She tore it off and walked under one of the street lamps to read it. Across the top in English it said _The Velvet Room_. The location was written in Japanese but the text under that was illegible due to the recent rainstorm.

When the other two reached her, Himeko turned to face them. "Let's go here," she spoke as she showed them the flyer.

"Okay," Kotori quipped.

"Why?" protested the only boy.

"Oh, come on Akira," Kotori took the flyer from Himeko. "Live a little!"

* * *

><p>The door that led to the Velvet Room looked like it belonged at the entrance to some type of eccentric cafe. Its large shop window was made up of stained glass in various shades of blue and the wood was an unusually dark oak. The sign above the door displayed the name of their destination in old English calligraphy.<p>

"Well, the window is glowing so it must be open," Kotori said hesitantly.

"It's open." Himeko went to open the door but was stopped by Akira's hand on her shoulder.

"In case you forgot, we are armed. I doubt the ones inside will let us in."

"I do not think it will be a problem," and before Akira could respond she opened the door.

They were overtaken by a gentle blue glow and when they opened their eyes they found themselves standing in a strange room. The room was covered in shades of blue and velvet fabrics. Shortly after the door there were steps that lead down to where they could see two people were. On the stage to the left there was a woman in a blue velvet evening gown, gloves in the same shade covering three fourths of each arm. Her curly brown hair seemed to change shades in the soft light.

Next to her was a man sitting on the bench of a grand piano. The only part of his body that was visible to the three teens was from his shoulders up. His blue hair was slicked back and across his eyes was a white silk sash that matched the one around the singer's ears.

However, the most interesting inhabitant of the room was the man in the high back chair. His nose was far longer than any normal human's and if that theory proved true, it would also explain his pointed ears. Coupled with his small pupils and bushy eyebrows, he was slightly off putting.

"Welcome to The Velvet Room," said the man in the chair. "My name is Igor," he waved a white gloved hand at the long curved benches in front of him. "Please, sit."

The three moved forward as one, the stairs wide enough that they could move down them at the same time. Igor smiled and waited until they had sat down before he continued.

"It has been a long time since I had so many in the Velvet Room. Alas, this is how it must be. Kotori, Himeko," he looked at each girl in turn, "you are already awakened to your Persona. Akira has yet to do so, however, and time is far more important in this round."

Igor snapped his fingers and Akira gave a small grunt of pain as a voice entered his head.

**Thou art I**

**I am thou**

**From the sea of thy soul, I come**

"You can do that?" asked Himeko, intrigued.

"It is far preferable that I do not."

Akira turned his hand over to watch as a card appeared in it. Within the card was a tall man posed to the side. He was in full Norse armor trimmed with fur. His short cape seemed to be caught in a wind and there was a small shine on his sword.

"Then why did you do it?" asked Kotori.

"Time is too short. The three of you are needed to find the others. In total there will be seven of you, plus the Wild Card."

"Wait, hold on." All turned to Akira. "A card just appeared in my hand from nowhere."

"It was not for nowhere." answered Igor.

"Then where?"

"You were told where."

"...From the sea of my soul?"

"Yes."

"Impossible."

There was a long pause as Igor stared at him. "I have never had the likes of you enter here. It is interesting that you could even _see_ the door. There must be something in you that is stronger than your need for such limited logic."

The women on stage started to sing and the man began to play. The women's beautiful voice washed over them like a mother's lullaby. Himeko feel something forming between her and her friends and she wondered if the others felt it too.

Igor had turned his attention to her. She looked into his eyes only to quickly look away again, suddenly not wanting to see what they might show.

"Now I must give you the task. This one you must accept upon your own accord. My assistant, Ann, shall explain."

A women with long, ash blonde hair stepped out from behind the chair to stand beside it. Her dark red, high collared pencil dress along with her platform ankle boots emphasized her tall stature. She wore fingerless elbow gloves and in her hands she held a large book.

"I am Ann." Her voice was brisk and clear, "If you so choose, you may embark on a journey that will lead you to others similar to you. You must find the others, regain what has been lost, and fix what has been broken."

"That's a bit vague," Kotori grumbled.

"It would not be a journey if you knew all. You must find the answers on your own but I will tell you all that I can. The creature you fought today is called a shadow. It is not the only one of its kind. They have always been around and it will most likely stay that way. However, they do not belong in your world. They should be unable to, but somehow they are crossing over into your dimension. The manner they are appearing in hasn't happened before... it shouldn't even be possible." Ann paused as if trying to figure out how to word her next sentences.

"There is a rift; the barrier between worlds has ripped. This absolutely must be fixed. That is the goal of your journey. First you must find the others then you must find the rift and seal it. We have others searching for the reason behind the rift. They will do what you cannot and you must do what they cannot. Large, powerful shadows have already formed."

"So what happens when we find the rift? Do we glue it shut?" asked Kotori.

"The nature of the rift must first be learned before we can know how to close it," answered Ann. She looked down at Igor who was involved with a deck of tarot cards.

"So we just stand next to it when we find it and hit whatever comes out." Kotori looked unimpressed.

"Defeating the large, powerful shadows that try to come through will make it undesirable for the lesser ones to attempt to do so. They will stay in their world."

"Why did they start coming in the first place?" asked Himeko

"Yes, that is the question, isn't it?" Igor chuckled, not looking up from the cards. "The shadow that has been seeking out un-awakened persona users attracts the lesser ones, making them follow one right after the other. The shadow you fought the first night was such a follower. An ever better question right now is 'who brought that shadow to your world?' That is the real question."

"That question is being handled by Margaret and Theo, though." Ann held the book out to Himeko first, "If you accept the journey, place your hand upon the book."

Himeko stared at the book; considering. There were few times in her life where she wouldn't have any feelings about a choice she had to make but unfortunately this was one of those times. After some deliberation, she placed her hand on the book. It felt warm as if it provided its own heat. Ann then moved to Akira and when he didn't move Kotori reached over him.

"I'll do it." She placed her hand on the book, "Whoa, it's warm..."

Ann looked at Akira, "Consider your choices carefully."

Akira stared at the book. This was almost too much for him. If what they said was true, then his whole family was in trouble. He didn't want those he cared so deeply about to suffer. Resolved, he placed his hand on the book. He would protect them, even if things didn't make sense.

"Thank you for your courage. You will be called upon again but for now please try and find the other Persona users." There a swell of soft blue light similar to the one they experienced when they had arrived and when it subsided the three were outside once more.

"Well, this has made me rather hungry. Who wants cake?" Kotori placed her hands on her hips. "I made it yesterday and I must say it has to be my best one yet."

Akira stared at her. "After all that, you're talking about cake?"

"We can have cake while we try to figure out who else might have Persona...ness."

"Well no one in there managed to explain what Persona users are like."

"Why would they have to?" Kotori tilted her head to the side.

"He hasn't used his card; it's only natural he wouldn't understand," said Himeko as she pulled out her own card. "We understand because we have used ours. Akira, please pull out your card."

Akira reached into his pocket. "Is that was this is? A Persona?"

"It is a card. I do not think it really contains the Persona itself. It's kind of like a wand. It helps channel the power so that it can be used."

"That makes sense, even if the subject doesn't."

Himeko smiled at him, but Akira was too focused on his card to notice.

"Can we continue this conversation at my house over my awesome cake?"

"Of course," Himeko linked arms with Akira to help guide him since he was still absorbed in his Persona card.

* * *

><p>"This might be easier if Igor had told us how we're supposed to find Persona users," said Akira.<p>

Kotori poked at her cake, thinking, "We could... yeah, I have no idea." She looked up at Himeko. "I'm glad you like my cake, but could you say something."

"Singapore is currently the most popular foreign vacation spot," Himeko drawled before taking the final bite of her cake slice.

"Something helpful."

Himeko shrugged. "I do not know. We found out by accident because the shadow attacked us. I doubt we can go around asking people if a strange thing has ever attacked them. The police might know, but my great-uncle doesn't answer questions like that."

"I suppose we'll just have to wing it." Akira shook his head. "I can't believe I'm talking about this as if it's normal. Maybe those people in there are just insane."

Himeko laid back and stretched. "Akira..." she trailed off, unsure of how to continue. Sometimes she wondered how they got along. She felt Akira's foot brush against her leg and she knew he had lain down as well.

"Let's all think on it for a bit," said Kotori.

**Early Morning**

The next thing the three were aware of was Himeko's phone. Despite the soft violin piece playing it was harsh on their newly-awoken ears. Himeko reached over for her jacket to get her phone out of the pocket.

"Hello?" she answered in a groggy voice.

"Himeko!" Her mother's worried voice answered. "Why did it take you so long to answer?"

"I was sleepin'..." Himeko slurred.

"Are you and Kotori alright? You are not hurt are you?"

The last question had Himeko's full attention. She wondered if her mother could somehow know what they had been up to last night.

"We're just fine...why?"

"On the news there was a report that some high school girls were attacked. It was near Kotori's house and I wanted to make sure it was not you."

"Well it wasn't."

A relieved sigh, "Good. Sorry to wake you, then. Enjoy the rest of your day and be careful."

"We will," Himeko hung up the phone. She turned to Kotori, "Can you turn on the news?"

"Okay," said Kotori as she sat up. "Television On," with a small chime the T.V. turned on. "News Channel 6."

"-till unconfirmed what attacked the two girls. However, one girl was able to give a small interview a short while ago. From what she told police it seems that she and her friend were attacked by a large black dog. Before yesterday there had been many sightings of this dog, but it never had attacked anyone. Police also believe that if all the claimed sightings of this dog are true there may be a pack of them. We will be right back with more info after this quick commercial break."

The news anchor was replaced by an ad for a new soft drink.

"Great Uncle is not going to like that last bit. It will make people worry."

"Do you think those girls were Persona Users?" wondered Kotori.

"Not if they ended up in the hospital," answered Himeko.

"Does that mean the...shadows are just attacking randomly now?" Akira asked, concerned.

"Maybe we should go back to the Velvet Room… But first things first," Kotori pointed at Akira. "We need to get you a real weapon. You can't walk around with just a metal pipe; it's not very affective."

"And I don't suppose there's any way around it…"

"Nope! Come on, it'll be fun!"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please review<p> 


	3. Twilight

Here's a new chapter! Sorry it took so long. Blame my BETA.

Fox: Sorry for being so lazy! D: I mean... . Blame my classes!

Bad classes. Bad

Fox: Homework, more so.

Homework... how thou are not missed.

Fox: I'm so jealous. :P Then again, I'm not looking forward to trying to find a job.

. don't remind me.

Fox: 0:D

Enough of our woes on to the story!

Fox: Oh all right. I'm sure most of them will have skipped this, anyway.

True, true

Fox: Well then; for those kind, attentive souls who have read all this rambling: enjoy. :)

Persona 4 and its world are owned by Megami Tensei. Not me. This just for fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dance of the Cards<strong>_

**Dance of the Cards**

**III. Twilight **

**May 2035**

**After School**

Kotori twisted around to talk to Himeko the moment Hoshino-sensei left. "Say, why do you think Akira's never showed?"

"Maybe the fabric of his reality changed too much, he needed a day off to brood," answered Himeko as she packed her bag. Kotori laughed as Koshimizu walked up to Himeko.

"Amagi-chan," Koshimizu clapped her hands in front of her. "Can you please do me a favor?"

"What favor?"

"I'm on duty today and I have to take a folder to Coach Iwata, but my friend is having a crisis. I really want to go with her. So can we switch duties? This is all I have to do."

"Coach Iwata is for the boys' baseball team correct?"

"Yes."

"Very well, we can switch days."

Koshimizu beamed, "Thanks so much, Amagi-chan! I'll get the folder." She hurried off.

"I take it you want me to wait for you?" Kotori leaned back.

"If you still want me to go to Batafurai with you."

"That's a silly question, which wasn't really a question. Anywho, yes I'll wait."

Koshimizu came back with the folder and after another hurried thanks she left.

Himeko made her way slowly to the sport's fields. She needed some time to think. All three of them had agreed to keep an eye out for Persona Users. Unfortunately, for whatever reason, she couldn't just focus and find things like she normally did.

She was so deep in thought that she nearly collided with a girl who came around the supply building. The girl's large brown eyes shimmered with tears. Himeko recognized her as an upperclassman from Kotori's cooking club.

"Excuse me," muttered the girl as she hurried away.

"Aya!" another girl came around the corner. When Himeko saw who it was her heart sank. It was Ebihara Reika; an upperclassman who really didn't like her. Reika stopped when she saw Himeko.

"Um, Aya-senpai just left-"

"To you she is Hayase-senpai." Reika snapped, glaring at her. "I can't believe you're the sister of Natsuko-san. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I am on class duty." Himeko wanted to leave, but decided she'd rather not give Ebihara another reason to dislike her.

"Fine, whatever," Reika went back the way she had come.

After that Himeko was able to deliver the folder and return to Kotori without further incident. Said girl was waiting for her by the school gate.

Kotori handed Himeko her bag, "What took you so long?"

"I ran into Ebihara-senpai."

"Oh, did you catch her in an unseemly act again?" whispered Kotori.

"No!" hissed Himeko, flushing as she remembered the last time she had encountered her senpai. She hadn't seen the other girl, but there was no mistaking Ebihara; she had the lightest brown hair in the whole school. Unfortunately Ebihara saw her. Himeko sighed, she hadn't really been on any sort of terms with Ebihara before, but after that day last January they were on rather bad terms.

"Oi, Earth to Himeko!"

Himeko gave a small start. "What?"

"We're going to pass the Velvet Room; do you want to go in?"

"Oh. No, we should wait for Akira. Even if he doesn't like this Persona stuff, he would not want us to go without him."

"I suppose you're right. We don't really have a reason to go, anyway. We haven't found anyone or anything," grumbled Kotori. Then her face lit up, "Shinji-kun!"

The young man in front of Batafurai Shop looked up. His narrow face lit up as well when he saw Kotori walking towards him.

"Hey, Kotori," Shinji looked over Kotori to Himeko. "Hello Himeko-chan."

"Hello," Himeko knew from past experience that that was about as much attention that she was going to get from the two of them in a while, so she went into the shop alone.

"Welcome to Batafurai!" said the girl behind glass display. "I am Onishi, would you like something to eat today?"

Himeko looked down at the various pastries on display. She wasn't sure how long Kotori was going to take, but since it had been two weeks since Kotori and Shinji had seen each other she figured it was best to go ahead a order.

"I will take a slice of peach pie please," requested Himeko.

Onishi smiled, "That one is my favorite." She cut a slice for Himeko. Himeko gave her the proper amount and sat down by the large window.

For her spot she could just see the Velvet Room. It didn't look strange or special in anyway. None even the English sign made it stand out. There was also the fact that no one else seemed to notice it. That was a little strange.

While Himeko pondered on mystery of the Velvet Room and Kotori caught up with Shinji, Akira glared at the recently arrived boxes from Kyoto. They were his reason for missing school today. Since his mother was with his little brother on a school trip and his father with his grandmother in Okina City for the week it left only him to sign for the boxes. The boxes he couldn't open. He ran a hand though his short, shaggy hair. It wasn't that he cared too much about school, it was pretty boring. He just didn't like leaving Himeko and Kotori. It was-

His phone chimed, distracting him from his thoughts. It was a message from Himeko:

**Are you okay? I can pick something up for you if you aren't :)**

Akira smiled at the message; he would never get use to the fact that she used chat faces. He answered back that he was fine and that she could come over and check if she wanted.

After he slipped his phone back into his pocket he looked at the steel jian resting by the mudroom door. Kotori had talked him into buying that. It was the only type of weapon in that insane shop that Akira semi liked. Akira sighed; if he was being truthful with himself it wasn't the boxes that bothered him. It wasn't even leaving Himeko and Kotori alone. It was the card in his pocket, the card that for some annoying reason he didn't want off his person. It didn't help that every time he looked at it the name 'Agilaz' popped into his head. He could even say it without any trouble. None of it made sense. Himeko told him things should be clearer after he used his Persona but so far he hadn't had the nerve to try. He also was relatively sure it wouldn't work unless there was a shadow nearby. Akira frowned, thoughts like that bothered him. Why did he think it wouldn't work? With a click of his tongue he drove thoughts of the card from his mind and started to put the boxes away.

He finished just as there was a knock on the door. From the quick raps he knew it was Kotori. With a sigh he stood hoping that Himeko was with her too. He opened the door to see both Himeko and Kotori.

"Hey Ditcher, we're here to make sure you're okay," said Kotori. She gave him a once over. "Looks like you are. That's good."

"Yeah, come in." Akira led them to his room. Kotori sat on his bed, pulling Himeko down with her. "Man, I haven't been in your room since Christmas." Kotori turned to Himeko "Did we ever find your hair clip?"

"Ah, no," Himeko looked around Akira's room. It was as sparse as ever. Even the television was standard. The only real bit of personality was in the bookshelf, which was full of the most random topic of books. "I had forgotten about that."

Akira ran his fingers though his hair, "I don't know where it could be. It not like it has anywhere to hide."

"Such a mystery… And has everyone knows mysteries need tea. I'll go make it!" Kotori leapt up and skipped out of the room.

"I take it you two went to Batafurai and saw Shinji," mused Akira.

"It was more just Kotori seeing him, but yes." Himeko unnecessarily smoothed his dark red coverlet. She looked back up at Akira, "Did you have a tough day?"

"What? Why do you ask?"

"Your hair. You often run your hands though your hair when you are having difficulties or are preoccupied." She mimicked the motion in her own loose hair, "It makes it very disheveled."

Akira blushed and tried to fix his hair which only made it worse. Himeko hid her smile behind her hand. She waved him over and when he reached her she reversed their positions. If they were both standing he'd be too tall for her to do what she wanted.

Before Akira could question her she ran her fingers though his hair. He tensed in surprise as Himeko started to smooth out his hair. As she did this Akira moved his hand from his side to his knees and back again. He was sure she wasn't aware, but she had put something rather interesting in his line of sight. He concentrated hard on her stocking covered knees.

"There, all better," Himeko gave his hair a final run though.

"Thanks..." Akira hand reached up, but Himeko stopped it before it reached his hair.

"Kindly do not do that so soon," said Himeko.

"Should I come back later?" asked Kotori sounding very amused. Himeko released Akira's hand and turned.

"No." Akira side stepped around Himeko and sat at the low table. Himeko joined him as Kotori laid out the tea.

"We didn't find anything interesting at school, though Himeko did run into Reika Ebihara. It wasn't good."

Akira turned to Himeko, "Why doesn't she like you?"

"I cannot tell you that," Himeko drank some of her tea. The other two knew better then to ask again.

"I have two things to suggest. I think we should explore and or look for Persona Users after school on Saturday. That way we can just sleep in as late as needed on Sunday and we can leave the weapons at my place. It just makes everything easier," Kotori nodded, happy with her plan.

"Sounds good."

"Just one more thing," The girls turned their attention to Akira. "It's about going home. If we leave when class gets out, I don't think there will be a problem. However if one of us has to stay late I think at least one more should wait for them. Those two girls are still in the hospital. We shouldn't take any chances. So let's promise not to go home alone especially if we stay late."

"I promise," chorused the girls.

**Early Morning**

Himeko was putting on her shoes when Takahito found her.

"Nee-chan, what have you been doing?" he asked.

"When?"

"Lately you have been different. I don't think anyone has really noticed...well, father might have."

Himeko turned to look at her little brother. His normally calm gray eyes seemed worried. "It's nothing bad. I just found something new to do with Kotori and Akira. I am sure the novelty will wear off at some point," Himeko was pretty sure that that wasn't a lie. However the look on Takahito's face showed he didn't completely believe her. "Look, we can talk when I get home; I do not want to be late for school." Himeko ruffled his hair which always had him smile.

**After School**

Reika flat served again. She had lost count a while ago. It always made her felt a bit better but was still highly frustrated. Aya still refused to talk to her. She reached down only to notice that all the balls where on the other side of the court. That was the problem with practicing on her own; there was no underclassman to fetch the balls for her. She stomped to the other end. When she reached down for one she heard a strange noise. She looked up but didn't see anything. The noise sounded again. She tightened her grip on the racket.

Something moved in the corner of her eyes. What she saw almost made her drop the racket. It was a large round flowing thing with wide red lips. It seemed to smile before opening its mouth to reveal a long black tongue. The tongue moved like a snake.

"That's just wrong," Reika retightened her grip. When its tongue moved closer to her she swung. The tongue retracted closer to the mouth. Reika started to back away, but since she couldn't take her eyes of the thing she tripped on one of the tennis balls. She held back a grunt when she landed on her rear. This time the whole thing came at her but before the thing could reach her a tetherball smacked into its side. The thing turned and Reika scrambled to stand. The tetherball hit the thing again. When Reika looked in direction the tetherball was receding she saw Himeko Amagi. The thing had turned all of its attention to her, its mouth opened wide as its tongue shot out far faster than before. Himeko managed to dodge most of the blow but it still slammed her into the fence.

Reika swore when Himeko didn't get up. She ran after the thing as it went closer to the fallen girl. She swung as hard as she could at the side of the thing with the racket. It flew back and landed with a small thud; when it didn't get back up Reika looked down at Himeko to see her sitting half up and staring at her, her large gray eyes slightly unnerving.

"I may not like you, but I'm not going let that thing eat you or whatever it wants to do," Reika held out her hand.

Himeko took her hand and stood, "It's a shadow. It wants to kill us."

"Wha-" Reika grabbed her head as with a soft lilt voice rang though it.

**Thou art I**

**I am thou**

**From the sea of thy soul, I come**

Reika could felt something like a card in her hand. She lowered it to see woman sitting back. Her hair was razor straight and inky black. Most of her pale skin was covered in dark blue dress that ran the along the length of her body. Her hands were cupped in front of her.

"Mab," The word fell from Reika lip of it's on accord. The women from the card appeared in front of her. She raised her cupped hands and ice surrounded the fallen shadow. It burst into dark red mist. Reika turned to Himeko, "I take it you have one too."

"Yes," Himeko frowned, "But it did not work..."

"What do you mean?"

"When I saw the shadow coming for you I tried to use my Persona, but nothing happened. I had to run to the supply building and find that tetherball."

Reika covered her upper face with her hand. "I must be insane, that all of this is makes sense – or at least I'm not questioning it."

"Don't worry, Akira has that covered."

"Tatsumi? He's one too?"

"Yes so is Kotori Ayase. There are supposed to be seven, well, eight so with you that leaves three plus the Wild Card."

"The what?"

"Let's go wait by the gym. Akira should be done soon and we can talk there."

"Do you always wait around for him?" Reika seemed to disapprove. Himeko managed not to roll her eyes.

"No, it's better this way. There are always at least two of us now. Like I said I will explain everything while we wait by the gym."

"Wow," Reika poked at the bruise on her knee. "That Igor guy doesn't sound very helpful."

"Maybe, but you have to meet him and agree to be part of this."

"I see no reason not to, might as well help."

They feel into a slight awkward silence.

"Ebihara, I suppose I have never told you, but I would never tell what I saw." Himeko didn't have to explain further, Reika knew just what she was talking about.

"I kinda figured that. I'm sorta friends with your sister. Despite how different the two of you are, basic things are the same. I know no Amagi would ever tell," Reika never looked at her, but Himeko could tell they were at least on more neutral ground now; which was good considering how much they would mostly likely have to go though.

"Hime- Ebihara?" Both girls looked up to see Akira staring down at them. His sports bag over his shoulder and his hair still damp from the showers.

"Hey," Reika stood.

"Akira, she is one of us. We had a bit of a run in with a shadow," said Himeko, wincing slightly when she stood.

Akira looked her up and down, "What hurts?"

"I'm just stiff. I've sent a message to Kotori; she will meet us at the Velvet Room.

"Great, I missed all the action," pouted Kotori.

"I'm sure there will be more, later," placated Himeko.

Reika was looking at the door to the Velvet Room, "I never noticed this before..."

"I'm pretty sure only Persona Users can. Come on, let's go." Kotori opened the door to the Velvet Room. Again there was a flash of blue light.

The room looked the same as before. The woman was singing as the man played. Ann was standing next to Igor.

"I see you have found a new one already; very good. Please have a seat," He waited till they were seated before continuing. "Judging from the fact that Himeko and the new girl-"

"Reika Ebihara," said Reika.

"Are injured that you encountered her by fighting a shadow."

"Correct, however I have question. When I saw the shadow I tried to attack with my Persona, but nothing happened. Why is that?"

"Only a True Persona works in the human world. It is highly unlikely that after the initial use that a persona will work again."

"That's so not helpful!" scoffed Kotori.

Igor smiled, "You have not been the only ones working. My master-"

"Master?" Kotori looked surprised "You have a master?"

Igor spread his hands. "We are all but loyal servants."

"Kotori, stop interrupting," hissed Akira.

"As I was staying, my master made an arrangement with Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. When each has reign over the sky the shadows cannot harm. To make this so for the time being twilight has been abolished. Time will go straight from day to night and from night to day. Only the Awakened will notice. If you wish to fight the shadows you must meet at the Tatsuhime Shrine before twilight. Ann shall assist you."

Ann stepped forward. "Before we processed I must have Reika Ebihara agree to embark on a journey that will lead you to other similar to you. You must find the others, regain what has been lost and fix what has been broken." Ann held out the large book that she presented to the other not too long ago.

"I agree," Reika placed her hand on the book.

"Very well. The Twilight is where you shall fight the shadows. To make the journey easier you will be supplied with these." Ann held up a cord that was looped around a torus of yellow crystal. She let in hang and it turned slightly.

"This will help you as well and allow you to communicate with each other." She handed the yellow one to Reika. Kotori received an orange one and Akira a red one. Himeko wondered where Ann was getting them as she was handed a purple one. They seem to simply appear in her hand.

"Can we go today?" Kotori asked excitedly, "I brought the weapons." She looked at Akira. "I told you it was a good idea to keep them at my place."

"Yes, yes, good for you," muttered Akira.

"Kotori, Ebihara doesn't have anything besides a tennis racket," said Himeko

"Only three of you may travel in and search for shadows at a time. If it is truly desired there are no problems with going today," informed Ann. "It should be known that time doesn't pass the same in the Twilight and this world. You will not be gone long when you travel."

Kotori smiled, "Even better."

"I see no reason not to go. We need to solve this soon," Himeko considered.

Akira sighed, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Fox: By the way, I want to profusely apologize for making Dragon's beloved watcher wait! D: Please forgive me!<p> 


	4. Junes

Fox: Woo hoo! I didn't take forever this time! :D

Thank you for your patience, everyone.

Fox: Thank you~

Persona 4 and it's world is owned by Megami Tensei. Not me. This just for fun.

Also: I have made HP into health and SP into energy. Also this is a short chapter. I mainly wanted to get a dungeon scene out. I'm already working on the next chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dance of the Cards<strong>_

**Dance of the Cards**

**IV. Junes**

**April 2035**

**Twilight**

Akira, Himeko, Kotori, and Reika stood in the Tatsuhime Shrine yard. Each had their crystal torus around their necks. Ann stood in front of them.

"We shall go to the Twilight now," said Ann. The world around them waves slightly as if they in a massive heat wave. Soon it stopped; the world was now engulfed in the various blue lights of twilight. Everything seemed the same, but to Himeko everything felt different.

There was a large crash near the stone steps which caused all to look. In a heap at the top of the stairs was Takahito Amagi.

"Taka!" Himeko ran over to him. Himeko looked him over, he didn't seem to be injured anywhere.

"As I stated earlier, it is difficult to cross when one is so new," said Ann, her voice a lot closer then Himeko thought she was. All of the others soon joined them.

Takahito blinked blurry up at Himeko, "What happened?"

"You crossed without a crystal," answered Ann. She held out her hand. There was a blue crystal torus resting in her palm.

"Wait, he's one too?" asked Kotori.

"If he choses to be."

"Wait," whispered Takahito. "I can...hear something." Takahito closed his eyes and concentrated the way Himeko showed him long ago. A mellow voice echoed in his head

**Thou art I**

**I am thou**

**From the sea of thy soul, I come**

Takahito looked down at the card that formed in his hand. On it was a tall man with short blond hair. He was dressed in a long tunic with a cape clasped to the left. Fur trimmed boots adorned his feet. There were two rings of metal encircling him. Takahito stood up out of Himeko's arms.

"Balder," he whispered as he crushed the card. The tall man appeared behind him, the metal rings moving around them. A shallow basin appeared in front of Takahito and he looked into it, "There are...things everywhere, bad things; in different parts of town. The town itself has shifted, changed, so many different paths all twisted together...I-I don't understand."

"Yeah...what's he on about?" asked Reika.

"It seems that Takahito is able to be the support you need. I shall instruct him on what he must do. After this Twilight I will no longer accompany you," said Ann. She turned to Takahito. "Those things you sense are shadows. They are what must be destroyed to restore peace."

"This still doesn't make much sense," muttered Takahito, his brow furrowed.

"I shall explain in greater detail shortly." Ann pulled out the large book again. "Takahito Amagi before we proceed I must have you agree to embark on a journey that will lead you to others similar to you. You must find the others, regain what has been lost and fix what has been broken." She held out the book to him. He looked at the book for a long time before placing his hand on it.

"I agree." The metal rings circling him passed through his arm without incident.

"Very well. Takahito you must tell the other where they need to go. You can feel many shadows, but concentrate and you will be able to tell which ones must be dealt with first."

All were quiet as Takahito closed his eyes. Himeko's mind raced, she didn't really like the idea of Taka being involved; she knew this could be very dangerous. Even if he didn't fight she felt that somehow he was still in grave danger. She felt Akira's hand slip into her. He gave it a slight squeeze. When she looked up at him he gave her a small smile.

Kotori elbowed Reika when she sighed impatiently; Reika glared at her, but she just glared back.

"Junes. The...team must go to Junes," said Takahito after a long while.

"Very good," Ann nodded. "Now you must take three to Junes. They cannot leave this place; the world is too different here to risk it. Kotori, Akira and Himeko are going. I shall show you how."

Takahito nodded as the three prepared to leave.

**Junes**

"This is so weird!" exclaimed Kotori. Kotori, Akira and Himeko had stepped though the doors of Junes into a strange maze-like path. The floors and walls seemed to be made for everything from the food department. Kotori poked at a group of apples on the wall. After that she tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's as if we are in a surreal painting," said Himeko.

"Guys?" They couldn't tell if Takahito's voice was inside or outside or their head. "I can't tell how many levels there are, but the shadows aren't too tough here so you should be fine. I'll help you find weakness when you enter battle... so, um, good luck."

Kotori looked at the other two. Himeko nodded back, but Akira looked a bit worried. "Well, let's go."

**Junes 4th Floor**

Akira looked at one of many televisions that made up the level. Most were static or blank however this large one was different.

"Hey, wait!" Akira called out to the others. Both stopped and turned to him, "Look at this."

They look at the television he pointed at. There was a strange bear-like thing on the screen. It seemed to be stuck in a loop. They couldn't be sure since the image was kind of foggy but the bear seemed very distressed.

"It's that the sometimes mascot of Junes?" asked Kotori, her eyes squinting as she tried to focus on the blurry picture, "Or at least the one here cause I've never seen it elsewhere."

"Yes, it is. He comes to the Inn sometimes," Himeko leaned closer. "He's very... different." Himeko stared for a little longer but nothing seemed to change.

"Let's go. We shouldn't stay still for too long," said Akira, looking around.

**Junes 9th Floor**

All three stood panting in front of the sliding glass door that lead to the next level.

"I'm not sure I can go much further. The last batch of healing wiped me out," panted Himeko.

"I feel okay, but if you don't maybe we should stop," said Kotori looking concerned. She also felt a bit guilty since she felt it was her fault Himeko was so tired. She hadn't paid close enough attention in the last battle, making Akira have to save her and both getting badly hurt. It was no wonder the last healing had drained Himeko.

"We've picked some items, maybe one of them can help," Akira touched his torus. "Takahito, do any of our items help restore energy? Himeko needs some."

"Yes, use the Soul Drops. Two should do it," answered Takahito.

"Right," Akira fished two out. He stare at them not really sure what to do. He tossed them to Himeko; before she could catch them they turned into a soft light that surrounded her.

"Oh..." whispered Himeko, "I feel much better now."

"Good." Kotori smiled. "Shall we go on?"

Himeko and Akira nodded.

**Junes 10th Floor**

The next level was different from the others; it was made from only Junes' billboards. There was just a short path leading to the very large sliding doors. There was a crackle as Takahito's voice sounded, "Behind those doors is a very large shadow, it's more powerful than the others. Are you ready?"

"Yes," said all three at once. They smiled at each other and went through the doors to fight the shadow.

A very large shadow was waiting for them. It looked like a bulbous humanoid creature in a too small three piece suit that stood two stories tall. A top hat was on its narrow head and a cane in its left hand that look rather dangerous. It swayed back and forth to some unheard rhythm.

"Guys..." Takahito sound nervous. "I can't tell its weakness, sorry."

Kotori took a deep breath before calling out her Persona. Unfortunately the wind attack didn't seem to do much damage. The shadow became mad. It waved its cane at them slashing them many times. Himeko quickly healed Akira before it could attack again.

This time Akira ran forward. He ducked under the cane attack and swung hard. It gave a strange wail and back away.

"Maybe it would be best just to do physical attacks," said Takahito.

"Right!" Kotori shot three quarrels at it, two hitting but the third was blocked. Himeko started to swing the ball on her weapon waiting for Akira to move away. He retreated and she swung high, aiming for the cane, managing to knock it away. That pissed off the shadow and it threw a wind attack that left Himeko panting. She could feel that her health was dangerously low.

Akira moved in front of her while Kotori fired more quarrels, trying to distract the shadow. It worked, maybe a bit too well. Kotori had to dodge two attacks.

"Himeko, heal!" shouted Akira behind him.

"I know!" Himeko shouted back, "Persephone!" Her persona came forth as a soft purple light surrounded Himeko and she immediately breathed easier.

When he was sure Himeko was fine Akira moved forward to attack again. He jumped back from the swinging fist.

"Wait! I've got this," he called when he saw Kotori load her crossbow. His slashed his card, releasing Agilaz who held up his sword and caused a large slash to appear in front of the shadow. It dissipated in dark red fog.

"Yes! We did it!" Kotori pumped her crossbow arm into the air. Himeko gave a small smile and Akira look very relieved. All three felt stronger, but Himeko was sure it wasn't after- battle euphoria.

"Guys, I'm bringing you back now. Hang on," announced Takahito.

The three of them were back at the Tatsuhime Shrine. Takahito ran over to them.

"That was so awesome!" He smiled at him. Himeko felt her heart clench. He looked so young when he smiled like that.

"It was, wasn't it?" Kotori sounded even more excited. "It was a bit nerve wracking when we were fighting, but now it's just kinda cool."

"I'm thinking that it's a good way to die painfully," said Reika coming up to them.

"Don't be such a party pooper," scolded Kotori. She still felt a slight pang of guilt for the battle before the last. She was determined not to do such a thing again, "I'll focus properly when I'm fighting."

"Yeah, she was very good during the final battle." Takahito nodded solemnly. Akira almost laughed, but managed to hold it in. He knew how much little brothers disliked it when people laughed when they were trying to be serious.

"I'm just glad it is golden week next week. No school! We can rest and maybe come again," said Akira.

"Taka, did Reika or Ann explain everything to you?" asked Himeko

Takahito nodded.

"Did defeating the Junes Shadow help?"

Takahito closed his eyes and his persona appeared. "Not really it's still kind of masked. I can just tell that it isn't around Junes. I feel something strange is at the high school, but we should rest before going there."

"At least we've knocked one item off the list. And next time, I'm going. It's rather dull just standing here by myself. Ann and mini Amagi-"

"Takahito!"

"Anyways, they were talking the whole time and even if they weren't, he was busy helping you guys."

"If you feel that way, we should find the next one fast. That way the other two people can converse while the three fight," advised Himeko.

"That is a smart choice." All turned to Ann as she spoke. They had basically forgotten she was there. "I shall not join your team next time. Next time a blue door shall be here in case the Velvet Room is needed. It is advisable that all of you go home now to rest."

"That sounds like a great idea," Kotori yawned. "The excitement is wearing off; I'm beat."

"I can take us back. Ann told me how." Takahito placed his hand over his crystal and the world wavered as if in a heat wave. When it returned to normal night had fallen.

Reika's phone immediately buzzed. The brunette took it out and whatever she saw made her frown, "Gotta go." Without waiting for a response she went down the shine steps and out of sight.

Himeko rubbed her face feeling very tired. "I really think we should all go home. We can talk later."

Akira looked at her concerned, "You're not going to ride your bike home are you?"

Himeko shook her head. "I'll take the bus. You can still hook bikes on the front. Takahito will come with me too. He'll make sure I don't fall asleep."

"He might be tired too. He's learned a lot today."

"Then the bus driver knows us. He'll make sure we get off at the right stop. So stop worrying daddy."

Akira frowned, "Don't call me that."

"Then stop worrying," Himeko turn to look where Kotori and Takahito were talking. "Taka! I'm heading home."

Takahito walked over to them with Kotori, "Yeah, I'll go to. Kotori and I were talking; we think we should meet at the flood plain. Kotori knows where Reika lives so she's get her when it's time to meet. We're thinking that we'll meet whenever everyone is free."

"Sounds good," said Himeko and Akira nodded.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Also many thanks to Fox, my BETA.<p> 


	5. SOTA

Persona 4 and it's world is owned by Megami Tensei. Not me. This just for fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dance of the Cards<strong>_

**Dance of the Cards**

**V. SOTA**

**May 2035**

**Afternoon**

Reika stared at the two skirts she had laid out on her bed. Despite the fact that both were blue and almost the same length she had no idea which one she should wear. She tried to remember if Aya had commented on either one.

There was a knock on her doorframe. She turned to see her grandmother.

"Rei-chan, there is a girl named Ayase is here to see you. She said it's important."

"Okay," The only reason Reika didn't swear was because her grandmother was standing there.

"Should I make some tea?"

"No, we're most likely going out." Reika went to the door to find Kotori waiting for her.

"Hi, Ebihara." Kotori waved.

"How did you know where I live?"

"I've seen you walk home. My house is a bit further that way," Kotori pointed with her left hand. "Anywho, Himeko and Takahito are finally free so we're having a meeting."

"I figured as much." Reika turned and called behind her, "Grandma, I'm heading out for a bit."

"Have fun," she called back.

Reika pushed Kotori out the door. They didn't talk as they went down the flight of stairs and into the street. Neither of them noticed Ayame at the other end of the street.

"Everyone is here, so... now what?" asked Takahito.

"I think the top priority is to focus on finding the Wild Card. Igor said they're very important," answered Himeko.

"And they can be a boy or a girl," added Kotori.

"What else?" asked Reika, tapping her fingers on her knee. She hoped it wouldn't take too long, she didn't want to cancel her date.

"Ann said... They might be someone new, like a transfer student or such. She wasn't really helpful. Just that they would be different than most, but that can range a lot; from popularity to different skills."

"So she wasn't very helpful," Reika shook her head. "That's just great."

"We know for sure she/he will be our age, in school," said Kotori.

"That's still a lot of people."

Kotori poked Reika, "Stop that. You're not helping."

Akira brushed a bug off Himeko's lower shoulder, "Not to be mean, but I highly doubt it's anyone on the basketball team. We're good, but there's nothing super special about any of us."

"You're one and you are one of the last I would have pegged for a Persona User, but for the Wild Card I think you're right." Kotori looked back at Reika. "What about you?"

Reika shrugged, "Dunno, maybe. I'll pay closer attention and tell you later." She looked at her watch. "We're going to be here a while aren't we?"

"Yes," chorused the others.

"Then I need to make a call. Be right back." She stood and walked further down the incline.

To be nice they stopped talking about the Wild Card and drifted though random topics. When Reika came back Akira was blushing bright red while Kotori was covering her mouth trying not to laugh. Takahito had his face in his hands looking exasperated. Himeko was staring at grass a little to the left. Reika decided she didn't want to know.

**Early Morning**

Kotori sighed again as she checked her phone, Himeko still wasn't answering. She figured it was more being busy then a snub. When Himeko was mad at you she let you know. She smiled to herself. Few people had seen Himeko's temper; none of them would be forgetting it.

As she rounded the corner she saw both Shinji and Onishi outside Batafurai. The way Onishi was gripping the broom handle she looked ready to smash it against Shinji. As interesting as it would be to see the shy, sweet girl do such a thing, Kotori preferred to have her boyfriend in one piece. She hurried to reach them.

"Shinji-kun," Kotori stood on tip-toes to kiss his cheek.

"Kotori-chan," Shinji gave her a half hug. "You're early today."

"Ayase-san, please look over there." Onishi pointed behind Kotori. Kotori looked.

"What am I looking for?"

"See, Onishi? She doesn't see anything."

Onishi pressed her lips together in a tight line. Different emotions crossed over her face making Kotori slightly concerned.

"Fine, I'm going inside." She shoved the broom at Shinji. "You finish out here. I'll take Ayase-san's order."

"But-" Shinji started to protest, but Onishi already went inside. He bit his lip, "Maybe I went too far?"

Kotori cocked her head to the side, "What did you do?"

"I...well I said 'don't be crazy.'" He shook his head, "I didn't mean anything by it but after that she got really upset."

She felt exasperated, "Sometimes you're such a guy."

"I _am_ a guy."

"Not the point. You really should know not to say such a thing to her after everything that happened with her aunt."

The tip of Shinji's ears turned pink, "Yeah..."

"I'm going to go in now. See you in a bit."

Shinji nodded and Kotori entered the shop. Onishi didn't give her the customary greeting, not even looking up from putting out the fresh muffins.

"It's there, even if he can't see it. Maybe he needs glasses," muttered Onishi. Kotori was pretty sure she hadn't notice her coming in. "It's new and there and blue."

Blue? Kotori looked back in the direction Onishi had pointed in before. The only blue thing was the door to the Velvet Room. She looked back at Onishi, could she be one too?

"Can you see the Velvet Room door?" asked Kotori

Onishi head snapped up, her eyes wide. "What?"

"Can you see it?"

"Can you?"

"I asked first."

"Yes, but if you can see it too why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't know that's what you were talking about. Lots of things are in that direction. There's also the fact that not many can see it, so I figured it was something else."

Onishi looked at the door the lead to back of the shop. She came around the corner to stand by the large window. Kotori joined her.

"So it's really there?"

"Yes."

"Why can't others see it?"

Kotori opened her mouth to answer, but paused. "How many costumers do you get around this time?"

"Um, not too many. Most come after shift or on Sunday. And we're mainly a carry-out place. So there's never really anyone in here. I'm sure if the Amagi Inn didn't order from here, Suoh-sama would be in a bit of trouble."

"Hmm, let's get Shinji in here and we can go to the Velvet Room. It won't take long; you can use a break or something. I promise no one will really notice, well, except Shinji since we need him to stay in here."

Onishi pursed her lips, "Only if it's really fast."

"I promise, come on," Kotori grabbed Onishi's hand and lead her outside.

Shinji looked up when the door opened. "What's going on?"

"I need Onishi for a bit, really quick. We'll be right back. Can you man the inside?"

"Kotori, Suoh-san may be fond of you, but I don't know if he's this fond."

"It won't take more then five minutes. I'll use my break now," said Onishi in a firm voice.

Shinji looked surprised at her tone. "Fine, five minutes."

"Thanks!" Kotori and Onishi dashed off to the Velvet Room.

It took four minutes, at least that what it seemed like to Shinji. He went back outside to finish. Onishi was quiet again, but Shinji didn't bring it up; he didn't want to get involved if it was some girl thing.

Once he was gone, Onishi pulled out the green crystal torus Ann had given her.

"Onishi-" started Kotori.

"Sakura, please call me Sakura. It seems more appropriate now."

"Alright. Sakura are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just a bit to take in..."

"It will be a bit better after you summon your Persona, it seems to help."

Sakura pulled out the card she place in her apron pocket. The image showed a young woman turned slightly to the side dressed in a golden clasped cloak. Only her pale face and bare feet were visible. Again the name Gersemi ran unbidden though Sakura's mind.

"After your shift I can take you to Daidara."

"Don't you need to tell the others?" asked Sakura, not looking up from her card.

"Yeah...that would be a good idea." She sighed, "At least there is one less person to be the Wild Card. And one Persona user left, well two really."

"When I said you were special I didn't except it to be so true."

Both girls turned to see an elderly man dressed in pastry chef attire. Sakura stuffed the card back into her apron pocket.

"Suoh-sama, I didn't hear you come in," said Sakura.

"I'm not surprised. Finding out such a thing can dull one's reaction to the outside world."

"'Such a thing?'" Kotori couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You know?"

"I don't just know, I am part of it," Suoh walked over to the door and flipped the sign to 'closed'. "I doubt there will be much business today and we have something more important to discuss."

The girls glanced at each other, then at Suoh. Kotori was constantly begging him to reveal all his baking secrets, but he would always refuse with a small smile. That was her extent of knowledge on him. Shinji was still outside fixing the tables. He didn't seem to notice anything. Kotori looked at Sakura again; she didn't look nervous so Kotori figured it was safe.

"Now," Suoh turned back to them. "I suppose for you to trust me I first must tell you some things. My persona is Hyperion. I have not used him in a long while, though, and I am not sure I could use him again. I cannot tell much about my adventures."

"That's okay, but there are more of us. We really should wait until we're all together," Kotori said, reaching for her phone.

"Yes. I saw all of you the other day at the flood plain. If I may propose a new location for you meetings; it is cleaner and if it rains, which is seems to do a lot here, you can still meet."

"Do you mean here?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. Call your friends. I'll make tea." Suoh went back into the kitchens.

"So, Sakura can we trust him?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded. "I think so. Also I like his idea about meeting here. Lots of people hang out at the flood plain; someone could overhear or it could rain. No one really stays to eat here, just mainly you and sometimes your Amagi friend.

"Fine, I'll call the others."

Soon all the other Persona Users had gathered at Batafurai. Kotori introduced them to Sakura Onishi and filled them in on the recent events.

"Well, haven't you been busy," Reika commented after the explanation.

"Yes, so what does everyone think?"

"Hang on, let's talk about this first," answered Takahito. They formed a loose circle but before they really could starts discussing, Kotori pulled Himeko aside.

"Himeko, are you mad at me?" Kotori asked.

"Why would I be?"

"'Cause of what I said the other day, we haven't really talked or anything."

"Oh, that. I'm not mad. If anything Akira was the mad one," She looked over at the group. "Look, Akira feels really bad breaking the shoji doors." She looked back at Kotori. "It's okay with me and Takahito because we were all there, but Ebihara and now Onishi, weren't. It's really kinda embarrassing."

"Fine, but please answer your phone next time, I was kinda nervous."

"Sorry, I had it off. I was on a date."

"Really? That's just great. My new name is going to be date-interrupter. At least Takahito doesn't have a girlfriend so I can't bother him."

Himeko smiled, "I should warn Onishi." To that Kotori just groaned. They laughed a bit after that and rejoined the others.

"I talked for you Nee-san I hope you don't mind," Takahito said as they returned.

"It's fine, thank you," answered Himeko.

"So it's decided then. We'll meet here from now on," said Akira.

"Cool." Kotori nodded. "It's much better than a damp hill."

"There is something else I want to talk about." Everyone turned their attention to Takahito. "I think we need a name. Something we can use as a code, just in case."

"Sound like a good idea. Have you thought of anything?"

"Yes." Takahito took a folded bit of paper out of his pocket. There was an English phrase written on it. Himeko took it from him.

"Seekers of the Answer: S-O-T-A," said Himeko in English. She switched back to Japanese. "This will read like Souta. That is very clever."

Takahito blushed. "We should stick to writing it in English, it won't be that strange. I mean lots of things are written in English."

"True. So are we all agreed on the name?" Himeko looked around. All the others nodded.

"Very well. From now on we are SOTA."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	6. Yasogami High School

Persona 4 and it's world is owned by Megami Tensei. Not me. This just for fun.

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. I've kinda lost my BETA and I can't find another willing to take this story on. So I'll do my very best on my own.

_**Dance of the Cards**_

**Dance of the Cards**

**VI. Yasogami High School**

**May 2035**

**Twilight**

Sakura looked nervously at the oak Tonfa in her hands. Reika on the other hand looked a bit too gleeful with her axe.

Kotori looked at Himeko, "Should we be worried?"

"Not so long as she keeps to chopping shadows. The real question is should they be taken at the same time or do we need to take two trips?"

"If we stick to Junes I think they can both go. We were three newbies and managed."

"I think Himeko should go with them." Akira turned to Kotori "We can stay here with Takahito."

Kotori puffed out her cheeks, "Fine."

Akira looked at the two new girls, "Is that fine with you two?"

Sakura pressed her lips together and nodded.

"I suppose," said Reika.

"Taka! We need you to take us to Junes," called out Himeko.

"Right." Taka called on Balder, sending the three girls to the twisted maze that made up Junes.

**Junes 4th Floor**

Reika stepped over some questionable looking cabbages. "Why are there cabbages with a bunch of TVs. Should these have been two floors down?"

"Maybe the shadows were hungry," suggested Himeko. Sakura cracked a smile, but Reika just shook her head.

"The great Amagi makes bad jokes, how unladylike."

Himeko choose to ignore her. The joke had made Onishi loosen up just a bit, which was the whole point. If she remained so tense it could prove to be fatal in battle. Reika had already needed to defend her twice.

"Amagi-senpai, this one is different from the others," said Sakura pointed at a large television. It was the bear again, stuck in the same loop.

"It was like that last time too..."

"Do you think it means anything?" asked Reika.

"I don't know." Himeko walked up to the screen. Even though it was just a mascot the look it had on it's face seemed very real; very real and very tormented. Himeko had the strong desire to touch the screen, so she did. A strong stock ran up her arm, making her jump back.

"You okay?"

Himeko rubbed her hand against her pant leg as she nodded.

"It might be a good idea not to touch anymore TVs." Reika looked to her left. "A shadow! Let's show it who's boss!" Together they charged the shadow.

For this fight there were only two metal dolphin like creatures and a strange flowing tongue. Reika bashed the first dolphin. It reacted too fast for Reika to block the counterblow. Luckily it wasn't too strong.

"Gersemi!" shouted Sakura striking the card with a tonfa. The young woman appeared. Her arms appeared out of hidden slits in the cloak. As she lifted them up a garu attack hit the flowing tongue. Himeko attacked the tongue with her kusarigama causing it to explored into red mist. When the second dolphin attacked her she managed to block the blow.

While the second dolphin was busy with Himeko Reika finished off the first one. With a final swipe for Himeko's blade the last shadow bursted into red mist. Himeko let out a breath.

"That was great guys. No big injuries or mishaps," said Himeko with a smile.

The rest of the battles continued in the same fashion. Finally they reached the top floor were the boss shadow use to be. It was still empty.

"That's it. Do you want to come back?" Takahito voice sounded as if he was speaking at the other end of a tunnel.

"I need to go back. I'm getting really tired," panted Sakura.

"I think we should all go back. We don't want to push it." Reika nodded. "Yes Taka, we're ready to come back."

There was flash and the three girls found themselves back with the others. Kotori walked up to meet them.

"So? How was it?" she asked.

"It was okay, a bit strange but I'm glad to know I'm not insane." Sakura looked down at her Tonfa, this time she didn't look nervous.

"I liked it. Like Onishi said, strange, but awesome." Reika leaned against her axe. "This is much better then a racket. It doesn't brake when you hit them."

Akira came up to join them. "That's...good. Let's rest tomorrow. After that we can see if we should come again."

"Who made you boss?" Kotori placed her hands on her hips.

"It's just a suggestion Ayase."

"Uh, oh last name," Kotori said with a whistle which caused Himeko to elbow her.

"I think it's a good plan." Reika rolled her axe shoulder. "Let's stick with it."

**After School**

Kotori sighed, not paying as much attention as she should to her club vice-president as he went about german chocolate. Golden week was over and they had only managed to go to the Twilight twice. Also Junes was getting boring. She hoped they could move on soon, but Takahito was having trouble finding the next location.

She looked around the room. He had said the high school could be the next location. As she looked around she noticed Hayase-senpai was staring at her. Kotori smiled but Hayse-senpai quickly looked away. Well that was strange, she sighed again. She hoped the others were having more fun.

Himeko leaned on the third floor half-wall. Most of time she didn't mind being in the "Go-Home Club". She was too busy with the Inn to notice, but things were slow right now. It wouldn't be too bad if not for everyone else being in a club. Maybe she should join one, just to be in one. Koshimizu Miu was in the Art club but according to Aunt Nanako she rarely showed. Maybe she should check out some clubs.

She pushed off the railing, only to bump into someone. With a sharp gasp she tensed. The person said something as they continued to walk but Himeko wasn't paying attention. There was a tightening in her chest, almost as if her heart refused to beat. It was almost like the room. The nasty, bad room she never went in. Air. Someone had sucked all the air from the hall, she needed air! Himeko spirited up the stairs to the roof.

With a loud bang she tossed the door open. She tripped making her stumble into the fencing surround the roof. Her chest still hurt, but at least now she could breath. She tried to clam her breathing, she tried to meditate like she did whenever something like this happened. This time it wasn't working.

A hand touched her shoulder. Everything went blissful. The clasp released her heart and she could fully breath again. She loosen her death grip on the fence. Shocked she turned to see the person attached to the hand.

He was tall, taller then even Akira. His short hair was a common shade of brown, but his eyes were a startling green. No japanese person she knew had green eyes. However their strange color wasn't the oddest thing about them. There was something in them, something she couldn't put a name to.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His japanese seemed fine, if a little slow. She stared at his hand, trying to figure out what had happened. He followed her gaze.

"Ah, sorry." He removed his hand. "I am forgetting about the rare touching of the opposite gender."

The total bliss feeling vanished, but the hard panic did not return. Himeko remembered that she really should say something. "No, it's okay. I just...I'm fine now. I feel much better." She gave what hoped was a reassuring smile.

"That's good. You truly frightened bursting though that door. When it banged against the wall it made everything shake."

"Against the wall?" Himeko look at the large rectangle that lead into the school. "You were on top of that?"

The boy nodded.

"Why?"

"I am hiding for the club people. They are trying to get me to join and won't leave me alone. They do not look for me on the roof that is on the roof."

Himeko laughed, "That's clever."

"I thought so. I didn't plan of falling asleep." He checked his watch. "I should be leaving now. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just waiting for some friends."

"Very well. Good day to you." He tipped an imaginary hat which made her smile. He left closing the door behind him.

Himeko turned to look over the school grounds. She could see the Tennis teams practicing to her right. Who was the foreign guy and why had he made everything so...blissful? A part from some subtle difference in his face and his green eyes, he could pass for Japanese. She was so shocked she hadn't even asked for his name. Her mother would ream her for such poor manners.

A student exited from the school. He looked up and she notice it was the foreign guy again. He waved; she wasn't sure if he could really see her but she waved back. Yes, she definitely need to find out more about him. He had said clubs were after him. With his height she was sure one of them would be the Basketball team. She'd have to ask Akira.

By the time she made it down the gym the Basketball team was done, just the first years were left cleaning up. She went back outside to wait for Akira to come out of the lockers.

"Hey, it's mini-Amagi!"

Only one person called her that. Sure enough when she looked she saw Oliver Moore. His family had become close friends with hers over the years. So much so that he was almost like another brother. He teased her enough to be one anyhow. He was also the main reason her english was proficient and she was probably the reason his japanese was as well.

"Hello, Moore-senpai."

"So formal..." He shook his head. "You waiting for Tasumi?"

"Yes."

He half-turned to call behind him, "Oi, Tasumi! Your girlfriend is here to you! Don't keep her waiting!"

"Oliver!" Himeko hissed, forgetting about formalities at school.

"Sorry, sorry." He ruffed her hair as he walked by. "See ya, mini-Amagi."

She watched him go as she fixed her hair, wondering if most Australians were all that.

"Himeko."

She turn to Akira. The question about the foreign student died in her throat. It seemed that Akira took Oliver seriously about not keeping her waiting. His hair was damper the usual. For some reason it made him look very rather...appealing. Why she couldn't really figure out, it just did. She didn't really care either. It didn't help when he ran his finger though it. He looked to the side, nervous under her gaze.

"I hope you weren't waiting long," he finally said.

Himeko found her voice "No, not really. But I do have a question."

"Yeah?" He stepped a bit closer as some boys from the Tennis team passed.

"Do you know a, I think he's foreign, student with green eyes and really tall? Taller then you."

"Not really. I've just heard the Captain talked about trying to recruit him. Why?"

"I met him earlier, but forgot to get his name."

"Where?"

Himeko gave a mischievous smile "Can't say. Don't want some over edger sports person to rat him out."

"You can't mean me?"

"No, not you." She adjusted the winkle his shirt make the his sports bag. "You're too honorable for that. I can tell you later if you really want when we're alone."

There was a slit second hesitation, one she barely registered before he responded.

"If we're alone, I'd rather not spend it talking about a foreign student." There was something in his tone that make her unsure of how to respond.

"Get a room." Both turned, Himeko with surprise and Akira with a glare. Reika stood a few feet away, her own sports bag slung over a shoulder. "Since we're all close by we should head into Twilight. We haven't been for a week. I've already called Takahito, he's going to meet us there."

"Fine." Came Akira curt reply.

"I'll text Kotori she can get Onishi, we'll meet them there."

**Twilight**

Everyone gathered around Takahito as he scanned the area. They were finally moving on from just wanted to double check to make sure. Himeko knew he received that trait from their mother, she was always double checking everything.

"It's Yasogami High School," said Takahito. "Hang on, I'm taking us there now."

When the light cleared they were in the entrance way of the high school. From the outside it didn't look very different but then they couldn't see very far. only the path up the door was clear. After that everything started to blur.

"So who's going this time? Last time it was Kotori, Sakura and Akira." Reika counted off on her fingers.

"I think it would be good for Himeko, Reika and Akira to go with time," piped up Sakura. Everyone turned to look at her, which made her blush. "I just think it's a good idea."

Himeko thought for a moment before answering, "So do I."

"Well, I don't mind." Reika looked up at Akira "Do you?"

"No, let's go."

**Yasogami High School 2nd Floor**

It was a bit strange going for rather easy shadows to hard ones. It almost caught them off their guard, but they stayed focused. They had come to bend in the road. Reika looked around still a bit weirded out by the lines of desk that were the only things between her and nothingness.

"Ask your brother which way to go," said Reika.

"You can ask himself yourself you know."

"Fine. Oi, Takahito which way?"

"Um..." Takahito voiced buzzed in their eyes. "I'm not sure really. It too hazy to tell."

"That's not useful." huffed Reika.

"Let's just go left," suggested Akira.

"Fine."

Kotori leaned back on the school steps. "You know, this is kinda creepy."

"Creepy?" Sakura didn't look up from cleaning her flute.

"The school being like this. School should never be all empty, it's super creepy."

"Oh. If it would help I could play my flute. Unless..." She looked at Takahito. "Takahito-kun, would it bother you if I played?"

"No, I'll be fine. They're not calling on me much anyways. I'm just trying to figure the rest of this place out."

Sakura nodded and started to play Greensleeves. Not too long after she started to play they saw something dart across the yard towards them. Shocked Sakura stopped playing. The thing stopped as well. Now that it had stopped moving the three could tell that it was a white fox. It seemed a bit too long to be a normal fox. That coupled with the fact that they were in the Twilight made each of them a little nervous.

"Can you scan it?" half-whisper Kotori trying not to move her lips.

"I'll try." Takahito closed his eyes. "I can only tell that it doesn't mean us any harm. It also really liked the music. Maybe you should play again."

Sakura started from the beginning and the fox started to move again. It stopped in front Sakura. The fox followed the movement of her fingers. If foxes really could smile Sakura was sure that this one was. When she stopped playing it moved into her lap and nudged her outer hand. She gave into the random impulse to pet it. It didn't seem to mind.

"Okay...this can't be normal..." Kotori stared at the fox who stared back. "Maybe Igor would know."

"Yeah, too bad we can't talk to him until after we leave," said Takahito.

There was a soft pulse of blue light. When it stopped a door that looked like the one for the Velvet Room was a few feet away.

"Okay...that's...creepy. Convenient, but creepy."

Sakura put away her flute, much to the disappointment of the fox. "Let's go." She stood, cradling the fox as she went to the door. Kotori jumped up to catch up with her. Sakura had only touched the handle when the soft blue light engulfed them.

However Igor was no where to be seen. Only the singer and pianist could be seen. There was also someone standing in the shadows. Sakura couldn't remember if the person had been there last time.

"I see you have made a new friend," said a soft clear voice. The girls turned to the stage to see the singer looking at them. The pianist finished the last note and place his hands on his knees.

"Is it a friend?" asked Sakura.

"Yes." The singer held out a hand. The fox jumped from Sakura's arms and curled along the singer's arm till it reached her neck. There it nuzzled her cheek.

"I am Alina. This," with a elegant wave of her hand she gestured to the pianist, "is Ace. This little girl is called Kit."

Kit purred at her name. She moved to Alina's other shoulder and hopped onto Ace's. His reached up to scratch a certain place by her ear. Kit purred again.

"She will be a great help in your coming journey. Like her mother before her she will help restored your health."

"Her mother?" asked Kotori.

Alina only smiled.

"Her payment is what you pick up from the shadows. The more she likes you the better her prices."

"That sound...reasonable." Sakura didn't really know what else to say. She was mainly surprised that this didn't seem as far-fetched as it should.

"There is something else you must know. Unlike her mother she can also restore you energy. However this great power comes at a cost. Sometimes she will not be there when you feel the need for her."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense. What would be point of that if she's not there when needed?" Kotori didn't like the sound of where this was going. To prove her point she placed her hands on her hips.

Alina's face betrayed no emotions. "She will be there when truly needed. She know the game far better then any of you."

"Game?" Kotori's temper flashed. "Is this a game to you?"

"No." That one word stopped Kotori from responding.

"Um, so she's a member for our team now?" Sakura hoped the question would distracted from the current topic.

Alina turn her attention back to Sakura. "Yes. Treat her well as she will be by your side when you need it most. If you treat her poorly she will leave, never to return."

Sakura nodded and reluctantly Kotori did as well.

"You need to go now. Your friends will be returning shortly."

Kit leaped from Ace's shoulder to Sakura. She had excepted some weight, but there was barely any. Just enough to tell that there was, indeed, something on her shoulder.

**Yasogami High School 10th Floor**

They stood in front of what looked like a normal classroom, for some reason that unnerved Himeko more then the voids around them did.

"This is it guys," came Takahito determined voice. "Behind those doors is the big one. Ready?"

"Ready!" they chorused. Akira slid open the doors. Inside it looked like a ransacked classroom. All the desk had been shoved to the perimeter of the room. Some were even overturned or sideways. Long groves marred the floor. However there was no shadow to be seen.

"Where is it?" Reika lifted her axe into a defense position.

"I don't know" Himeko looked around. The walls looked the same as if their were in class; even the ceiling was the shadow didn't have any darkness to hide in. "Tak-"

Loud ticking fills the room. All three looked around trying to tell where it was coming from. A gilt from above caught Akira's eyes. It was getting bigger and far closer to Himeko then he liked. Without warning he reached forward, wrapped an arm around her waist pulling them both back as fast as he could. A large clockwork shadow landed before them separating them from Reika. It's torso ended it a point, which explained the groves in the floor. It's middle was a large, old fashion clock. Upon it's skinny neck was blue shadow mask. Half of it was smile and half was frowning, much like a theater mask.

Akira resisted the urge to shove Himeko behind him. "You okay?"

"Yes. Reika?"

"I'm fine, just a bit creeped out."

When Reika talked the shadow turned to face her. It jumped at her, but she managed to block. Akira took a run swing. However the attacked didn't work.

"Guy! the reading is coming in that physical attacks won't work," said Takahito

"Yeah, got that already," shouted Akira.

"Agi!" Himeko sliced her card. Persephone appeared. When she pointed at the shadow flames appeared around it. It spun to face them. The hand on the clock spun as a bolt stuck Himeko.

"Crap, that's Zio. What the hell am I suppose to do now?" Akira fumed. He couldn't use physical and his Zio would only make things worse. Reika attacked with Bufu. Again it turned it's attention back to her. This time it was critical hit, with a gasp she fell. Himeko ran to the other side, blocking the next blow from hitting Reika.

Akira swung again. Even if it didn't do anything Himeko would have time to help and heal Reika. It work; the thing attacked him instead. It used Zio which Akira could could dodge. The dodge made it fall.

"Let's all attack!" shouted Akira across the fall shadow. All three charged the shadow. However it wasn't enough to destroy it. It just seemed to make it angrier. An angry shadow was a good thing, sometimes it made mistakes. Like missing Reika when it attacked.

When Himeko used Agi again. Akira remember of an item that they picked up called a firecracker. It was suppose to do what Himeko just did. He searched in the bag for it. It wasn't near the top, but something called an Ice Cube was. Akira didn't care, so long as it wasn't Zio. He tossed the item at the shadow. Ice formed around it's center and when the ice broke so did the shadow. The hands fell off and head hung down as it sank to the ground. It quickly dissolved into thick dark red mist.

Reika leaned on her axe while Himeko was panting slightly. Akira feel a bit guilty. He didn't feel at all worse for wear, but then he never got hit.

"Smart thinking Tasumi." Reika straighten up. "Now let's get out of here. I need food and a nice long nap."

Himeko gave a small laugh, "That's sound great. Taka, get us out of here please."

"On it."

The sight that greeted them was a strange one. Kotori and Sakura were sitting by the school steps playing with what looked like a white fox.

"What on earth are you two doing?" asked Reika.

Sakura looked up, "This is Kit." She went go to explain everything that Alina had told them.

"That sounds helpful and...cryptic." Akira looked down at Kit. "Is there something in her mouth?"

"Yeah, it's some kinda gem. We don't know what it is."

"Something fox guardians of shines have an object in their mouth. A gem is one of them," supplied Himeko. "I won't put discount that possibility."

"Yeah, that's true." Kotori looked over at Takahito. "You're from the same old family, couldn't you have told us?"

Takahito blushed. "I didn't know. Anyways, it was fun listening to your strange theories."

"I'm sure it w-" Reika groaned. "Now there's a blue door. I suppose that leads to the Velvet Room." The three that stand behind nodded. "Is anything else new?" They shook their heads. "Great. Let's good home. I'm beat."

They gather their things and left the Twilight.

**Evening**

"Mom is going to very unhappy." Takahito pulled on a stray end of Himeko's skirt.

Himeko smacked his hand away. "Don't pull on it."

"Can Akira fix it?" asked Sakura.

"It's also burned, the hem would have to be taken up. And I don't sew." Akira frown.

Kotori crouched down to inspected Himeko's skirt. "Not by too much. It will still be well within school regs." Kotori stood back up. "However I'm afraid your scarf is history."

"That easier to replace." Himeko removed her scarf to place it in her pocket. Her skirt was black, easier enough to hide to burns. Her scarf was yellow, it keep wearing it was asking for trouble.

"Akira, I know you can sew! Don't be mean and help your poor girlfriend." Kotori tried to glare at Akira, which didn't work too well since she had to crane her neck up.

Before she could respond a girl turned the corner next to the shine. It was Ayane Hayase. Reika froze. She really didn't want to run into Aya here. Especially not when she was tired and just wanted to go to bed.

"Rei-chan..." Aya started but her voice faded. She cleared her throat and started again. "I thought you had family matters..."

"It kinda is."

"But they aren't your family. This is Amagi Himeko." She gestured at Himeko. "You don't even like her!"

"This is more important then family." Reika rubbed her face. "And it's like a family matter, I can't get out of it and I _need_ to do it."

Akira thought it was strange to learn this, after all it was Reika was the one who suggested they go today. However he thought it best that he keep it to himself. Unfortunately Takahito didn't feel the same way.

"Ebihara-san, I thought you said everyone was free to come today."

Reika turned at gave Takahito a look that could kill. Himeko pitched her brother.

"Ow, what was that for?" He turned to glared at his sister.

"Be quiet."

"Um, we can leave you two alone..." trailed off Sakura. She started to inch away.

"No, there's no need." Reika closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I am sorry Aya, but I really can't tell you. I am may have to cancel things in the future-"

At that Aya turned and ran back from where she came from.

"Aren't you going after her?" asked Kotori after Reika didn't move.

"No, if she doesn't want to listen I won't make her...I'm going to go now. See ya." Reika continued down the street into the South Shopping District.

"Well, that was awkward." Kotori linked her arm with Sakura. "Come on Kouhai. We'll walk home together, at least part way. Bye-bye!" Kotori left with Sakura.

"Say Taka, why don't you go check out if there's anything interesting posted on the bulletin board."

For once Taka took the hint. "Sure, Onee-san." He walk down to it.

Himeko turned back to Akira.

"I take it there's something you want to talk to me about?"

"Yes. I know you don't like to sew, but please can you fix my skirt? There's no way I can go home like this without a bunch of questions." She smoothed the edge of her skirt. "I know you're really good and can do it. If it was anything else I could ask your father, but he'd tell my father and I'd still have a problem. So please?" She looked back up at him.

"Fine, I'll do it." Akira highly doubt she was aware of how cute she at that moment or the one before. If she did he was in very big trouble.


	7. Inquisition

Persona 4 and it's world is owned by Megami Tensei. Not me. This just for fun.

_**Dance of the Cards**_

**Dance of the Cards**

**VII. Inquisition **

**May 2035**

**After School**

Himeko sighed over the papers before her. It had been three days since they had beaten the Clockwork Shadow. Reika was still being cold to them and Kotori had reported that Hayase-senpai kept staring at her during club. It had even made her burn her would not do. They needed to be a team, a united front. Someone would have to talk to Reika. Only it couldn't be Himeko, as Hayase said; Reika didn't like her.

At least Himeko had found something useful to do while the others were at club. She had decided to try and find the Wild Card. She had already gotten a list with all transfer students. To her surprised there had been eight. One had only stayed for two months. Another was long gone after dropping out so there were only six left. It still seemed like a lot. Onishi had pointed out that it would most likely be a boy. They had four girls already and only two boys. To keep things balanced, which seemed to be the point of this whole thing, the remaining two must be boys. Which narrowed it down to three. Ashiya Tekuri, Honda Kaede and Li Ken. She couldn't find Ashiya and Honda was in Port City with his club. Li was no where to be found as well.

Himeko leaned back on her arms to stare at the sky, heavy clouds rolled slowly by. At this rate she wasn't going to be help to anyone. She heard the soft thump of someone landing. That couldn't be right, she had checked to make sure no one was on the roof. They didn't want someone to see what she was researching, it would be a bit hard to explain. She couldn't have missed someone, she never did. Even now she couldn't tell someone was there. Her head snapped up to see if her ears had played a trick on her. They hadn't; just standing there was the foreign boy from before. He was staring at her with his strange green eyes. It wasn't really the color that made them so strange. She had seen enough foreign eyes at the Inn for the novelty to wear off. There was just something about them. Coupled with the fact that she couldn't sense him she was put on edge. She swung her legs to the side and stood.

Something must have shown on her face because he moved as well. He took his hands out of his pocket and moved his weight to the balls of his feet. Himeko's hands felt empty without her kusarigama.

"Who are you?"

The foreigner shook his head, "You speak too fast."

"I asked who are you."

"I am Dai- wait, Takigawa Daisuke. I am in class 1-3."

"That is a full japanese name, why do you have trouble with the language?"

Daisuke stared at her for a long moment before placing his hands back in his pockets. "I have lived in Germany with my mother since I was 5. I have fallen out of practice. Why do you ask so many questions?"

Himeko had no answer to that that didn't sound insane. Instead she tried again to sense something from him, still nothing. Maybe if she went into meditation she would be able.

"I wish you to stop that, please." Daisuke shifted his weight again.

"Stop what?"

"The reading, you are very coarse."

"Are you using the right words?"

He gave her a level look. "Yes. My japanese is not that poor. You are trying to get a sense of me, but I am block you. So you are trying harder. It is like you are banging on my door, very annoy, very rude."

Himeko legs gave away. "Y-you know?"

"Yes."

"H-how?"

"You are very untrained. Anyone with proper training can tell what you are doing. I advise you do not try so coarsely with other that are blocked. They will not take it kindly."

"Training? You can train this?" Himeko lifted her hand but wasn't sure what to point at.

"You...are not knowing this?"

"No." Himeko shook her head. "Half the time I think I am insane." Even though she whispered the last part Daisuke heard her. Any fight or dislike of her he had disappeared with those words. His mother had told him about ones like her. The ones who were alone.

Daisuke kneeled in front of her drawing her attention. "I can help you."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"I can help you. I know of a way to help, to control what you have. You are not insane. You are not alone."

"Are...are you like me?"

"I am not sure what you are like."

Hiemko explained to him of the feelings she would get from people, of the things she seemed to know. Of the times things scared her that scared no one else. She explained everything that she could never truly tell anyone else. Not once did his face show disbelief. In fact it never really changed. He only looked at her with mild concern and occasionally nodded; finally she finished.

"I am not like you. You are more like my mother. Her...abilities are more like yours."

"Is she here?"

"No. But she has told me all the things she knew. Even though I do not have her abilities I have some of my own. She thought it necessary to teach me as she had been taught."

"What can you do?"

"To put it simply I can block. The first time we met you were in a panic from something. I did not put everything together till later, however when I touched you you became better, that was because I blocked the thing that had affected you. Yet I cannot sense them, but they leave me be. So it's not too bad."

Himeko looked to the sky again, "Sometimes I wish they would leave me be."

"All wish that wish."

Himeko gave a unladylike scoff.

"Do you wish me to help train you?"

Himeko looked back down at him, "Yes."

"Good." He stood. "But first I would like know your name."

"Oh! I am Amagi Himeko." She stood and gave a slight bow. "Sorry for not telling you before."

"It's fine. First I shall explain just what you are sensing..."

**Evening**

Himeko lay on her futon staring the the ceiling. Talking with Daisuke, she really couldn't call him anything else at this point, had been very enlightening. To think all this time she had been sensing spirits and people's true feelings. After he explained it all she felt rather dumb for not figuring it out soon. However Daisuke said that was normal. Those things scared her, so of course she wouldn't dwell or even truly think about it. Everything was made worse by the fact the she never saw the things, only feel and sometimes heard them. That was the worse kind of knowing according to Daisuke's mother. He had told her that maybe with time she would be able to see them as well. She wasn't too such she wanted that.

Her phone rang with the tone that indicated the call had be rerooted to her phone from the House Phone.

"Amagi Residence." she answered in her best Amagi Inn voice.

"Hello, Himeko-chan. It's Kotori's Uncle. I was wondering if she was there."

Thankfully Himeko's senses worked perfectly this time, "Yes, she's in the bath right now. Do you need her?"

"No, no. I just wanted to make sure." He already sounded distracted.

"Understood Ayase-san."

"Goodbye." He hung back. Himeko let her hand drop. She wondered where Kotori really was. Well, not really she could guess.

The next thing Himeko was aware of what that her phone was buzzing. The read-out said it was Kotori.

"What?" answered Himeko.

"I'm right outside your room. Let me in."

Himeko when over and opened the one of the shoji doors. Kotori was crouched nearby her phone still to her ear.

"Get in here."

"Thanks." She hopped one foot as she removed her shoe. Himeko didn't wait for Kotori to enter the room before going back to bed. Soon enough Kotori closed the door with a soft thud. Himeko kept her eyes closed as she heard Kotori set up the sleeping bag.

"Please tell me I'm not dead," whispered Kotori.

"You're not dead, but you so own me."

"I know, I know."

"I didn't even know if I was suppose to cover for you. I just guessed."

"You always guess right."

Himeko turned to face her. "That may be, but it's still not nice."

"I know, I am sorry. We didn't mean to fall asleep, it just kinda happened."

"I thought he had an alarm set so that this wouldn't happen."

Kotori blushed bright red. "I...kinda knocked it off the table, which made it shut off. So it never went off."

Himeko gave a wicked smiled. "You know you can't let it rest at that."

"Fine, fine." Kotori rolled over so that she was staring at the ceiling. "We were on the bed reading, I said something that made him tickle me, which made me squirm, which made me bump into the nightstand. That made the alarm fall. The only reason I woke up was cause I was sleeping on my arm funny. We both thought it was funny till we saw the time." Kotori groaned. "Shin-kun wanted to walk me here, but I said there was no way could end well, so I promised to text him when I got here."

"Do you?"

"Crap, no." Kotori reached for her phone and sent a quick message.

"Now let's try a get some more sleep." As soon as the words were out of her mouth a blinding light fill the sky. Both girl yelped and covered their faces.

"What is that?" asked Kotori when it still hadn't gone away.

Slowly Himeko lower her hands, "It's the Sun."

"Why?"

"Igor did say normal twilight won't be happening. I suppose we've just been asleep for the morning ones."

Kotori buried her face in her pillow with a muttered curse.

**Afternoon**

"Why are we having a picnic?" asked Reika as she looked at the large blanket Kotori had laid out full of food.

" 'Cause we need a break," answered Kotori.

"We've had a break. We haven't been to Twilight in the past four days. It's Sunday, we really should go."

"We were busy with school and clubs. If we spent every off day in Twilight, we would wear ourselves out." Akira took the box Sakura handed him with a small nod. "We need a small break."

Reika still didn't look happy. She was about to protest further when Himeko interrupted her.

"We'll have a picnic and after we can see if we want to go. Does that sound good?"

"Fine." Reika sat next to Takahito. She muttered a small thanks when he handed her a box.

"Amagi-senpai, have you found out anything about the Wild Card?" asked Sakura.

"Not really. I've been looking for males, like you said, but I couldn't find two of them and the other was out of town."

"Does it have to be a transfer student?" Takahito tapped his chopstick on his box. "It could be anybody, maybe we're looking in the wrong place. There might be a reason you couldn't find them, it's not them."

Akira shook his head. "That doesn't really make sense. However you might be right about it not being a transfer student."

"If that's so. It doesn't really narrow it down, even if I only look at guys. It wouldn't be long before the school finds out I'm checking them all out. Then there's-"

"Sorry to interrupted but Hayase-senpai is heading this way." Sakura pointed.

Reika turned to see Aya heading down the incline. She didn't look very happy but then Reika supposed she didn't have a reason to. She felt a slight pang of guilt for how she had been treating Aya, but she wasn't even sure why she was doing it. Even now she wasn't sure why she had stood and walked towards Aya.

"Rei-chan, I really need to talk with you."

"I know. Let's go to the covered bench."

"Fine." Aya reached out to take Reika's hand but changed her mind. Before Reika could react she started to walk off. Reika had to jog slightly to catch up. Sometimes she wondered why Aya hadn't gone for the track team, her legs were certainly long enough. Aya did have the best legs. Reika shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, she really didn't need to be thinking that kind of thing right now.

Aya didn't bother to sit once they reached the bench. She just turned to face Reika with her arms crossed.

"I want to know why you are always with them. And I am not exaggerating. If you aren't at home, school or club you are with them. I would like to spend at least some time with my girlfriend, _if_ that is even what I should call you anymore."

"What?" Reika stepped closer to place her hands on Aya's shoulders. "Of course you still call me that. I want to be your girlfriend."

"Then why don't you act like it!"

"I..."

"See that! You can't say anything. You may not mind having lunch with me or holding my hand, but...I don't know, call me selfish but I want more then that. Look, I don't need you to shout from the Top Hill that you're my girlfriend, but something more then now would be great." Aya gave a sad sigh. "I want to give you chocolates on Valentine's Day."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"Well, first off the chocolate thing. I was, I don't know what I was."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"No, never."

"Are you ashamed of liking girls?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what?" Aya voiced cracked. "What is the problem?"

"I-I don't know." Reika rubbed her face. "I just don't know, all right?"

Aya looked taken back by her shout, which only made Reika feel worse.

"Rei-chan...I want to help, I really do. But I don't know how much more of this I can take. Can't you trust me with what's going on?"

Reika couldn't answer her.

"If you can't answer that, can you answer me why you spend more time with Ayase then the others?"

For a moment Reika wasn't sure what she meant by the question. When she figured it out it feel like Aya had punched her. "Do you think I would cheat on you?"

Aya looked away, "I don't know what to think anymore..."

"I can't...I don't know what to say to reassure you."

"Neither do I."

This time it was Reika that walked away. She couldn't handle this now, not with everything else. She needed to pound some shadows in. She hoped the others were done eating cause she wasn't taking no for an answer. She could handle shadows, she knew what they wanted. They weren't hard to understand, didn't demand things she didn't know if she had or could give.

She saw they all sitting around, just talking. Talking while maybe the world came closer to ending. She saw Tasumi absently play with Himeko's hair. She was sure he didn't notice, but if Himeko's small smile was any indication, she did. It just wasn't fair. Why couldn't she have that with Aya? Why couldn't they just sit and talk with friends like those two did? Everything was made worse by the look Akira gave Himeko went he thought the others weren't looking. It was a look that was what she felt. It was what she couldn't express, not even to the one she loved more then anything.

Takahito was the first to look up.

"We have to go the Twilight today. Now." Reika's voice left no room for argument. Despite that Akira looked like he was ready to battle her down. He was stopped when Himeko gave his hand squeeze.

"I think it's okay if we go today," said Himeko. She kept a tight hold on Akira's hand and no one else protested the idea.

**Twilight**

"Do we know who's going?" asked Takahito after he transported everyone to the high school.

"Since Reika was the one who wanted to come so badly she can take Kotori and Sakura. They haven't been though this one yet." Akira voiced betrayed no emotion, but Himeko and Kotori could tell something was up.

"I don't mind." Sakura gave Kit one final pat before standing. "I would like to train some more."

"Fine with me. Let's kick some shadow butt." Kotori did a superhero pose with her crossbow that made Takahito laugh.

"Alright, alright. It doesn't seem like anything big or bad has popped up so you shouldn't have any problems."

As the other walking toward the school Himeko pulled Akira as far away as the maze entrance would allow.

"What's wrong?" asked Himeko.

"What?"

"You're being...brusque. I don't think the others really noticed, but I did and maybe Kotori. So what's wrong?"

"Reika is wrong."

"just being herself or did she do something."

"The way she is demanding to go today regardless of if anyone else can handle it."

That last part left Himeko confused, "Who can't handle it?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, but just for today. You're tired, too tired to fight shadows. I don't want you to get hurt." He brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I suppose that's true, but you don't have to be rude to Reika for it. There are enough of us that not everyone has to fight. The others have already gone and we're here talking."

"Fine, but she still could stand to be a bit nicer."

Himeko gave a small shake of her head before resting it on him. With a smile Akira gave the top of her head a kiss.

**Yasogami High School 3rd Floor**

Reika was feeling much better, pounding on shadows helped a lot. She wasn't sure how health it was, but she didn't really care at this point.

Sakura, on the other hand, was doing her best not to hyperventilate. The darkness beyond the desks seemed into be getting closer. Who knew what was hiding in it. What if it came to attack them while they were busy with the shadows. She could remember the darkness from before. The terror it filled her with.

"Sakura-chan?" Kotori voice sounded so far away. "Sakura-chan what's wrong?"

Sakura tried to answer but her mouth wouldn't move. She felt Kotori place a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I can't," stuttered Sakura. "I can't do this anymore, I can't. I have to go." Her voice became higher as she spoke.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll leave. We have an item for that."

Reika dug into the bag for a Go-ball. "Found it." She cracked it open. A twisting light appeared and took them out of the maze.

"What's wrong?" asked Takahito as the others hurried towards them.

"We need to leave," answered Reika.

"Okay."

**Evening**

Sakura took greedy gulps from the bottle of water Kotori had handed her.

"I'm sorry," whispered Sakura.

"It's fine. We're just worried about you." Himeko rubbed small circles on her back. Sakura was surprised at how good it felt.

"It was just the...darkness beyond the desks. I..." Sakura blushed. "I don't do well with dark."

"Sorry we didn't know, we could have warned you."

"It's okay, I mean who excepts a teenager to be afraid of the dark." All were surprised at how bitter Sakura sounded.

"Hey, it's fine. Everyone is scared of something. I'm scared of needles. I never liked getting my shots." Kotori smiled a little.

"I suppose...still please don't tell anyone."

"We won't tell, we're friends. Friend are there for each no matter what." Reika was a bit surprised to hear Kotori phrase what they were that way. She had never really thought about it that way, but from everyone else's responds she seemed to be the only one who hadn't.

"Thank you everyone." Sakura gave a small smile. "I feel much better now. I think I should go home now."

"Reika and I live kinda close by we'll walk with you some of the way."

"Thanks, I'd like that."


	8. Flood Plain

Persona 4 and it's world is owned by Megami Tensei. Not me. This just for fun.

_**Dance of the Cards**_

**Dance of the Cards**

**VIII. Flood Plain**

**May 2035**

**After School**

Himeko hoped Daisuke would be the roof again, she had missed him yesterday. The roof door opened with a groan, but there was no one to be seen. She looked up wondering if he was laying under the water tower.

"Daisuke-kun!" No one answered. Maybe he was asleep, so she climbed the first few rungs to look. No one was there so with a sigh she jumped to the ground. This was highly disappointing. If she went to Kotori's club they might give her some of whatever they were making, that seemed like a good plan.

Kotori sighed, she really didn't like it when she pulled the short stick. Even though everyone cleaned up their own mess there was still a few things left to do.

"Where did everyone go?"

Kotori turned to see Himeko standing in the back doorway.

"Hayase-senpai suggested that we end early." Kotori turned back to wiping down the last counter.

"Oh, does she still not like you?"

"I don't know if I'd go that far, but she has been acting strange."

"Do you need help?"

"Can you put the bowls in the pantry?"

"Sure" Himeko grabbed a set of mixing bowls. When she opened the pantry door it blocked her view of Kotori.

Someone opened the front classroom doors causing Kotori looked up.

"Hayase-senpai?" Kotori was confused. After all it was Hayase-senpai who called for the early dismissal.

Aya walked to Kotori. She removed the rag from Kotori's hand. However she didn't let go of the hand. Kotori looked at her confused.

"Sen-" Before Kotori could finish Aya leaned forward. For a moment Kotori couldn't comprehend what was going Hayase-senpai's lips moved slightly against her's it hit her, Hayase-senpai was kissing her. Kotori reared back quickly bringing the back of her hand to her lips.

"W-what?" Kotori stared at Hayase-senpai, more importantly Reika's girlfriend. She noticed her wrist was still being held so she tugged free. "You...but you're Reika-senpai's girlfriend..."

Something flashed across Aya's face. "Your point?"

"You really shouldn't kiss other girls when you have a girlfriend...or a boyfriend."

"Really?" Aya raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, really." The shock had worn off, now Kotori was mad. "Don't kiss people who have boyfriends _or _someone who isn't your girlfriend. It's rude and hurtful. AND called cheating. Which apparently I need to tell you is very, very bad."

Aya stared at Kotori for a long moment before walking away.

"What the hell was that?" asked Kotori to no one really. She looked to the right, the pantry door was still open. She walked over and peered around the door. Himeko was crouched with her back to one of the cooking desk, hidden from view.

"Well?"

"I saw you pull back from the kiss. I figured it was best to hide."

"Good. I can't image what would have happened if she saw you." Kotori groaned. "What am I going to do? I have to tell Shinji."

Himeko stood, "Is that a problem?"

"No, not really. I'm more scared of Reika. She has an axe, a viking axe."

Himeko when to get the other bowls, not sure of what do say.

"She's going to kill me, isn't she?"

"Don't worry, it's five against one."

"That's so not what you're suppose to say!"

"What am I suppose to say?"

"That it won't happen."

"It won't happen," parroted Himeko.

"Thanks," said Kotori sarcastically. "I'm going finish cleaning up now as I contemplate my doom."

**Elsewhere**

The black nothingness would slowly become white nothingness, only to become black again. No matter how many steps were taken the same pattern happened. There was no food, no water, but the need for them seemed to be gone as well. The grey areas were the best places to rest, not that rest was needed. However habits died hard.

**Lunchtime**

Sakura held her card between her forefinger and thumb. She spun it deep in thought. The dark in the Twilight had scared her so and she detested the fact that it did. She wished so deeply that it didn't. She didn't really think she was all that shy, she just didn't want people to know her secrets. The way some girls talked in the restrooms made her cations very necessary.

She was too lost in her thoughts to notice a classmate stop in front of her desk.

"Onishi-chan?"

With a startled gasp her card went flying. Takigawa Daisuke was standing in front of her desk.

"Sorry," he muttered as he bent to pick up the card.

"Wait!" However it was too late, he had her Persona Card in his hand. Sakura held her breathe. No one else had touched her card before, she wasn't sure what was going to happen. For a long while Takigawa just stared at it. He stared so long that Sakura was sure she was going to expire if he didn't do something, anything, else.

Finally he stood, but he wouldn't give back the card. "What is this?"

"A card?"

"Yes, but what kind of card?"

"A...um...god, goddess card?" Sakura mentally winced, even to her own ears it didn't sound good. Judging by the way he stared at her Takigawa thought that same. "It's of Gersemi. which is a norse goddess. She is the daughter Freyja. No much..." Sakura pressed her lips together. Another, slightly less troublesome, fault of her was she would talk far too much when she was truly nervous.

"Gersemi?"

Sakura just nodded, her lips still pressed tight.

"You are friends with the second Amagi are you not?"

"You mean Himeko-senpai?"

"Yes, her."

Sakura thought back to Sunday, to how nice the rest of the S.O.T.A.s were. She supposed without really realizing it they had become friends. "Yes, we are."

He placed the card face up on her desk, but didn't remove his hand.

"The two of you share the same...vibe. I didn't really notice it till now." He shrugged. "I suppose I didn't know either of you well enough to read it. But now it's clear as glass. It's close to the same vibe as that "black dog" had."

Sakura tugged on her card and he let go. She placed it in her pocket before looking up at him. "I think you should come with me."

Kotori, Himeko and Akira were the middle of lunch on the roof when the door creaked open. Sakura's head peered around it. When she spotted them she disappeared again.

"That was...strange," said Kotori. Akira nodded in agreement.

"Maybe she forgot something," suggested Himeko. Before the others could answer the door opened again. This time Sakura wasn't alone, Daisuke was with her.

"Wow, who's the hottie?"

"Kotori, don't you have a boyfriend?" asked Akira.

"I still do, thankfully."

"Thankfully?"

Kotori ignored him, "But just because I do doesn't mean I can't find other guys attractive. I don't plan on doing anything, but looking."

"It's Takigawa Daisuke from 1-3."

They both looked at Himeko.

"How do you know that?"

"He's been helping me out."

Before Akira could ask anything else Sakura stopped in front of them. Daisuke hung a little ways back.

"Senpais, I think Daisuke-kun could be a S.O.T.A."

"Really?" Kotori looked around Sakura to Daisuke, who gave a small wave. She waved back.

"Yes." Sakura focused her attention on Himeko. "He said that you and I shared something as do the rest of S.O.T.A., some kinda vibe or feeling."

"He's a S.O.T.A. cause he has a special feeling? That's not very logical." Akira voice was skeptically.

Kotori reached behind Himeko to smack Akira's arm "Be nice. Not everything fits in a pretty little box."

Akira glared at her but didn't say anything else.

"We can take him to Batafurai after school and see if he sees the Velvet Room. If he does we can find him a weapon and head off to the Twilight." Himeko other around at the others. "Does that sound agreeable?"

"Yeah, but will Reika like it?"

Kotori leaned back. "Of course she will if it mean we're heading to Twilight."

"Okay, so we'll meet at Batafurai after school?" asked Sakura.

"Yeppers."

**AfterSchool**

Only Himeko and Kotori were outside Batafurai when Reika and Akira arrived.

"Hey, guys," called out Kotori. Himeko offered Akira then Reika a pocky stick when they drew level. He took one, but Reika refused. "Daisuke and Sakura are in the Velvet Room. Since Hime and I have already done it more then once we decided to wait for you. What took you so long?"

"The sport clubs had a mandatory meeting. Matches are coming up," answered Akira. He looked over to the Velvet Room just in time to see the door opened. Sakura and Daisuke walked out.

"Is it just me or does he seem calmer then the rest of us did?" asked Reika.

"He's calmer." Himeko placed the pocky box back in her bag. "He is use to this sort of thing. While is mother isn't a Persona User, she deals with...spirits and such."

"Well, aren't you Miss. Knowable."

Himeko gave a shrug that was very close to Kotori's.

When Daisuke and Sakura joined them he showed them his new Persona Card. Upon it was a young man with his hand held out. A small Sun was nestled in his palm. Under his other arm was a lyre. The only clothing he wore was a cloth wrapped around his waist that was held in place with a golden clasp. His pale hair fell in gentle waves.

"Apollo," he supplied.

"Nice," said Kotori. "Now let's find you something pointy!"

**Twilight**

Daisuke spun his spear over his head.

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Kotori. "How to you do that?"

"I have training with the staff."

Takahito called around to gather around him. "A new maze has opened up-"

"Then let's go to it." interrupted Reika.

"Before you go you must be informed of the new circumstances." Everyone turned to the new voice. Ann was standing in front of the Velvet Room door. "You have found all except the Wild Card. You may now take four upon your quests into the maze. That is all." She took a step back and disappeared.

Daisuke stared after her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Takahito.

"I just doubt that that is all."

"It probably isn't, they tend to be cryptic. I think they do it just for the hell of it." Kotori stretched.

Sakura looked around. "Wait, where is Kit?"

"You did say she might not be here and if she isn't we didn't need her. I'm going to take everyone so hold on."

When the light cleared they were at the top of the stairs the lead to the flood plain, if the flood plain had sickly looking black grass. The stairs lead straight into the water.

"Well, that's creepy..." Kotori tightened her grasp on her crossbow. "Hope we don't drown."

"I wish to propose something." Everyone turned their attention to Reika. "I think Kotori, Sakura, Akira and I should go."

"What about Daisuke?" asked Sakura. "He's new..."

"Exactly, we don't know how hard this new maze is. We shouldn't take a newbie with us."

"I suppose that makes sense." Sakura just hoped this maze wasn't dark.

"Then let's go."

**Flood Plain 5th**

Things were going pretty well. Once they got passed the stock factor of seeming to be underwater. The ground looked gross and mucky, the walls ripped with a current, but none of them dared to touch a wall to see if it was wet. Every now and then something floated pass in the walls. The things ranged from normal fish to fish the should only belong in twisted night terrors. Even random bits of garbage went by.

However as they rounded a corner a shadow caught them by surprised. Reika cursed in frustration as she was knocked down.

There were only two shadow, but they were large. They looked like policemen with a giant hole in their abdomens. In these holes hung a large key. One turned to Sakura, who hadn't gotten up yet, when it pointed it's gun at her purple bullets shot forward.

Sakura gave a shout as they hit her. Even after they were gone she still felt the strange burning sensation.

Kotori fired twice at the one the attacked Sakura. It turned it's attention to her. Again it fired the purple bullets, but Kotori blocked them. The other policeman shot a large bullet at Akira. He hissed as it stung, again it attacked and again Akira couldn't block it.

"Mabufu!" shouted Reika. Thankfully she managed to hit both of them.

"Garu!" called Sakura in a hoarse whisper, the burning was still strong. She manage to hit the one that attacked her. Sakura gasped at the burning explored, when it died back down she felt weaker.

"Sakura!" called out Kotori. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. I feel really weak."

"Guys!" Takahito's voice crackled. "Sakura-senpai has been poisoned. When she attacks it will drain her."

"Crap." Reika failed to block a blow, but managed to stay standing. In retaliation she smashed her axe into the shadow. It stumped.

"Good! Zio!" Akira aimed his attack to the stumped shadow, it exploded into red mist. "Just one more."

The remaining shadow attacked everyone with a rain of bullets. By now everyone was swaying slightly. Kotori shot twice, but only managed to hit once. The shadow didn't turn it's attention to Kotori, it stayed on Sakura. This time Akira slashed at it, but still it didn't move. It raised it's a shot once at Sakura. She gave a startled cry as she fell. A Tonfa fell from her hand and cluck as it hit the floor.

At first the others thought she had been knock down, but she went she didn't move they started to worry.

"Sakura!" Kotori glared at the shadow before shooting her card. "Take this!" The garu hit home causing the shadow to slump.

"Mab!" Reika's persona appeared hitting the shadow with many slashes. This time it burst into red mist.

Akira reached Sakura first. "She's still breathing."

"Why didn't we use an idem? Did we panic?"

Kotori shook her head, "No, we don't have any more, we used them all. And none of us can heal."

"I can't believe I suggested to leave the two healers! this is my-"

"No." Akira interrupted her. "This is no one's fault. We just need to go back. One of them can heal Sakura and switch out." Akira wiped the sweat from his brow. "We might all need to be healed."

Himeko was in the middle of teaching Daisuke a hand game when the others came back. She looked up to ask them if they were done, but the question died in her throat when she saw them. She leaped up from her spot on the stairs and ran down to them. Akira was hold Sakura in his arms looking tired and worried.

"She...we don't know," said Akira in a soft voice.

"Her health was reduced to nothing." Himeko pulled out her card and ripped it. Soft purple light encircled Sakura. Himeko repeated her actions and Sakura opened her eyes. She look up at Akira confused.

"Se-senpai?"

"Hi, feeling better?"

Sakura nodded, then she noticed that Akira was holding her. "Y-you can put me down."

Akira looked at Himeko to see if it would be okay. She nodded. Gently Akira removed his arm from around her legs and helped her stand.

"Thank you Senpai." Sakura looked at Akira then Himeko "Thank you to both of you."

Himeko gave a distracted nod, she took Akira's face in her hands which made him blush.

"Um, what are you...um..doing?"

"You're weak too." She looked at the other two. "All of you are weak."

"We...were...surprised and ran out of items. This is the last time we go without a healer." Akira wondered how long she would keep her hands on his face. No sooner had he finished the thought, she removed them. He tried not to be disappointed.

"I'm going to heal all of you to max and then you should take Daisuke."

"Max? but won't that drain you?"

"I'm not going to be fighting so it's fine. Unless you want to just stop here?"

"If it's not too much trouble I would like to go into the maze this trip," said Daisuke.

"There, see? No problem." Himeko ripped her card again. This time the purple light surround all of the maze goers. She did it again to max Akira, Reika and Sakura out. She had to do one more just around Kotori. When she was done she felt a bit dizzy so she closed her eyes. She felt Akira lead her over the grass and sit her down. She opened her eyes to see her worried friends around her.

"I'm fine." She smiled. "I'll just rest a bit here while you help save a bit more of the world."

"Are you sure?" asked Daisuke.

"Yes, now go."

**Flood Plain 8th**

They face a large arch covered by seaweed. The giant masses of the sickly green plant swayed softly.

"Can everyone go on?" asked Akira and all nodded. "Okay let's go."

As they reached the seaweed it disappeared. In the large oblong room was a mermaid like creature. From it's waist grew two tails curving to the side and upward. Her mouth ran from ear to ear with many sharp teeth. Her hair seemed to be a dripping mass of seaweed. Imbedded in her hair and humanoid body were many human things. Akira could even make out a bike wheel along her rip cage.

It opened it's mouth wide. All raised their weapons in a block, but it didn't attack them. Instead two humanoid things appeared on either side of the shadow. Both were cover in scales and genderless. One had a harpoon while the other held a fishing pole.

"That's...new," said Kotori. The one with the harpoon turned to face her. It lifted it's harpoon and lighting stuck Kotori. Her legs gave way.

"Mazio!" All three were hit. It did nothing to one with the harpoon, but Akira was just glad it didn't heal. It was best to find that out now and not later. The one with the fishing pole turned to the main shadow and healed it.

"Okay, that sucks. Let's go for the little ones first." Reika ran up the with the fishing pole. She attacked with a large swing of her axe. It was a critical hit and caused it to fall, so she attacked it again. The main shadow swiped at her with a clawed hand up but she jumped back just in time.

"That's so not happening again!" Kotori jumped back up. "Mene!" The green wind attacked all three. The main shadow gave a shriek and slumped.

"Kotori! Let me try something!" shouted Reika.

" 'Kay!"

Reika spun a few time then released her axe, it smashed into the harpoon shadow, causing it to fall down.

"Agi!" Daisuke stabbed his card. Apollo came out and tossed up his sun. Fire surrounded the fishing pole shadow. It became red mist.

"The other two are down, let's go all out." said Daisuke. They all charged the fallen shadows. It didn't end either of them, but when the harpoon one stood back up it slumped against the harpoon. Kotori shot it to make it exploded.

The main one stood and slashed them one with each arm. None managed to block.

"Dia!" Daisuke healed Reika who then attacked it with Bufu, only to find that it healed.

"Crap, sorry!"

The shadow wiped it's head back and forth causing various things to come flying at them.

"What the-" Reika block the objects that she could. "Is it throwing trash at us?"

"Seems that way." Kotori removed a gross soggy wrapper from her hair. "Garu!" Kotori shot her card. Again the shadow slumped and again they charged. Still it wasn't defeated. Daisuke threw his spear, it pierced the shadow causing it to explode into thick red mist.

"Well...this was...different." Daisuke rested on his spear a bit tired.

"You did well." Kotori gave him a pat on the back.

"Takahito, we're done," said Akira.

"Okay, hold on."

Once again they were back outside of the maze.

Sakura stood, "How was it?"

"Okay, it wasn't too hard and no one passed out. Healers are really helpful."

"Duh," said Himeko in a most unladylike way, which made Takahito laugh.

"Don't let Mother hear you speak like that."

"As if I'd talk to a customer like that."

"Can we go home now?" asked Sakura. "It's been a long day and I think Himeko needs proper rest."

"Good idea. We can talk later." Takahito took everyone out of the Twilight.

**Evening**

Himeko slipped off her shoes at the family entrance. Takahito headed to the dojo to see their father, but Himeko decide to just go home. She was too tired to do anything else.

"Himeko."

Himeko mentally groaned, whenever her sister spoken in that tone it only meant annoyance for her.

"Himeko, I need to speak to you."

"Then speak." Himeko stood up and looked at her sister. They were the same height. While Himeko was pretty Natsuko was beautiful, the classic asian beauty. In fact she looked so much like their mother that when they were younger they wondered if Natsuko was a clone.

"I saw what you were doing."

"Taking off my shoes?"

"No, not that. What you were doing with Akira."

Himeko still had no idea what she was on about. She tried to remember what they could have done to upset Natsuko.

"You really don't know what I'm talking about do you?"

"I don't."

"You and Akira on the flood plain Monday."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. How can you be so scandalous?"

"Scandalous? you can't be serious, you do know the year is 2035, not 1835 right?"

"The Amagi name-"

"Is in no danger, we hung out. He kissed me once or maybe twice, but they weren't...involved kisses." Everything ached and she just wanted to go to bed.

"Look, I'm just telling you to-"

"Natsuko." Himeko's grey eyes flashed. "You are inheriting the Inn, not our parents authority over us. You can advise, but in the end I don't _have_ to listen to you. Father has made sure of this. If I want to couple," she ignored Natsuko widen eyes, "with Akira on the floor plain I can."

"Y-you wouldn't."

Himeko didn't answer, she just walked pass her elder sister. Natsuko said Himeko's name agin, but her voice was too soft for Himeko to hear her.

Finally Himeko reached her room, she was too tired to stay mad at Natsuko. Anyways most of the time she was a good eldest sister. She shrugged off her jacket, but it missed the peg. However she was too tired to bother hanging it up properly. Instead she collapsed onto her bed.


	9. It Runs in the Family

Persona 4 and it's world is owned by Megami Tensei. Not me. This just for fun.

_**Dance of the Cards**_

**Dance of the Cards**

**IX. It Runs in the Family**

**May 2035**

Natsuko had told her mother that Himeko had gone to her room as soon as she came home. Yukiko was a little worried, Himeko seemed more tired as of late and she was eating more too. If she was a boy she won't have worried too much. However she was sure Himeko had already had her growth spurt. Souji had told her not to worry so much, but she couldn't help it.

Himeko's room was dark when Yukiko reached it. Slowly she opened the door to check on her younger daughter. Himeko was fast asleep. To Yukiko it looked like she had fallen asleep as soon as she had reached the bed. With a small smile Yukiko entered the room. She picked up the spare blanket next the bed and covered Himeko with it.

On her way out of the room, Yukiko noticed Himeko's fallen jacket. She bent over to pick it up. As she stood something fell out of a pocket, it was a card. It fluttered down to the floor and landed face up. The small shaft of light from the hallway fell on the card so there was no mistaking what it was and Yukiko's heart almost stopped when she saw what was depicted on it. She backed away from the card and bumped into the short shelf, knocking the lamp off. It hit the floor with a tremendous crash.

With a gasp Himeko woke up, jolting into an upright position. Her heart pounded as she looked around the room. Her mother was standing there, staring at the floor next to her broken lamp. It took a moment for Himeko to realize what her mother was staring at.

"Kaa-san?" Himeko sat up. "What's wrong?"

Before Yukiko could answer, Himeko's door opened and filled the room with light. Souji stood in the threshold, his expression calm as always.

"Himeko-nee?" Takahito's head peered around his father. "What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Souji, look." Yukiko still hadn't taken her eyes off the card, frozen in place. Souji stepped forward and picked it up. Takahito saw what it was and gave Himeko a nervous look. Himeko gave the slightest shake of her head in response.

"Himeko," Souji's calm voice caught the attention of his two children who looked at him.

"Yes?" Himeko spoke timidly.

Souji held up her Persona Card. "I need to answer my question with complete honesty, do you understand?"

"Yes, Tou-san."

"Is this Persona Card yours?"

Despite the years of etiquette training Himeko's mouth fell open. "How...do you know what it is called?"

"Himeko, please answer my question."

Himeko nodded, "Yes, the card is mine." At that her mother gave a small gasp, her hand reaching out to touch Souji's arm.

For a long moment Souji was silent. Yukiko seemed to be having an inner battle. Their children looked at each other. "Takahito, we need to speak to your sister alone."

"Tou-san, if this is about the Persona Card then I should stay as well." Just for a moment Takahito looked far older then Himeko remember him ever looking.

"Very well." Souji faced Himeko. "Your mother and I, among others, know about the Shadows. Please tell us what is happening now."

Himeko told they a highly summarized version about their search for the missing Persona User and their search for who had opened the passage ways.

Even though she hadn't told them all she could tell her mother was nervous. From the look her father was giving her she was sure he knew there was much more to their story. Finally Souji moved, he carefully stepped over the broken glass to Himeko. She stood and he lifted her up and over the glass. "Himeko, Takahito, go find your sister and start dinner. Your mother and I have much to discuss," He looked down, "As well as a mess to clean up."

"Are we in trouble?" asked Himeko nervously.

Souji gave a small reassuring smile. "No, we know better than anyone how it is not possible to stand by while shadows roam."

Himeko nodded and lead her brother out of the room.

Once they were gone Yukiko turned to her husband. "Souji! How can you be so calm? They are out there...with Shadows, Shadows that aim to-to..."

"Yuki," Souji gather his wife in his arms. Slowly he ran one of his hands up and down her back, "I know." He gave a small laugh, "I suddenly feel much closer to Uncle Dojima."

Yukiko sighed. "I don't know if it's same. They are our children, the ones we've raised, taken care of, and protected since they were born."

"Yes, I know. Just as you know there is no way we can stop them. Do you remember what we talked about soon after Natsuko was born?"

"That we would support her and any other children we had with whatever path they choice, even if it wasn't the Inn path?"

"Yes, however Natsuko enjoys the Inn path so until now that vow hasn't been tested. I know you can't just accept this right away, but let's see if we can just support them for now; to help them when we can. In time it may become easier."

Yukiko was quite for a long time. Souji simply continued to stroke her back. "I suppose you are right... as always," she added.

Souji pulled away slightly to gave her a soft kiss, "It's why you love me."

Yukiko laughed, just like Souji knew she would. "Very well then Perfect-san. Let's clean up this mess and talk to the children."

"Yes, dear."

Takahito and Himeko were sitting the small table in his room when the door open to reveal Akira.

"Akira, when did you get here?" asked Himeko surprised.

"Your father called mine and said that the two of us needed to come over." Akira sat down with them. "What's going on?"

"Dad found out..." Takahito sighed.

"What? How?"

Himeko explained what had happened.

"But...why would he call my father?"

"Really Tatsumi? You're always going on about logic, can't you figure it out?" Takahito voice came out a bit harsher then intended. Both of the highschoolers look at Takahito is surprise, he blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just...dad said he and mom and others knew. Maybe your dad is one of the others."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"Damn. What was the whole point of what we did if the Shadows are back?" Tatsumi Kanji frowned into his tea cup.

"I suppose it is like cleaning anything else, no matter how good of a job you do it will become dirty again." Yukiko rearranged the tea items, something she did when she was nervous. Souji reached out and took her hand in his.

"I do not believe she has told us everything. She, they, may be hesitant to tell us more if we don't share what we did in our high school days."

"What if it gives them ideas?"

"I bet they have plenty of their own," said Chie.

"Chie's right. Just think of it this way they will have someone to talk to if problems arise. We didn't have that and maybe things would have gone differently if we had."

"We could fight instead. We have the training, the knowledge."

"We have done our part, others must step forward now."

"Yukiko, no matter what we do they will still go on." Kanji shook his head. "Remember that people tried to stop us, but we never let it happen."

Yukiko frowned. "I know all of this. I just don't want my children to do what we did. Our youth made us think we could beat anything."

"Well, we did." Then Kanji cringed a little under the glare Yukiko gave him.

"My point is we did some rather stupid things."

"Hopefully with us being here to help them, they will do less stupid things."

Yukiko thought over Souji's last words for a while before nodding.

"I'll get the children." Souji left.

Soon he was back with the newer Persona Users in tow. Yukiko watched as all three sat. She didn't pay much attention to Akira, instead she focused on her own children. Just when, she wondered, had they grown so big.

" Takahito, Himeko, Akira you know about the murders that happened here years ago, correct?" asked Souji.

"Yes. They are known to most as the Hangman Murders. It's a way that Great-Uncle doesn't like the murders to be referred to or even talked about," answered Himeko.

"Also there was the strange fog everyone was scared about."

"Yeah." Akira nodded. "There is this old guy who stand near the shop ranting whenever the fog rolls in. Afraid it's the poison fog again."

"Tsk." Kanji looked displeased. "He's rather loud about it."

"Yes, well the fog, and in a way the murders, were the work of shadows. Yukiko, Kanji, Sakuma Chie, Hanamura Yosuke, Aikawa Risa, Shirogane Naoto, and I were the Persona Users who stopped the shadow from taking over."

Akira stared at his father. "You did?"

"Yeah."

"Does mom know?"

"Yeah, she does."

"We know all about that world, so please tell us what is happening." Yukiko focused her words on Himeko. She knew of the three Himeko seemed to be the calmest, something she inherited from her father.

All three glance at each other. With a communication that Souji could barely see they agreed. So Himeko told the story, from the first attack to Yukiko find the Persona Card. Souji remained impassive, but despite Himeko's best effort to downplay the dangers Yukiko face grew even paler. By the time Himeko was done her mother had a very tight grip on her father. Chie was quite and thoughtful for once. It was only with a little guilt that she was glad that her girls weren't involved. The frown on Kanji's face showed the three current Persona Users just why everyone was afraid of him in his school days.

Takahito glance nervously between his parents. "Are you going to forbid us from doing...this?"

"No, we only want you to know that any of you can come to us if you need help or have questions."

"Yes, Sir," said Akira. "We'll keep it in mind."

**Lunchtime**

"Last night was...strange." Akira slowed his step to be even with Himeko's.

"Yes. I'm not looking forward to telling the others."

They had called the others to meet them for lunch under trees near the back of the school. People hardly ate there and today they needed the privacy.

The running of feet could be heard; to their great surprised a terrified Kotori came around the corner.

"She's going to kill me!" Kotori ran behind to hide behind Akira. "You're tall, hide me!"

"Koroti, what-" The rest of Akira's sentence was cut of when Reika appeared around the corner looking murderous.

"I can see your shoes you hussy!" Reika glared at Kotori's feet, which tried in vain to move completely behind Akira's.

"Ebihara, what's going on?" asked Akira.

"Your slutty little friend kissed my girlfriend!"

"I didn't not! She kissed me!" piped up Kotori.

"Liar!"

Himeko sighed, she was sure what she was going to say next to make Reika dislike her even more. However if the alternative was a fractured S.O.T.A. she supposed it didn't really matter. "Kotori is telling the truth. Hayase kiss her. Kotori pulled away and told Hayase not to kiss her again because it was wrong."

Reika glared at Himeko, but didn't say anything. She knew that Himeko, an Amagi, won't lie about such a matter.

"Are we interrupting something?"

All four turned their attention to the voice. Somehow Daisuke and Sakura had shown up without any of them noticing.

"Never mind." Reika turned her attention back to Himeko. "Why did you want us to meet?"

"Last night my mother found out about S.O.T.A.."

"What!" exclaimed Reika as Sakura paled. Himeko explained the events of last night. By the time she was done everyone was silent.

Daisuke was the first to speak "This is good, it is almost always helpful to have elders to turn to."

"I suppose that's true." Kotori cautiously stepped out from behind Akira, however Reika seemed too wrapped up in the recent news to pay her much mind.

"Do you know which one was the Wild Card?" asked Sakura.

"No." Himeko shook her head. "They didn't really go into details, but I suppose we could ask them."

"I would be a good idea, then maybe with that information we can find out who our Wild Card is."

"Good idea Sakura." Kotori patted her to the back.

"Yes, it is." Reika hesitated. "Amagi are you still tired?"

"Just a bit."

"Right then how 'bout we rest today and go to the Twilight tomorrow? Even with the help of the old Persona Users we still need to train."

"Sounds good," agreed Kotori, though Akira and Himeko suspected she was just saying that to keep Reika from hurting her.


	10. The Desertion of Chariot

Persona 4 and it's world is owned by Megami Tensei. Not me. This just for fun.

_**Dance of the Cards**_

**Dance of the Cards**

**X. The Desertion of Chariot**

**May 2035**

**Twilight**

Takahito looked at the four girls around him. "Are you sure we can be here with Tatsumi-senpai or Takigawa-senpai?"

"They said it was fine, stop spazzin' out."

Takahito glared at Kotori "I. Am. Not. Spazzing out."

Himeko and Sakura looked at each other over the top of Kit's head. Kit, who disliked the fact that Himeko had stopped petting her, butted her head against Himeko's hand. She let out a high pinched purring which made Sakura laugh.

"Can we go now?" asked Reika. She had just gotten a new Labrys axe, again she tested the weight. She was a bit worried the gold binding won't hold, but when she had pointed this out Hayate had looked offended. He said he didn't do unnecessary things to his works of art. She really hoped that was the truth.

"Yes, yes I'll take everyone to the Flood Plain, nothing else has opened yet." Takahito closed his eyes and summoned Balder.

Soon all were back at the twisted flood plain with the sickly black grass.

"Let's go," said Reika. The other three girls followed her into the maze.

**Flood Plain 3rd Floor**

Reika was very glad to find the Labrys axe far better then she thought it would be. In fact somehow at certain angles the gold binding reflected light that only blinded the eyes of Shadows, not her teammate. She made a mental note to thank Hayate the next time she saw him.

"Wait!" Takahito voice sounded panicked. "There's something coming! I-I can't tell what it is, but it's big and very bad." Then they heard it, a rattling of chains. It made all their hearts beat faster. "I don't think we can beat it it's way too strong!"

Sakura paled, "Then what to we do?"

Himeko turned to Kotori. "Do we have any Go Balls?"

Kotori dug into the back and pulled one out. However nothing happened when she turned it. Shocked she looked up at her teammates. "I-It won't work."

"Let's find the stairs, maybe if we get to the next level it will won't follow." Himeko tightened her grip on her Kusargama. "We need to keep from engaging with any remaining shadows."

The others nodded. The four girls ran as fast as they could. The sound of the chains didn't grown any louder, but it didn't go away. Luckily there were few shadow left on the floor.

Just as soon as the rattling grew louder they spotted the stairs. They sprinted up the wide staircase onto the next floor

**Flood Plain 4th Floor**

The rattling sound was gone, however they're relief was short lived since there was a muilt-colored shadow right at the doorway. It had spotted them and there was no time to prepare themselves.

It slammed into Reika first causing her to fall against the other girls, knocking them all down. The first thing they noticed was the smell, an awful sickly smell. Himeko was the first to look up; she really wished she hadn't.

The shadow it front of them was made of melting flesh. It's skin hung in long strips off it's bones. It's head was shaped just like a human's but it was faceless. It only had large black holes where the eyes should be. Himeko hated faceless things with holes for eyes. She heard a shuttering breath to her left, she looked to see Sakura staring at the shadow full of fear.

"It's so...so empty," whispered Sakura. Himeko looked back at shadow. Those weren't the words she would use to describe it.

"Sakura!" Himeko used a harsh tone. Sakura's head snapped around to look at her. "What do you see?"

"Nothing, it's just...darkness, empty space. It almost hurts to look at, like I'm not suppose it. It makes my eyes water."

"That not what I see." It clicked in Himeko's brain. "It isn't real, well...more so it isn't what we see. It just show us something we really don't like."

"Like your fear?"

"I don't think so, what I see isn't my worse fear, it's just really unpleasant and gross."

Sakura looked back at the shadow. "It's...you're right, I think. It's not really my worse fear too. Wait...why hasn't it attacked?"

Himeko was surprised she hadn't noticed before. What Sakura said was true, the Shadow was just floating there, doing nothing. Himeko look over to her right. Kotori was staring at it, looking very confused.

"Kotori?"

"Hmm?" was her answer.

"What to you see?"

"I...don't know." Kotori tilted her head to the side. "It's a car, I think. It's all black and smoky." She looked at Himeko. "What is this suppose to be?"

"We don't know. Ask Reika what she sees."

Kotori turned to Reika. Unlike the others Reika looked terrified. Her face was pale and her eyes wide.

"Reika! Reika!" Kotori touched her shoulder.

Reika didn't notice any of this. She was transfixed on the image before her. It showed a man, a man in a dark suit. He pulled his hand away before walking away. It played in a loop over and over again. No matter how hard she tired she couldn't look away.

Panicked Kotori turned to the others, "She's not responding."

Himeko stood. "It's still a Shadow, so let's battle it."

"Right." Sakura stood. Kotori did as well, stepping in front of Reika.

Sakura was the first to attack. "Gersemi!" The wind attack made the Shadow howl.

"Um, cars don't howl." Kotori looked confused.

"I don't it really is what it looked like. Until we know it's true shape Sakura and I shouldn't attack with our weapons."

"Right!"

"I'll see if mine works." Kotori fire two quarrel at the shadow. They both hit their mark.

The shadow launched an ice attack on the three of them. With a shape gasp Himeko legs gave way. Her hand became to stiff to hold on her weapon. Again the shadow attacked, this invisible slashes attacked the three girls. Sakura managed to block most of them, however Kotori and Himeko weren't so lucky.

On shaky legs Himeko stood, "Agilao!" It was the shadow's weakness. With a loud howling it fell. "Now!" The three girl ran for the fallen shadow. After they finished the attack the shadow slumped.

Reika could dimly hear something. The image in front of her flickered, making the noises louder. They were the noises of battle, she shook her head. The image in front of her disappeared replace with a humanoid black shadow covered with masks. She looked around and saw her teammate battered and bruised. She looked down at herself ,but nothing was different. For the first time she noticed that Kotori was in front of her, defeating her from attacks. Reika chest tightened, her teammates were standing by her, protecting her. Reika stood.

Sakura was the first to notice. "Reika!"

The other to glance at Reika as Sakura attacked the shadow.

"Feeling better now?" asked Kotori.

"Yes..." Reika closed her eyes. The others were very weak she could tell it didn't even really help when Himeko healed everyone. "Escape."

Even though the shadow had fallen again the others ignored it.

"What?" Sakura was sure she hadn't heard right.

"Run away. If we keep doing this am sure the shadow will win, but I-I can distract it while the three of you leave, only one of us will be...injured."

Himeko and Sakura could feel something coming off of Reika. A fear radiated from Reika, but it wasn't a fear of the shadow or what could happen to her if it won. Himeko was sure that the fear came from the fear that Kotori, Sakura and she would take up the offer and run. Leave Reika to deal with this shadow alone.

"No." Himeko's tone left no room for argument. "I will not leave. I will not leave you." Reika looked shocked at this statement. "You are my friend and my teammate. I will leave none behind."

"That's right! We stay together." Sakura nodded.

"You can't get rid of us that easily, Reika." Kotori smiled. "We don't leave the people we care about."

Reika was shocked by their words. They care enough about her to stay? They wouldn't leave just because things became tough. She almost couldn't believe this was happening. The shadow stirred.

"Come on, before it gets up!" Sakura ran for the shadow, followed closing by the others.

With each hit that Reika managed to land something changed, she wasn't sure what, but there was a lightness in her she couldn't explain. As they finished the attack the shadow turned into red mist.

"Yes! We did it!" Kotori gave Reika a hug. Reika managed to give her a pat on the back.

Himeko touched her torus. "Taka, are there any shadows near by?"

"No, that last one seemed to scare them away."

"Good." Himeko released her torus. She turned her attention to Reika. However she didn't really saying anything, just waited to see if Reika had anything to say.

"In there..." Reika stopped, unsure of how to word what she wanted to say.

"Did you really think we would leave you?" asked Sakura looking very sad.

"I don't know really. My mother died with I was really young along with my little brother. I don't remember them too much, what I do remember is my father...he...he left me. I just remember holding his hand. He muttered "Too much", made me let go of his hand and walked away. I called after him, but he never turned around. I've lived with my grandparents since. I've also never heard from him. Sometimes I hate him, sometime I miss him, sometimes I just don't care." Reika let out a deep breath, again she felt a strange lightless.

"And because he left you think no one else will stay?" asked Sakura.

"I guess..."

To everyone's surprise Sakura hugged Reika. "Not everyone is like your father, some can handle bad things. The blame is his, not yours."

"Logically I know, but..."

"It's okay. We'll be here for you as long as we can. We won't leave you if things get hard."

"That's right. We're strange friends, but we are friends." said Kotori patting Reika on the back.

Reika laugh at that statement.

"We're here for you, so don't hesitant to call on us if you need help or just need some friends." Himeko rested a hand on Reika's shoulder.

Reika was very glad to hear their words. "Thanks, I really mean it. Thanks."

**Evening**

Akira and Daisuke walked together towards Top Hill. They both had gotten text messages from Takahito asking them to meet the rest of S.O.T.A. there. Daisuke could tell that Akira had something on his mind, but he didn't seem to know how or want to put it in words, so they walked in silence.

Takahito ran to them the moment he spotted them.

"Akira-senpai! Fix them!" pleaded Takahito

Akira's heart clenched, "What's wrong?"

Takahito just pointed. Akira and Daisuke looked over that the girls who were sitting on the bench. They were siting together talking.

"I don't see anything wrong, they seem to be getting along well," said Daisuke.

"Yes! That's the strange thing. They've been nice to each other to whole time. Kotori has been going on about the best ways to cook chocolate and Reika hasn't told her to shut up once."

"...I don't see the problem."

Akira looked at Daisuke. "They tend not to get along, but Daisuke is right. This is a good thing, but it might be best not to bring it to full attention, just in case.


	11. A Boy's Worth

Persona 4 and it's world is owned by Megami Tensei. Not me. This just for fun.

**A/N:** Please forgiven any incorrect German. It all comes from my computer's translator.

_**Dance of the Cards**_

**Dance of the Cards**

**XI. A Boy's Worth**

**May 2035**

**After School**

Daisuke watched the clouds go by. It had been exactly two weeks since the last maze had been beaten. Takahito hadn't been able to find the new maze, which just made him cracky. Daisuke sighed, Reika had started to be civil, only to have Takahito take her place as the team grump. They also seemed no closer to finding out more about the Rift or Wild Card.

He checked his phone. His cousin Maja still hadn't answered him back. He suppose that was a good thing. With his mother's situation no news was good news. He heard someone start to climb the railing. He sat up just in time to see Himeko reach the top of the railing.

"Was fordern Sie?"

"I don't understand German," said Himeko.

"Was?"

"Still German."

Daisuke shook his head. "Sorry, I sometimes I find it...difficult to switch back and forth."

"It's fine, if you're having a hard time you could talk to Kotori."

"Why?"

"She knows German. Her Uncle is old school with western medicine."

"Ah, very well. I will keep in mind."

Himeko climbed on to the roof. "Are you still hiding from the clubs?"

"No, They do not bother me now. I have come to like this spot."

Himeko closed her eyes. "It is nice."

"It's a good thing you can use the Aether to do that sort of thing, but have you focus on bigger things?"

Himeko didn't open her eyes. "Such as?"

"The room you don't like."

Her eyes opened, her expression never changed, but the glint in her eyes warned him of the dangers of his next actions.

"Himeko..."

"It is best to add a suffix."

"Fine then. Himeko-san I know it is unpleasant-"

"No, you don't. You have said yourself you can't do what I can so you have no idea what I go though. What it..." She trailed off with a hard shallow. "I don't want to go there until I know of sure I can handle it."

"I thi-"

"This is an unpleasant topic. Unpleasant topic are not to be discussed on ones birthday."

Daisuke blinked. "What?"

"It's May 30th, my birthday."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"I know."

"Well, um happy birthday."

"Thanks. We're not going to the Twilight today since one, it has became boring to fight the shadows, two there are no new mazes, and three it's my birthday."

Daisuke laughed. "Very well, I shall do as the birthday girl commands."

Himeko gave a regal nod.

"Do you have plans?"

"My family is going to do something today and this weekend the girls are taking me to Okina City."

"Is Akira doing anything?" Daisuke paused. "Or is this something I shouldn't ask?"

"It's fine. He said he has something planned." Himeko smiled softly. "He's made me promise to not to ask."

"Well since we're waiting for clubs to be over, let's review some basics of what I've taught you."

She was trying to kill him, he knew it. Her sweet little smiles were just a mask, she really couldn't not notice what she was doing. Her tongue darted out again to lick up a bit of jam from her lower lip. Yes, she must be trying to kill him.

"Do you like it?"

Akira managed to bite back the groan that threaten to escape, the question wasn't even directed at him. Maybe Kotori was the evil one, why else would she even give Himeko strawberry _jam _tarts when strawberries were, in fact, in season. He glared at Kotori, who didn't seem to notice.

"Sorry, they aren't fresh strawberries. It's been a bad season for them."

"It's fine." Himeko started on a second one. She caught the bit of jam the threatened to fall to the ground. Then to Akira's horror she licked it off her finger.

"That's good." Kotori smiled.

"Do you want to one?" Shortly after Himeko asked the question Akira felt her hand touch his forehand, which rested on his book bag that rested on his lap. He jumped.

"Ah, no. It's for your birthday, you, er, enjoy them." Akira muttered not looking at her.

"Aw, come on Akira. Do you want to enjoy them too?"

Akira looked at Kotori. Even if Himeko didn't notice her action judging from the look on Kotori's face she did. Akira glared at her, but before he could answer her, someone said Himeko's name

A man with short cropped hair and brown eyes that seemed to hold a thousand secrets, since he took care of the shine they probably did. It was Sakuma Makoto, Chie's husband. He tugged his hands into the sleeves of his yukata.

"Hello, Sakuma-san." Himeko rose. Akira didn't but he was sure Sakuma would understand.

"Forgive me if I skip the pleasantries, however I have seen your brother enter the Shrine. He did not go to pray."

All the color drained from Himeko's face. Taka wouldn't have, he couldn't be that stupid. Her leg burned to run to the Tatsuhime Shrine, but that would make her no better then her little brother. Since she couldn't run she shifted her feet slightly. Her left heel ran into something slippery; she looked down. The remaining tarts littered the street. There was one near her laying on it's side, the reddish jam oozing along like blood.

A hand came to rest of the small of her back. She looked up to see Akira.

"If the three of us go we should be alright," he said.

For the first time Himeko noticed that Kotori was gone.

"She went to my house for the weapons." He gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "It's a good thing we switched where we keep them. She'll meet us there."

Kotori was already waiting for them when they reached the shrine as was Ann. Himeko repressed the urge to strangle Ann.

"I shall take you into the Twilight." Ann's voice was as calm as ever.

**Twilight**

Himeko touched her torus the moment the Twilight settled. "Taka?" There was no answer. She let out and exasperated sigh. "Why would he come alone? He doesn't have a weapon..."

"What?" asked Kotori.

"Kendo. Dad taught Takahito the basics of Kendo, but he never really took a liking to them." Himeko looked between them nervously. "He wouldn't really think that was enough would he?"

Before either of the other two could answer they heard a strange mix between a yip and purr. They looked over at the stone guardians of the shrine. Perched on the left one was Kit. She bounces slightly before turns away to jump ahead of them. Trusting the others would follow Himeko went after Kit.

It was very strange to walk though the Twilight. The odd blue light cast long shadows. Things moved within those shadows, yet nothing attacked them. Ahead of them Kit gave off a soft light. Himeko remembered the stories her grandmother use to tell of the kitsune-bi; of how dangerous it could be. As much as she trusted her grandmother's stories, but she knew, the same why she knew many things, that this kitsune-bi would be safe to follow.

They were near Top Hill now. The light that was Kit finally stopped, when the humans reached her they saw that she had stopped on one of post along the edge of the hill.

"I don't see him." Kotori even looked up. She wasn't sure what rules applied here.

Akira on the other hand wasn't looking around, instead he was fixated on the view of the town Top Hill offered. Everything looked the same yet different. Maybe that what made it so...awful the closest it held to his world. He could even see his house. He knew that his mother and little brother would be home at this time. What would happen to them if this house here was damaged? Did what they did here affect the counterparts outside of the Twilight? He frowned at the thought. Just the possibly of Setsuna in danger made his heart stop.

He looked over at Himeko who seemed to be trying to have a conversation with the strange white fox. Despite her calm voice he could see the tenseness of her shoulders, yet it was so slight even he could barely see it. He knew she was raised with mainly tradition habits, which included the protecting of those children younger then her. He knew for a fact that her grandfather had drilled into her head the importance of keeping the only male child safe. When he found out he told Souji, who put a stop to it but he was sure in remained in there. It probably made this whole thing worse of her. His fist clinched, now more then ever he really wanted to punch that old man out.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Kotori who had come over to join him.

"Slightly misdirected anger."

"Oh, well. Himeko's doing something with Kit and asked me to wait with you, so here I am."

"She didn't say what it was?"

Kotori shrugged, she was use to it by now. Even now and again Himeko would be very vague and Kotori stopped asking years ago. "Why would Taka do something like this? I mean I know he can be rash sometimes, but..."

"I get it."

Kotori looked at him shocked. "What?"

"It's...well, it's a guy thing. I'm not saying it's not..foolish, but I understand. His...job is to find new mazes of us, help us beat and find shadows. Lately that hasn't been happening. First with the strange shadow you girls fought and now he hasn't been able to find a new path."

"But I'm sure that's not his fault. Ann said it would be harder the closer we got."

"It isn't really about logic-"

"Are youtalking about something without it being logical?"

Akira glared at her. "My point is, Takahito may have been feeling useless or a burden. And trust me for a guy it's a very bad thing."

"Guys are stupid."

"Girls can be too."

"Yeah, I know. But still guys are stupid."

Akira let the subject drop.

Again Himeko tried to reach Taka with her torus, but nothing happened. It didn't make sense. She could feel him, she wasn't sure why she could but she did. She glanced at the white fox again, tired as she might she just couldn't understand the creature.

Kit jumped onto Himeko's shoulder before twisting herself around Himeko's arm. Kit's head leaned over Himeko's cupped hands that still held her torus. Kit dropped her crystal into the empty center of the torus. The crystal dissolved before it touched Himeko's hands. The torus began to pulse with a soft purple light.

Focused on the pulse Himeko stepped to the right. The pulse flickered erratically so she stopped and moved to the right. The pulse steadied again.

Himeko looked at Kit "Thank you." Kit untwisted herself and jumped away and off the hill. Himeko looked back at the other two. "Come on, let's go find Taka."

Takahito was up a tree, a cherry tree in full didn't really have the brain power left to wonder why it was. He was just glad it could provide him with cover. The blossoms also kept he from seeing things. The strange things that were in this twisted Inaba. He thought if he stayed out of the mazes he would be okay. To his great misfortune he was wrong. He brushed a hand over his ruined pants. The strange long shadows here had grabbed at him, while they didn't seem to have powers like the shadows the others fought it still hurt when they touched his skin.

He sniffed, why did he ever think this was a good idea. He was now stuck in a tree, too tired to move, too tired to run. He wasn't sure how long it would take for the others to notice and figure out where he had gone. Hime-nee's party wasn't until this evening and he didn't know how time past really pasted here. They could be fighting shadows for hours and only minutes pass in Inaba. How long would he be when they found him? Would he starve to death is a cherry tree? He felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. The thought of Akira, or even Daisuke, seeing him like this couldn't keep the tears away anymore. He hugged the branch and cried.

Slowly the sobs turned into sniffles. He wiped his nose on his tattered sleeves. His mother hated it when he did that, but it really didn't seem to matter at this point. He stared at the petals, wondering if he could eat them. The pale petals started to glow. Surprised Takahito almost fell out of the tree. The soft glow became more pronounced. Then he heard the sweetest sound ever.

"Taka!" His sister shouted his name.

"Nee-san!" He called back, not caring if it was a trap. He scrambled out of the tree to see Himeko, Akira and Kotori running towards him. He ran to meet Himeko. When they met he wrapped his arms around her. "Nee-san!" This time his voice was muffled. His sister's arms wrapped around him. He was safe again, he wouldn't die in a cherry tree. He felt warmth incase him, he knew she had used Persephone to heal him.

He wasn't sure how long he held onto his sister, but when he pulled away she pinched him. Shocked he looked up at her. Her gray eyes, so much like their father's, glared at him.

"Takahito, what were you thinking?"

"I-I want to find the new mazes, I almost found something too, but the shadows started to bother me."

"Shadows?" asked Akira. "Are they out here?"

Takahito shook his head. "Not that kind, just the shadows cast by things."

"What did you almost find?"

Takahito turned his attention back to Himeko. "I heard strong wind, like it was blowing though a chasm. I thought made it was the rift, but then it stopped. And...and the shadows attacked."

Himeko rested her hand on his shoulders. "Takahito do you know what was wrong about your actions?"

Takahito didn't he best not to sniffle and nodded. Himeko looked him up and down once more.

"Well, I think was you have been though is punishment enough so I won't say anything beside, never _ever_ do something so reckless again. If you want to explore like this we can go together, all of us."

"I know! I promise I won't do it again!" Takahito'a voice was as earnest as it could be.

"Good, now let's go home."

**Evening**

Unfortunately for Takahito his parents didn't share the share the same opinion that his sister did. They left the matter alone for the day so that maybe the last few hours of Himeko's birthday could be salvaged. However after the festivities were over Souji pulled him aside. Yukiko still wasn't sure if she could talk to him without killing him, so she cleaned up after the party.

Souji sat with his son on the wooden pathway outside of the family area. Takahito was about ready to pass out if his father didn't start talking soon.

"Takahito, do you know what you did wrong today?"

"Y-Yes. I went on my own in a dangerous situation."

"Correct." Souji took at sip of his tea.

"I won't do it again, I promise."

"That's good to hear."

For the next few minutes Souji didn't say anything. Finally Takahito worked up the courage to speak "Is that all?"

"You will be surprised at how few people learn from their mistaken. Himeko also spoke to me. She told me she truly believe you have learned your lesson and to please not be too hard on you."

"Oh."

"Yes. However you are still grounded for a week. You may to school and the Twilight, but that is it."

"Yes, Dad."

"As an extra birthday present you shall take up Himeko's chores for that week."

"Understand."

"Now your mother wishes me to have a very long talk with you, but it seem not to be needed. However it will make her feel better if it seem like I do so let's just sit here for awhile."

Takahito nodded. He and his father drank their tea as they watched the fireflies glow.


	12. Oona

Persona 4 and it's world is owned by Megami Tensei. Not me. This just for fun.

_**Dance of the Cards**_

**Dance of the Cards**

**XII. Oona**

**June 2035**

**Early Morning**

"Okina City!" exclaimed Kotori. She spun in a circle to the amusement of the three other girls.

"You'd think this trip was for you, not Amagi," said Reika.

"I hardly come to Okina for fun, so yeah."

"What is planned for today?" asked Himeko.

Sakura smiled, "It's a secret."

"Come on Amgai, just trust us."

"Yeah Hime-chan, it will be fun." Kotori linked her arm with Himeko's. "Let's go."

The four girls wandered from shop to shop. Himeko wasn't use to doing such a thing, but found it was a lot of fun. In the past two weeks, ever since they had fought the strange shadow, they had been getting along better.

"Wow, that's really cute!" Kotori's excited shout broke Himeko out of her thoughts. Kotori was looking at a pair of light blue jean shorts. The bottoms were rolled up just a bit. There were two small buttons on the outside of the rolled up part as if they were hold it up.

"They are, but you can't really pull them off."

Kotori turned to look at Reika. "What? Why?"

"You need long legs, it's something you don't have." Reika paused. "Um, not that you don't have good legs..."

Kotori waved at hand, "I know what you mean." She looked back at the shorts.

"They are really cute, but I like the green top better." Sakura leaned closer, trying to see if she could read the price.

Himeko on the other hand was staring at the shorts.

"You know Amagi you do have long legs, you could pull it off."

"I've never had a pair of jean shorts, or jeans for that matter." Himeko said this more to herself then the other, but they heard.

"You know...now that I think about it I've never seen you in jeans, ever." Kotori looked at Himeko's layered skirt.

"Let's change this, birthdays are a good times for change." Reika took Himeko's hand and lead her into the store.

"Isn't the New Year suppose to be the good time for change?" asked Sakura.

"Let's just follow them." Kotori and Sakura followed the other two inside.

The attendant looked up. "Ebihara-san, how nice to see you again, how may we help you today?"

"My friend here," Reika gestured to Himeko, " wants to try the pair of jean shorts in the window. You can put the price on the tab."

"Of course." The attendant lead Himeko away.

"Tab?" Kotori looked surprised.

"My family is new money. I don't shop that much, but when I do I don't have to worry about the price."

"Oh, that's nice."

"It ca-" Reika broke off, spotting something outside the shop window.

"What's wrong?" Sakura looked up but didn't see anything odd.

Reika, on the other hand, bolted out of the shop. She had seen him, she had seen her father. Why was he here? As she ran after the taxi she was once again glad of her long legs and tennis practice. She lost sight of the taxi as it rounded the corner, but as she went around the same corner she saw that it had stopped. Her father exited the taxi and went into the cafe. Reika only stood there panting, unsure of what to do.

"Reika!" She turned at Kotori's shout. She turned and saw the other's running towards her, Himeko slightly ahead of them and still in the shorts.

"Did you steal those?" asked Reika.

"What?" Himeko looked down. "No, they were put on your tab apparently. Sakura dragged me out as Kotori told the attendant, but more importantly why did you run?"

Reika looked back at the cafe. Her father was now sitting at one of the outside tables. "Do you see that man in the dark blue suit, striped tie?"

The others all looked and then nodded.

"That man is my father."

The others looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Do...do you want to talk to him?"

"I...yes, I do." Reika looked back at them. "Please wait for me."

Himeko nodded.

"We'll go to the park. You can meet us there whenever you're ready." Sakura gave her a reassuring smile.

**Afternoon**

Reika walked into the park looking for the others. Soon she saw Sakura and Himeko watched the clouds pointing out different shapes while Kotori seemed to be asleep. With a true smile she walked over to them.

"Hey."

Sakura and Himeko sat up, saying hi in unison. Himeko poked Kotori who grunted, but opened her eyes.

"What was that for?" Kotori sat up with a glare.

"Reika's back."

"Oh." Kotori looked up at Reika.

"I just want to thank you guys, for waiting." Reika paused looking off to the side. "When I talked to my father I excepted that I would want to yell and shout, to demand to know why he left me. But...when he looked at me I wasn't mad anymore, he just looked so sad. Sad and lonely. I almost pity him. I told him if he wants he can call me, I've given him my number, but I don't think he will." She gave a small smile and looked back at them. "It doesn't matter anymore, I have all of you. You're my true family."

For a moment time stopped around them. Above Reika Mab appeared. Mab flickered and transformed into a tall woman with long pale blonde hair. Her skin was tinted a pale green. The flowing white dress she wore covered her feet and she had near invisible wings.

"Oona," whisper Reika. Onna faded and time started again.

Kotori jumped up. "What was that?"

"My Persona seems to have changed." Reika flexed her fingers. "I feel different, lighter somehow."

"That's...good?" Sakura uncertainly at Himeko, who shrugged.

"Let's go home, there's something I need to do," said Reika.

Soon they were on the train home and just a bit weirded out by the shift in Reika. She hadn't stopped smiling and was talking more then any of them could ever remember her talking.

"So, boys..." Reika looked at Sakura, who was sitting next to her. "You like boys right?"

Sakura blushed a bit. "I think so, I mean I've only had crushes on boys."

"So, do you have a crush now?"

Sakura's face turned bright red.

Reika smiled "I'll take that as a yes."

"Y-Yes, He's one of my brother's friends, a third year, but I'd rather not talk about it."

"Fair enough." Reika turned to the others. "What about you Himeko? Did you always like Akira?"

Himeko masked her shock at being called by her first name. "Not really, I mean we're just kind of friends. Our father's were friends so we ended up hanging out a lot as children. It kind of...grew from there. I was surprised when he asked me, but I did say yes."

"That's somehow...sweet, I suppose."

"Wait." Everyone turned their attention to Kotori. "If you didn't always like him who did you like?"

Himeko opened her mouth to answer, but no name came out. She closed her mouth, confused. "I...He was the son of one of my father's fellow instructors..I think. But I can't remember his name."

"Maybe all your mushiness with Akira has block it out." Kotori grinned.

"As if anyone can be mushier then you and Shinji."

"That is true." Piped up Sakura, who had finally stopped blushing.

"I..." Kotori blushed. "We're not that bad."

To that the others just laughed.

The station was empty when they arrived save for one girl in a pretty yellow sundress with matching sandals.

"It's that Hayase-senpai?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, I asked her to meet me here." Reika walked away towards her girlfriend.

Ayame was apprehensive as Reika approached her. "Hello Rei."

"Aya-chan." Reika stepped closed and hugged her. Ayame was shocked, unsure what to do. "Please, please forgive me. I was a horrible, terrible girlfriend."

"I-well,um.."

Reika pulled back a little to look at Ayame in the eyes. "I was behaving the way I was because I was scared. Scared you would leave me and if I got too close to you it would just hurt more."

"I wouldn't."

"I know you wouldn't, but it wasn't about logic. I've hurt you and for that I am truly sorry."

Ayame took in Reika's expression and knew she was telling the truth. "I think we need to have a longer conversation later, but I do forgive you." Ayame cupped Reika's face. "However you must promise, never to be that way again. Don't push me away, I'm here for you. You can relay on me."

"I promise and I will."

"Good." Ayame pulled Reika face down for a soft kiss. Reika smiled into the kiss and held Ayame closer, causing her to giggle. Reika pulled away and rested her forehead against Ayame's. "Let's go, Rei-chan. I'd like to have that longer talk somewhere more private."

"As you say." Reika left the station with Ayame.

"That was...I...okay." Kotori watched them leave.

"I think it was sweet," said Sakura.

"It was, it's just a bit strange the large change in Reika."

"Maybe this is real her," guessed Himeko. "At any rate we should get use to it and if Kanji is any indication Reika will be telling Hayase about us."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'm sure it will be fine. Now I'm planning on going to the Velvet Room. I want to know what happened with Reika's Persona. Care you join me?"

Both agreed to go with Himeko.

**Velvet Room**

"Hello girls. How nice it is to see you again," greeted Igor.

Sakura looked over and noticed that Kit was curled around the singer's feet. She seemed to be sleeping so Sakura let her be. She joined the others who had already sat down.

"Igor, today Reika's Persona changed. We'd like to know why," said Himeko.

" As you know a Persona is a manifestation of the human who summons it. Their feelings and thoughts. When one faces what they do not face their Persona can metamorphose into a stronger form. Your friend Reika has done this." Igor gave a smile that seem to be longer then his nose. "I wonder if the rest of you will do such a thing. I suppose only time will tell."

A soft blue light filled the room and the girls found themselves on the street once more.

"Well, that was..." Kotori trailed off.

"Actually that was a bit more informative then I thought it would be." Himeko pulled out her phone. "I'll call Akira and Daisuke, have them meet us at Batafurai. We can tell them what we learned. I can tell Taka later."

So the girls waited for the boys to show, it didn't take to long. Akira arrived before Daisuke did.

When Akira opened the door to Batafurai Himeko stood up to meet him.

His smile falter when he saw her legs. "You're wearing shorts."

Himeko looked down. "I've wore them before." She tugged a bit on the end nervous.

"Yes, but not jean ones and not..." He trailed off with a cough.

Himeko bite her lip as she tugged on her shirt in a vain attempt to cover her shorts. "Is it not suitable?"

"No! no, it's not that." He walked up to be level with her. "They are very suitable, cute. I was just...surprised. I've never seen you in shorts before."

When Kotori opened her mouth to say something, Sakura stepped on her foot. Kotori yelp and glared at Sakura who just tipped her tea like nothing was wrong.

However, much to Akira's relief, Himeko turned her attention to Kotori. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

The door chimed again and Daisuke entered. After they all sat down Himeko explained what happened with Reika and what Igor had told them.

"So are we all going to...get a new Persona?" asked Daisuke.

"I think that's up to us." Sakura set down her empty tea cup. "Igor made it seem like we could do it, but it didn't have to happen, I think."

"Hmm." Daisuke stared at the table lost in thought.

Akira rested in arm along the back of Himko's chair. "True, but as with everything to do with this, I doubt we'll figure it out now. Maybe we should think about and mention if any of us think of something."

"That sounds good." Sakura checked her watch. "Oh! It's getting late. I should go home." It wasn't too late, but Sakura didn't want to be caught outside at night, far too dark for her liking.

"I can walk you home." Daisuke stood to help Sakura out of her chair.

Sakura's cheeks pinked. "Thank you." They left after paying for Sakura's tea.

"I have something I'd like to show to Himeko, so if you'll excuse us Kotori."

"Sure, sure. Have fun." Kotori waved as they left.

Outside Himeko linked her fingers with Akira's. "What is it you wanted to show me?"

"Tsk, tsk Himeko don't you know the birthday girl should know better then to ask such questions?"

Himeko face broke into a wide smile. "Really?"

He gave her hand a light squeeze, "Of course, I know it's a few days late, but I'd never forget."

"I know."

"The reason, it's late is cause I wasn't sure when it would be ready, but I lucked out today. I'm just glad you got back in time for it."

"It has a time limit?"

"Yes, so let's hurry." They walked a bit faster until they reached Top Hill. No one else was around. Akira lead her to the middle to the hill. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good." Akira covered her eyes with his warm hands. "Now I have to stay like this for a bit, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." She grabbed the ends of his open shirt to pull him a bit closer, he complied.

"Good." She could hear his voice right above her ear. Himeko was happy to wait however long she needed wrapped in his warmth. It didn't seem like a long time had passed when he spoke again.

"Okay, ready?"

"Yes."

Akira lowered his hands. What she saw made her gasp. Sometime after he had cover her eyes, night had fallen. Surround them were many, many fireflies. To Himeko it looked like the stars had come down to dance around them.

"Why are there so many?" she whispered.

"It's the temperature and I spread a certain mixture of scents around here earlier. I had to wait for just the right temperature, so that's why it's a few days later. I hope you don't mind. I just remember how much you liked fireflies when we were children."

"I don't mind, this is wonderful." Himeko turned to face Akira and hugged him. "Thank you."

He hugged her back, "It was my pleasure, but I do have something else for you." He pulled a small box out of his pants pocket.

"Oh." Himeko took the small box and opened it. Reaching inside she pulled out a long chain with a bullet attached to the end. "Akkun..."

Akira blushes, still not use to Himeko calling him that.

She looked up at him, "This was your father's I can't take it."

"Yes you can. I want you to have it." He took the box back from her. "I shall even put it on for you."

Himeko stared at him for a long moment before handing him the necklace If Akira said it was fine, she'd trust him on it. Akira placed the necklace over her neck. Gently he lifted her long hair out of the necklace.

"There." He smiled. "It looked good on you."

Himeko giggled "The fireflies are the only source of light."

"Still it looks good."

Himeko wrapped her arms around Akira to watched the fireflies. With a small smile Akira kissed the top of her head, very glad she had liked the presents.


	13. Wild Oliver

Persona 4 and it's world is owned by Megami Tensei. Not me. This just for fun.

_**Dance of the Cards**_

**Dance of the Cards**

**XIII. Wild Oliver**

**June 2035**

**Evening**

Himeko couldn't keep the smile off her face and she almost skipped to her room. Akira had to the best boyfriend ever.

Then she heard muttered whispers, the main reason they caught her attention was because they were in English. She peeked around the corner. Her sister was there, but she wasn't alone. Davis Moore, Oliver's older brother, was with her. Himeko smiled she hadn't seen Davis in months. She was about to call out to them when Natsuko moved forward, wrapping her arms around Davis's neck. Her pulled her close and their lips meet in a rather involved kiss. Himeko could feel her face burning. When Davis placed his hands on Natsuko's leg to lift her Himeko finally jolted out of her shock. Quickly she ducked back around the corner, it would be a good idea to take the long way to her room tonight.

**Lunchtime**

Himeko rested against the third year half railing. She still couldn't believe what she had seen last night. After she thought about it a bit she decided her elder sister was a hypocrite. Never once had Akira lifted her up and against a wall in a semi-public place or anyplace for that matter.

"I take it you've found out?"

The English sentence jolted Himeko from her thoughts. At some point Oliver had come to stand next to her. Her took a sip from his can he got from the vender.

"What?" asked Himeko in English as well.

"The look on your face is the same as mine when I discovered my brother and your sister in their tryst."

Himeko turned to face him. "You knew?"

"Yeah." He continued to look forward. "Bit of a shock, I'd say. And rather curious."

"And hypocritical." Himeko glanced at his drink. "Are you drinking hot coffee?"

"Yeah."

"But it's June."

Oliver shrugged. "Me drinking hot coffee in June isn't the strangest thing happening around here."

Himeko tensed. "What do you mean?"

"I...don't know really. I've been feeling strange lately, odd dreams and the likes. Also I can't seem to remember when I last watched the sunset. Mind you I didn't do it that often to begin with..."

Before Himeko could respond the school bell rang, ending the lunch break.

"We'll gotta go." Himeko watched Oliver disappear down the stairs as she went over his words in her mind.

**After School**

"Tatsumi!" Akira looked up when one of his teammate called his name. Mashima was standing by the doors that lead outside. Just outside those doors was Himeko. Akira took a quick glance at Coach Seto. He didn't really like girlfriends disturbing his players, but he was sure Himeko had a good reason. Akira jogged over to the door as Mashima went back to the court.

"Himeko, what's wrong?"

"It's about Oliver." Himeko spoke in a hushed tone. "I think he might be the Wild Card."

"What? Why?"

"He's been noticing things, Igor said the Non-Persona users shouldn't be noticing things. Can you see if you can ask him about it?"

Akira looked back to where Oliver was shooting hoops with some others. "I'll try."

"Thanks, I'll leave before you get in trouble."

"Okay."

For the rest of practice Akira didn't get a chance to talk to Oliver, however he managed catch Oliver outside the locker room.

"Hey, Moore."

Oliver turned to Akira. "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Sorry, can't talk today, I need to go home. I'll see you tomorrow." WIthout waiting for an answer Oliver walked away. Akira sighed, not looking forward to talk to Himeko, maybe they would have better luck tomorrow.

**Afternoon**

However Oliver wasn't at school for the rest of the week. According to Himeko, who found out from her sister, he was sick. Unfortunately that was the best news of the week. It didn't matter how many times they went into the Twilight, Takahito still couldn't find a new maze.

It was a Sunday as they all sat around a table in Batafurai highly discouraged, Takahito more so then the all others.

"How are we suppose to find the Wild Card or close the Rift when we can't do anything!" Takahito crossed his arms and slumped in his chair.

"Maybe..." Sakura trailed off.

"Maybe what?" prompted Kotori.

"Maybe if we look outside the mazes we could find something, Takahito told us he thinks he almost found it."

"That's right, great idea Sakura." Kotori patted her on the back. With that they headed to the Twilight.

**Twilight**

"I think it would be best to split into two teams. We can cover more ground and the nothing really attacks...well you guys so we should be safe." Takahito looked his team over. "Just in case I think each group should have a healer. So Daisuke-san Himeko-nee will be in different groups." Takahito paused, wondering where he should the others. He knew that apart from Akira, who'd want to be put with Himeko, the rest would be fine wherever he put them.

"Okay, Sakura and Akira go with Himeko while Kotori, Reika and I will go with Daisuke."

They separated into their groups. Daisuke's group went west while Himeko's went east.

A long while or maybe a short while later everyone was exhausted. Despite the fact that they hadn't fought any shadows. They had regrouped at the shrine, no closer to finding the Rift then they were before.

"This sucks." Reika leaned on her Labrys. "We're bone tired and have nothing to show for it. We've tried everything, yet nothing is working. And the long nosed git is no help."

"Thank for the cheerful summary, Reika." Kotori sighed. "But you're right. We have no clue what to do."

"Maybe we should stop." Everyone turned to look at Himeko in shock.

"What is you saying?" asked Reika.

"Well, let's think about this logical. First we started doing this about...2 months ago and already we have found three mazes. It seems like a lot. Yet here we are trying to force our way into a other one."

"Yeah, maybe. But don't we need to save the world and all that?" Kotori waved aimless with her hands.

"Yes, but Igor as cryptic as he is doesn't seemed worried."

"I can never tell his emotions. He seems to stay the same to me," input Sakura.

"I can tell." Daisuke nodded. "Himeko-senpai is right on that account. Igor is not worried."

"So, maybe we shouldn't either, patience is important. It might be what we need right now. Just to wait."

"I can't think of a better plan," muttered Reika. "Anyways the school trips are this coming week. We can chill out till after those and then come check."

"Fine, it's settled. Now let's leave." Takahito's tone was guff enough that no one augured.

**Afternoon**

That Thursday the first and second years heading to the campgrounds while the third years headed to Sapporo.

"I never understood why we go camping, it's not like we living in a big city. Heck, Himeko can go camp out behind the inn." Kotori grumbled as she stood over the cooking pot.

Himeko and Koshimizu exchanged a look, but said nothing. Soon they finished and called over the rest of their group.

Himeko had just finished putting her dishes in wash pot for the others to clean when her homeroom teacher approached her.

"Ah, good Amagi you're done eating. I need you to go with Onishi to storage shed four," said Kobayashi-sensei. Himeko looked over at the sheds. There were only three.

"Where is the fourth?" she asked.

"Onishi knows, now hurry before it gets dark."

Himeko still didn't like this idea, so she tried one last thing. "Should some guys do this?"

"Really, Amagi I'm surprised at you. There is no reason the two of you can't go. Now stop asking questions and go." Kobayashi-sensei got a look that Himeko knew very well. It was be pointless to say or do anything else now.

"Yes, sensei." Himeko left to find Sakura fidgeting near the path that lead away from the sheds.

"H-hello, Himeko-senpai."

Himeko was pretty sure she knew what was bothering Sakura. "It's okay, nightfall is still a bit away and I think the Twilight only works in Inaba so we'll have a sunset."

"I suppose, but it's still a bit strange."

"I know, but let's hurry." Himeko followed Sakura has she lead her down a semi beaten path.

"Your sensei said the shed would have a number four painted in white on it. I have the key and we're suppose to get some extra tarps. Something happened to the ones stored in shed two so we have to go to the next campsite. No one is using it right now."

"Okay." Himeko looked around, still feeling slightly uneasy. The sun was a little low, but nothing to worry about. She noticed that a small path broke off from the one they were on. She could just make out a fresh footprint.

"Himeko-senpai...I...I feel rather uneasy." Sakura stopped walking just as they reached the second path.

"I know..." Himeko looked at her wrist to take off her phone. As she unhooked it Sakura let out a loud squeak. She looked up, someone had appeared on the smaller path. He was wearing the same blue track suit as the rest of the students from Yasoinaba High. It took a moment for Himeko to recognize him. It was Oliver. However he had dark circles under his eyes which were also slightly glassy.

"Senpai..."

"Oliver?" Himeko was uncertain of what to say or do. "Did Kobayashi-sensei send you to help us?"

"She did send me," answered Oliver. Himeko didn't fail to notice he hadn't added on the "to help us" part. Judging from the way Sakura stiffened next to her, she had too. Oliver tilted his head to the side, much like a bird. "You're a bother, all of you are a bother. Sensei doesn't like to be bothered." Oliver's gaze narrowed onto Himeko's foot when she moved. However years of dancing made her too fast for him to do anything. He landed in a bush with a shout of pain.

"Go!" Himeko shoved Sakura back the way they came. Sakura didn't need anymore prompting. She had only made it a few paces when something heavy slammed into her back. She didn't remember anything after that.

**Evening**

Kotori scanned the crowds for Himeko, who she hadn't seen since mealtime. No one she talked to have seen her, either. While she doubted Himeko and Akira were using this trip for some sort of tryst, she couldn't think of anywhere else left that Himeko would be.

Since it wasn't too late and most of the others were still out and about, no one stopped her from going to the boys side of the camp.

After finding tent 219 she called out, "Anybody is there?"

The tent flap open and out stepped Shinji, "Hello, Kotori-chan."

The tips of Kotori's ear pinked at the smile he gave her, which always made her feel fuzzy inside. Seeing him made her happy, yet worried. If he was here Himeko wouldn't be. "Hi, It's,well, it's nice to see you, but I was wondering if Akira was in there."

Shinji made an exaggerated hurt expression as he placed a hand over his heart. "On a camping trip and my girl doesn't even come to see me, but yes he's here." Shinji went halfway into the tent. "Tatsumi, Kotori wants to talk to you."

Akira came out of the tent, "What is it?"

"Have you seen Himeko since mealtime?"

Akira frown, "No."

Kotori ran her hands though her hair, messing up her ponytail. "Oh...shit."

Akira's gut tightened at her expression. "What's going on?"

"I can't find her and no one, I mean no one, has seen her. I've asked students and teachers, but no one knows where she went."

When Akira didn't say anything Shinij asked, "Have you told your homeroom teacher?"

"Yes, and she said not to worry about it, she'll turn up." By now, Kotori didn't care if Shinji thought her next sentence was strange. "I don't want to jump to conclusions, but do you think shadows..."

Akira didn't think it was possible for it his gut tightened even more, but it did. "I...I'm not sure."

"Ayase, Tatsumi." They turned to see Daisuke jogging towards them. "Have either of you seen Sakura?"

"Her too?"

Daisuke looked at Kotori. "Her too?"

"We can't find Himeko. Our sensei said not to worry about it, but..."

Daisuke nodded, "I know what you mean."

"Well, I don't. Anyone care to fill me in?" asked Shinji.

"Sorry." Kotori kissed his cheek. "Maybe later." She turned back to the other boys. "I don't care what Kobayashi-sensei says, I'm telling the other teachers Himeko and Sakura are missing." Kotori was proud that she could keep her voice from shaking.

Akira followed Kotori and Daisuke, doing his best not to panic.


	14. The Priestess's Fear

Persona 4 and it's world is owned by Megami Tensei. Not me. This just for fun.

A/N: Here's the second half, sorry if there was a cliffhanger. It was getting too long of a chapter.

_**Dance of the Cards**_

**Dance of the Cards**

**XIV. The Priestess's Fear **

**June 2035**

**Evening**

Sakura moaned as she awoke, almost everything hurt. To make sure nothing was broken she wiggled her fingers and toes. Everything seemed to be in working order.

"Why do hills dislike me so?" muttered Himeko. Sakura opened her eyes. The sun had stained the sky a rich orange. Sakura thanked all the gods she knew that it hadn't set yet. She sat up to look around.

Himeko was near by, apart from a few scratches she didn't look any worse for wear.

"We fell down a hill during a camping trip." Himeko shook her head. "I feel like I'm in one of Natsuko's mangas." She stood, brushing off leaves. "However let's save ourselves shall we?"

Sakura looked up at the incline they had fallen from. It didn't seem too steep. "I think we can make it."

The homeroom teachers and most of the second year boys were looking for the two missing girls. They had gone over the path leading to next camping site, but had found nothing. Akira managed to keep his face calm, but that didn't stop his heart from racing. How could he explain to anyone else, how this could be a lot worse to two girls losing their way. He was sure if he tried to explain about the shadows, he would be deemed insane. Hell, he could barely even keep from signing himself up.

"Come on, the rest are headin' back." Mashima placed his hand on Akira's shoulder. "The teachers will keep looking, but they don't want more students getting lost."

Akira nodded, following the rest of the group, he managed to sneak out often enough at home, he could do it here. The group started up the slight incline toward the main camp.

When they reached the top they saw one very dirty, slightly starched girl helping an equally dirty girl onto the level path. Both looked rather surprised at the large group of people near them.

"Amagi, Onishi." The homeroom teacher from 2-3 approached them. "Are you the two of you badly hurt?"

"It's not too bad," answered Himeko.

"All the same, let's get you check, both of you." The teacher put her arms around the girls and started back to camp.

Akira felt the tension loosen from his heart.

**Evening**

Kotori was almost surprised at how easy it had been to sneak out of the tents. She thought after everything that happened earlier the teachers would be doing a tighter watch. She glanced to her left at Himeko, who seemed to be fine. None of her cuts turned out to be very deep. However if Akira stood any closer to her, they just might fuse together. His frown only deepened as Sakura informed them of what had happened.

"I thought Davis was your friend?" asked Akira.

"He _is_ my friend," answered Himeko. "He's just been...strange lately, not himself."

Akira didn't believe her, but said nothing.

"Davis-senpai wasn't the only one. Kobayashi-sensei was also being strange...both were wearing jackets." Sakura flushed, wondering if it had sounded as stupid to them as it did to her. "I mean thick jackets..."

"It's fine. I know what you mean. It's can't be normal, whatever it is." Daisuke placed his hands in his pockets. "I am sure this might have something to do with the shadows."

"We can't blame every strange thing on the shadows. We're outside of Inaba. According to Igor that is where the problem is."

"Maybe Akira is right. Anyways the gods are keeping the shadows in check remember? So they shouldn't have broken...um..out." Kotori struggled to find the right word.

"Right... " Akira looked back to the others. "There isn't much we can do now and we are missing two members. Let's just finish camping."

"Fine," agreed Kotori. "But when we get back we need to figure this out."

Takahito was rather unhappy with the fact that both of his sisters were out of town. It rarely happened and when it did it left his grandfather's full attention on him; something he really disliked. It wasn't so bad when his father was around, but tonight he was staying late at the Dojo. Takahito knew he could tell his father anything, but he didn't want another reason for his grandfather to call him a nancy boy.

"Takahito."

Takahito looked up at the sound of his grandfather's voice. "Yes, Grandfather?"

"Why are you here?"

Takahito tried to remember if anything had been planned. The only thing he could think of was a large business meeting that was at the inn, but there was no way the his Grandfather was excepting him to be there helping. Inn work was women's work.

"I don't understand Grandfather."

Ryuutaro Amagi gave his only grandson a long look. Takahito was use to such a look, they all were, it hardly bothered him anymore. Soon Ryuutaro seemed to grow bored.

"Why are you not at the dojo with your father?"

"I do not participated in Kendo, Grandfather."

Ryuutaro grunted, "It is a good thing that that school is not your father's or he'd have no son to give it too. No one would respect the owner of a school who does not even practice the art."

Takahito was glad that the table hid his clenched fist, he didn't want him to know how much the words affected him.

Before the conversation could continue the door slid open. Souji stood in the doorway. He gave a smile in greeting to his son, but when he turned to Ryuutaro it was gone.

"Father, I trust you have been keeping pleasant company with my son." Souji gave his father-in-law a level look, one far more powerful then the one Ryuutaro had done before.

Ryuutaro just grunted and returned his attention to the newspaper.

Takahito managed not to smile, but just barely. He had always enjoyed the fact that his father could cow his grandfather so easily. He had wondered how his father had learned such a look. Now that he knew it was from facing down the shadow, and just maybe the end of the world, he hoped that he would be able to make such a look as well.

"Taka, your mother will be joining us for supper, please prepare the table."

"Yes, Father." Takahito was more then glad to leave the room.

**Afternoon**

The next day Takahito couldn't be happier to be sitting with the rest of SOTA in Batafurai.

"Why does all the exciting stuff happen without me?"

Himeko gave Reika a level look. "I could push you off a rocky edge if you like."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Anyways," started Kotori. "We've caught the two of you up. We need to figure out in the world is going on. Oliver has been Himeko's friend for years. It's highly unlikely he'd just decide to randomly push her, and Sakura, off a cliff."

"I don't see how we can figure this out now. He's been acting a little strange, like he's sick. He's been a bit slow at practice and is almost always drinking something warm. Not everything has to do with shadows. Some things are just mundane."

Kotori highly doubt that, but choose not to comment. "Can anyone else think of something?"

"I think we should just wait." Reika holds up a hand. "Just hear me out here. We don't _really_ know what's going on. Let's keep our eyes out for anyone acting like Oliver. Sluggish and wearing warmer then the season requires clothes. If more people turn up like this we can assume it has to with the shadows. If not then Oliver has just gone bat shit."

"Eloquent as always," muttered Akira. Himeko was the only one who heard him; she kicked him with her heel.

At the moment Himeko's phone chimed. Glancing down at her wrist she saw a text from Natsuko. She opened the message to read; Grandfather needs us all NOW.

"Takahito and I must go now."

"What?" Takahito tried to keep the whine from his voice. "But we're suppose to go to the Twilight."

"It has something to do with Grandfather."

"Yeah, cause I want to spend more time with him." Takahito's words were harsh, surprising everyone. Without waiting for a response Takahito stood and walked out.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Himeko went to followed Takahito, but was stopped when Akira gently grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I'll walk with you." The two left.

"Well since they're gone I'm going to head out too. I've been having a good track record with Aya, I'd rather not break it." Reika glanced at her watch. "It's nearly sunset, well what's suppose to be sunset. It will be dark soon. Carefully getting home, we don't know how many...Olivers there are out there." With a wave she left.

Sakura didn't really notice, all she could think about what the fact that she might not get home before the night fell.

"Onishi, we can walk you home if needed."

"Yeah, we don't mind."

Sakura looked over at them. "I would greatly appreciate it."

The three of them walked up the slightly inclined road that curved around the back of Sakura's house among others. Kotori was explaining what happened on a show Daisuke still wasn't sure exactly what it was about. He noticed that Sakura had become a bit tense. Her tension increased as they rounded the bend.

"Onishi, are you okay?" asked Daisuke.

"Yes, I just don't really like taking this way."

"Then why did we take it?" Kotori stopped walking.

"It's faster and...could we keep walking please?" Despite the fact that she was talking to Kotori she refused to look at her. While Daisuke was still learning some rules of his new country he was sure that was consider rude. Sakura was many things, but rude wasn't one of them.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked at Daisuke surprised at the use of her given name.

"This is something more then just a dislikement of a path."

"That's not a word, dislikement."

"Kindly don't avoid the subject."

There was a pause then Sakura hide her face in her hands. "It's the shed."

Kotori and Daisuke had to lean closer to hear her.

"The shed behind Kotori-senpai."

Both looked to see an old wooden shed with a patched blind over the single high window.

"I hate that shed. It's what started everything." Sakura took a deep breath before continuing. "I can't remember the exact date, but my aunt asked me to get something from the shed. I didn't like it to much, but father said we should be as Auntie asked, to make her more comfortable and all, so I went. It was really windy that day. I propped the door open but the wind shut it...It became very dark and felt awful."

Kotori wrapped an arm around Sakura. "You don't have-"

"I want to. I tried to opened the door but couldn't. My Auntie forgot that I was in there. She tended to do that, forget. It wasn't until Nii-san got home from practice and found me missing that I got out. We figured I was in there for about two hours, but to me it seemed like forever. After that I was terrified of the dark and cannot go near the shed. It's really annoy too cause I didn't care about the dark before and now..."

"Come on." Kotori led Sakura to the stairs a bit further up. "Is it okay here?"

"Yeah, I need to be really close to...um...freak out."

"Don't worry you didn't freak out."

Sakura gave a dry laugh. "Thanks."

Daisuke still hadn't moved. He was staring at the shed. Without taking he eyes off the shed he pressed the 2 on his phone and waited.

"Daisuke?"

"Himeko-san I,we, need you to come to Sakura's house. Take the back way." He heard some rustling and the quiet sliding for a door.

"I'm in the middle of something here."

"It is important, truly?"

The line was quiet. "Well, it is not anything new. If this is very, _very_ important I can go."

"It is."

"Fine. Do I need to get Takahito?"

"No, just you."

"Fine. I'll be there shortly."

Fifteen minutes later Daisuke saw Himeko walking towards them. He still wonder how anyone got around in a kimono.

"That was fast," said Kotori.

"A worker was driving into town, he gave me a ride. Grandfather probably thinks I've run off to marry him, but you said this was important."

"It is." Daisuke pointed to the shed. "Tell me what you think of that."

Himeko looked at the direction he was pointing. "The shed. It looks old and slightly unused."

"No Himeko, don't look with your eyes."

Himeko's grey eyes snapped back to Daisuke's green ones. The look in them made Daisuke glad "if looks could kill" was only a saying.

"What?" Himeko managed to made the word seem like a threat.

Sakura had joined Kotori, with so many of the SOTA around the shed didn't seem as bad. "What is going on?" she whispered Kotori.

"I have no clue."

"This is for Sakura. Please help your friend."

"That's low, Takigawa." Despite her words Himeko did as he asked. She turned to face the shed. She started to center her focus but as soon as she did the horrid feeling overcame her. As fast as she could she stopped. "There is something, something that Sakuma-sama needs to look at."

"The shine priest?" Kotori's eyes widen. "You mean Sakura-chan's shed is possessed?"

"I don't know, that's why we need Sakuma-sama"

By the time Sakuma Makoto had gotten to Sakura's house night had fallen and Sakura's brother,Taro, had joined them. He stood in front of Sakura, putting himself between her and the shed.

"You sure this is going to work, Sakuma-sama?" Taro asked with his Shinai at the ready.

"If not that is why you are here. The desire to protect youngest siblings is very strong. Since the others here are all younger then you, it will work just fine."

"As you say." Taro fixed his grip on the Shinai.

Sakuma shifted his stance and brought his hand to the front. He muttered something the others couldn't hear. The air, especially for Sakura and Himeko, seemed to get heavier. Something started to appear, but Sakuma was already moving again.

"Rin. Hei. To. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen." Sakuma moved his hand, but none of the other could see just what he was doing. The air felt lighter again.

For the first time that Sakura could remember, she feel fine. She looked at the shed and feel nothing.

"It's gone," Sakura stated, not really able to believe it.

"Yes, it was small thing. Only angry because it was trapped. It was more then happy to leave."

Himeko bowed to Sakuma, "Thank you very much Sakuma-sama."

Sakuma bowed back. "To improve the life of a child is no burden."

"For you deeds I can have Father make your favorite meal. It has been some time since you and Auntie Chi have come for a visit."

Sakuma smiled, "That sounds lovely."

**Evening**

Daisuke entered his house to find hear unfamiliar voices coming for the lounge. As silently as he could he approached the lounge. Soon he was able to distinguish the voices. He knew those, he heard the words they had said so many times in his head that he doubted he would ever forget them. He certainly didn't want to be see by those people again so he headed to his room without telling his father he had come home.


	15. Shopping District

Persona 4 and it's world is owned by Megami Tensei. Not me. This just for fun.

_**Dance of the Cards**_

**Dance of the Cards**

**XV. Shopping District **

**June 2035**

**After School**

Daisuke was at his usual spot, this time listening to his favorite music. With his eyes closed he didn't notice someone was with him until their shadow blocked out the sun. He opened his eyes to see Kotori leaning over him. The shadows made her eyes seem almost black which pissed him off for a reason he didn't feel like naming.

"What?" Daisuke didn't care if he was being rude.

"Well, aren't you chipper?" Kotori straighten to place her hands on her hips. "I'm here to tell you Himeko won't be coming today. It seems she got in a lot of trouble for her little stunt yesterday."

"Fine." Daisuke turned his music back up. Maybe if he played it loud enough it would blast away the small bits of guilt he was feeling. No band was better the Die Krupps for blasting away things. Soon he felt warm fingers on his ears. They pulled away one of he earbuds. He opened his eyes to see Kotori holding close to her ear.

"Die Krupps, I've heard better."

Daisuke sat up, "You know them?"

"Yeah, but I don't really like them. Their lyrics are kinda random."

"You know what they're are saying?"

"Sometimes, other times I look them up." Kotori handed Daisuke back the earbud. He took it but didn't place it back in his ear; in fact he removed the other one.

"I remember being told you knew German. I just didn't know how well."

"Well enough," said Kotori in German with a smile.

Up till this point Daisuke didn't realize how much he missed speaking German face to face. He resisted the strong impulse to hug her.

"Well enough to test it against a German?"

"Seem like we're going to find out."

With a small laugh Daisuke shook his head. "I don't believe it, how?"

"My uncle is a doctor. Most the western texts are in German...and ancient since they are from the 1960s but he still likes to know what they say. To practice he'd speak to me in German when I was a baby. It just grew from there."

"It's very nice to heard German once again."

Kotori smiled, "Glad to be of help. You've always seemed to...distant. It's nice to see you speak with real warmth in your voice."

"I..." Daisuke trailed off not sure of how to respond.

Kotori gave a smile. "It's not really a bad thing."

"I don't mean to be distant, it's just...very different here."

"I'm sure it is. Despite the world becoming pretty much interconnected Japan, unless you are in a big city, has managed to stay basically Japanese." She gestured to her dark hair and eyes.

"Yeah...I noticed." There was a pause as Daisuke tried to get the next words to come. However the harder he tried the harder they seemed to stick in his throat till he ended up saying nothing at all. Kotori has spend enough years being Himeko's friend that she knew when being silent was the best thing she could do.

**Elsewhere**

Everything was grey now, grey and foggy. Nothing could be seen, not that it seemed like there was anything to see. Sometimes there were things to be heard, little bits of conversation. It was like a radio station would play only to fade out again. There was always the strong desire to keeping more forward, even if nothing was there.

**After School**

Again Himeko was waiting for everyone to finish clubs. It was a little mundane to have to wait at school, but after having to spend yesterday with her Grandfather it didn't seem too bad today. Up on the roof she was alone, not even Daisuke was up here yet. It was always strange for her to be alone; living in an inn didn't really let her be truly alone. It was getting much harder to be there, especially with everything going on. She tighten her grip on the fencing. Her mother's worry, her sister's secrets, her grandfather's bitterness and her brother's inner storm. The only one she could be around without wanting to scream was her father.

"Name it."

With a gasp Himeko jumped. She turned to see Daisuke standing right behind her. "What?"

"I'm sure you heard what I said."

"I still don't know what you mean." Something started to coil up in Himeko's chest.

"I know you do just name it, it will help you. You need-"

"Do _not_ tell me what I need." Himko's tone nearly matched her father's. "You can't even figure out what you need. How can you possibly lecture me?" Himeko didn't wait for an answer. Instead she walked past him to the door that lead back into the school. It opened just as she reached it. Akira stood there looking a bit surprised. The first thought that popped into Himeko's head was displeasure that it was him, then guilt at the displeasure.

"Himeko?" Akira look at his clearly distressed girlfriend to Daisuke who look unhappy as well. Daisuke looked away when Akira locked eyes with him. Before Akira could wonder just what that meant he felt Himeko brush past him. Daisuke could wait, Himeko was more important now. He followed her down the stairs and as they reached the third year landing he gently caught her arm.

"Himeko, wait."

He wasn't hold her tightly Himeko knew she could break away if she really wanted to. However she didn't, she wanted nothing more to hold him tight, cry and tell him everything. Yet she knew it wasn't possible which just made her want to cry more. She feel his hand softly cup her chin and she let him turn her face to look at him. She watch his brown eyes scan her face.

"Himeko..." Akira's voice was soft as he moved his hand from her chin to brush under her eyes. "Something is wrong, you look very tired."

"It's...just...there's a lot going on. I'll be fine."

"You can tell me."

The words 'No, I can't' nearly slipped out, but she managed to stop them. Even if they were true there was no way she could saying them and have him understand. Himeko took a deep breath and schooled her face in the mask she had been taught since early childhood. She knew it worked because she saw Akira frowned. He never did like it when she used it around him. He let her go and took a step back.

"You don't trust me?"

"I do." the words rushed out. "I just...I can't tell you. I'm sorry there's no way to tell you what's wrong without...without...I don't know."

"Just say it, say anything, something."

"I can't...I know you and I can't do this."

"Himeko-"

"Hey Lovebirds!" Both turned to see Reika standing on the landing below. "We're got to go to the shrine. Everyone promised and I'm hold you to it. So pick this up later."

"Yes, Senpai." Himeko looked back at Akira "Let's go."

**Twilight**

Everyone stood in front of the the twisted arch the Shopping District.

"Good job Mini-Amagi, you found another one." Reika clapped Takahito on the back.

Takahito frowned. "Don't call me that. And we need to figure out who goes into it. I think...I think Tatsumi-san should stay here." He sent Akira an apologetic look.

"Why?" asked Akira which made Takahito flush.

"I get it." Kotori turned to look at Akira. "Come on, think about it. This is a strange twisted version of what is on our side. It might not be a good idea for you to fight here, you could get distracted."

"I suppose. So if I'm out who should go?"

"I think we should take the two newest one and...Himeko."

"That's only three Reika."

"Well of course I'm going too."

Kotori rolled her eyes "Of course."

**Shopping District 9th Floor**

"Guys, do you think we should be worried?" asked Sakura as they faced another twisted arch that was covered by fog.

"About what?" asked Reika.

"Well...we didn't run into any problems, none. At all. That's never happened before."

"There is a first time for everything." Daisuke look back the way the came. "Maybe this a good thing. We're not too tired to fight the powerful shadow."

"Daisuke's right. Also the sooner we finish the mazes the sooner we can figure out what is going on."

Sakura pressed her lips together. "I suppose."

"Good, then let's go kick butt." Everyone followed Reika into the fog.

In the center of the room was a large square made of signs. Some were the old wooden ones, some were the new electric ones. A few flickered and one even seemed like it was rotten. The main thing they noticed was that it wasn't moving.

"Poke it," suggested Kotori from the sidelines.

"Let's _not _poke strange things in the Twilight," answered Himeko.

"I'll scan it and see what it is." Takahito closed his eyes to summon Balder. When he started to scan the square it started to shake. Long limbs shot from the square. When they smashed into the ground it caused everything to shake. The square shadow stood reveling two humanoid shadows, both dresses in old working class garb.

Without warning a leg shot towards Daisuke. He managed to dodge it and Reika, who was closest bashed the leg. The shadow didn't make a sound but all the signs flickered. The female humanoid lifted her arm and a golden light encircled all the SOTA fighters. This time when a leg shot out towards Himeko she wasn't able to dodge it. She was knocked a few feet back. Daisuke moved in front of her, blocking any attacks till she regained her balance.

"Gersemi!" shouted Sakura. The green twists of wind appeared under all three shadows. While it caused damage to the smaller ones the main one blocked the winds. "That's not good."

"I've got it!" Reika summoned Oona. Onna's wings fluttered as the main shadow was incased in a large block of ice. With a howl it fell so Reika attacked again. Himeko managed to get up just as Daisuke moved to attack the fallen shadow. When the male smaller when tried to hit Daisuke he jumped back.

"Well, you're getting really good at that, Takigawa." Reika grin quickly turned into a frown as the main shadow started to stand again. However as it did a few signs fell from it's body. Sakura emitted a small squeak as she dodged the hot sparks that jumped from one that landed near her.

Himeko ran up next to Daisuke, "Do you seen that?"

"What?"

"Look in the gap at the lower left."

Daisuke did as Himeko said. There was a gap into seemingly nothing darkness, but something in that darkness was moving.

"It's armor."

"What?" asked Reika.

"The signs are armor, the real shadow is hiding inside." Daisuke looked down at Himeko. "Can you aim to hit the thing inside."

"I don't know. It's a really small opening. I doubt my aim is that good." Himeko ducked as leg came at her.

"Just try. We'll keep it's attention on us." Daisuke nodded to Sakura. She nodded back and the ran at the main shadow in opposite directions as Reika attacked the smaller male shadow. She grinned when in dissolved into red mist.

Himeko started to swing the fundo. She judged the distance and released. Her hopes soared as it drew closer. However it missed by millimeters when the shadow shifted it's weigh. Another sign fell almost hit the smaller one.

"I missed," said Himeko in frustration.

"It's fine, Nee-san. It's getting really weak. you should be able to finish it off soon." Takahito had barely finished his sentence when the small shadow turn to the big one. Soon purple light surrounded it and all the fallen signs reattached themselves to the shadow.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding," grumbled Reika.

"Agilao." Himeko aimed the attack to the smaller shadow causing it to burst into red mist. The remaining shadow let out a muffled roar. Fire encircled the group, they couldn't hear the shouts from the other over the roaring of the flames.

Himeko felt someone embrace her. Surprised she looked up into the face of her persona. It seemed that Persephone hadn't gone back after the attack. Persephone looked back at Himeko then over to the left. Himeko followed her gaze to see a similar thing happening with Daisuke. A young man that reminded Himeko of all the greek statues from history books stood behind Daisuke. It was Apollo, who Daisuke hadn't even summoned. Apollo lifted his lyre at the same moment that Persephone removed the flower from her hair. the roaring of the flames became less and started to be absorbed by the lyre and flower.

Himeko clutched her torus. "Taka!"

"Nee-chan, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Later. I can't see Reika. Is she okay and if so can she use Bufu?"

"Yeah, she missed most of the flames."

The flames had reduced to small flickers here and there enough that everyone could now see each other. Apollo and Persephone has disappeared as well. Reika nodded to the others before summoning Oona. Ice once again incased the shadow. This time when it fell they rushed it.

This time when it got up signs fell off.

"I had an idea! Reika can you use your axe like a racket?" shouted Sakura as she dodge a leg.

"Um, I haven't really trying before, maybe."

Sakura ran to her as she rummaged though the sack of items. "Here." Sakura placed a cool blue sphere in Reika's hand. "See if you can hit this into the gap."

"Okay..." juggled the sphere a few time figuring the distance and weight. With a deep breath she tossed it one last time and hit. To everyone's great relief it flew true.

Ice erupted inside the shadow causing the signs to come flying apart. Daisuke pulled Himeko down as a sign flew dangerously close to them.

"Sorry about the roof, forgive me will you?"

"_Now?" _Himeko look at him in disbelief. "We're trying not to get behead, among other things, and you think it's a good time to bring this up."

"Just in case we do die."

"Yes, fine. Just don't do it again."

"Good." Daisuke look over and saw Sakura and Reika on the ground as well. He hear footsteps approaching.

"Are you two okay?" asked Akira. Despite the question being directed at the both of them Daisuke noticed he was only focused on Himeko. Considering the facts it shouldn't bother him, but oddly it did.

"Here, you dropped this." Daisuke look to see Kotori holding out his spear. He stood and took it.

"Thanks."

"I'm glad everyone is okay," said Takahito when he walked up to them with Reika and Sakura. "It's also very lucky neither of you landed in a fire patch." He look around at the now gone patches of fire, only dark spots remained.

"Yeah, let's get out of here before something come again. We really don't want to press our luck."

"Good idea, Kotori-senpai. I'll get us out of here." Takahito summon Balder and took the other out of the Twilight.

**Velvet Room**

Only when the light cleared the found themselves sitting across from Igor in the Velvet Room. Alina's voice filled the room.

"Welcome once again," said Igor from his high backed chair.

"I don't think you can say welcome if we don't come here of our own accord," muttered Akira.

"What we have to show you is of great importance. Ann."

Ann stepped out from behind Igor's chair.

"Greetings." Ann held the same book she had when they had first become Persona users. "The fruits of your labor have formed into something useful." She opened the book. At first the pages where only blank. Soon bright lines appeared on the parchment gradually turning into a map of Inaba. The places they had been glowed a soft blue the same shade as the Velvet Room.

"The area in which the Rift is located as been identified. It is in the northeastern part of Inaba. It would be a good idea to explore that area, both in your world and the Twilight."

"There's not too much over there," said Reika.

"The Amagi Inn is there." To everyone's surprise it was Akira who said that, not Himeko or Takahito.

"Yes, but with what Father was, as well as Mother, I doubt the Rift will be at the Inn. Maybe not even near it."

"It is too earlier to rule out any possible." Ann closed the book. "For now I suggest you rest-"

"Wait!" interrupted Takahito. Ann turned her cool gaze to him. She didn't appear to be disturbed by his interruption. "Something new happened today. When we ran into fire trouble with the...um..shadow at the top of the maze Aneue's and Takigawa's Persona came without them calling them. How can this be?"

Igor smiled, "The answer is simple. If you think about it I'm sure it will come to you."

Takahito frown, "Why can't you tell us?"

"I can tell you. I _choose_ not to. You can discover the answer on your own."

Before Takahito could retort the blue light engulfed them. When it cleared they were back at Tatsuhime Shrine.

"Stop doing that!" hissed Akira at the Velvet Room door. Himeko looked at him concerned, unsure what to do considering their recent argument. Luckily Kotori didn't have such a problem.

"Chill, Akira. We wanted to go see them anyways."

"That's besides the point," he glowered.

"It's late. Maybe we should all head home and rest before trying to figure anything else out," suggested Takahito.

"Sounds good." He hesitated before turning back to Himeko. "I'll walk you to the bus stop, they should still be running."

"Dude, it's right there." Reika winced then Kotori elbowed her.

"Come on Ebihara. We can walk together just in case."

"You're strange."

"It's part of my charm." Kotori smiled when Reika scoffed.

**Evening**

Himeko and Takahito entered in the family entrance to find Davis Moore standing in the hall. The siblings look at each other then back at Davis.

"Hello, May I speak with Himeko-chan alone?" asked Davis. His japanese was slow giving away his nervous state.

"Yeah, I'll just go...change." Takahito hurried down the hall towards his room.

"What is it you would like to discuss?" asked Himeko.

"I..." Davis switched languages. "Can we do this in English?"

"Okay."

"Good. I was wondering if you had...hung out with Oliver lately."

Himeko shook her head. "I haven't really talked or seen him since the camping trip."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Himeko, Oliver is in the hospital."

Himeko heart clenched. "Why?"

"We don't really know. He's been acting strange and lately he's been...spacey. And lately he's done nothing but sleep...It's almost like a coma,but we can wake him up. He doesn't stay awake for long, but he does at least wake. And as far as the doctors can tell there isn't anything really wrong. He's core temp is a bit lower, but that's it. I was wondering if you knew anything as to why he might have changed it such a way." Since the look in his eyes changed HImeko could tell he was asking as a big brother.

"I don't know what has happened to him. He became aloof some time ago. I was giving him some space just in case."

"Space? Something was wrong with him and you just left him be?" Davis voice raised slightly.

"It's not my fault. You're his brother, surely you know that sometimes Oliver just wants space."

Davis stared at Himeko for a long while. She wasn't bother by it. His gaze was never really strong to begin with and after the shadows it didn't even seem threatening.

"Davis?"

Both turned to see Natsuko standing at the end of the hall. She looked at Himeko first before turning to Davis "What's going on?"

"Moore-san was telling me about Oliver." Himeko turned her attention back to Davis. "Thank you for informing about my friend. I am sorry I could not be of more help. Please excuse me." She didn't want for him respond and left to go to her rooms. She was half way down the hall when she heard her sister ask:

"What did you do?"

Akira entered his room fresh from a shower just as his phone started to ring. He wanted to ignore it, even though it was Himeko's tone. However he figured she wouldn't call this late if it wasn't important.

"Yes?"

"Akkun, something has come up." Himeko processed to explain about her conversation with Davis.

"He blames you?" Akira frowned. "That's not right."

"It's fine. It didn't bother me."

"It bothers me. He had no right." There was a pause on her end. "Himeko?"

"If this is connected to shadows it could be."

Akira ran a hand though his damp hair. "Even if that's true, he still shouldn't have done that. According to Igor this would happen with or without us." Akira shook his head, not believing he was able to use logic while talking about shadows.

"True. In any case we should meet at school early tomorrow."

"Fine, do I need to call anyone?"

"No, Takahito and I are taking care of it."

"Okay...sleep well."

"You too." He could hear the smile in her voice. Staring at the now dark phone he sat on the edge of his bed. With a frustrated sigh he tossed it aside.


	16. Norse Lady

Persona 4 and it's world is owned by Megami Tensei. Not me. This just for fun.

A/N: Things get rather spoiler-y from this point on.

_**Dance of the Cards**_

**Dance of the Cards**

**XVI. Norse Lady**

**June 2035**

**Early Morning.**

All the members of SOTA were at the base of the hill that lead to the high school.

"I still don't get _why_ you think this has anything to do with shadows," said Reika.

Himeko paused; unable to explain it properly without revealing something she didn't want to.

"He's hurt us before at the camping trip and...it just makes sense. Kinda like the whole thing with my shed," answered Sakura.

Akira frowned. "That hardly makes sense."

"This coming from someone who fights in a side world with a magic card." Akira glared at Reika who just shrugged.

"Anyways," she continued, "Have any of you been keeping an eye on the others like we planned."

"I've heard some complain about it being cold and a girl, who's usually good, keeps falling asleep in my class, so I think it's safe to say something is going on." Takahito turned to look at Kotori and Akira. "Maybe you could ask your parents if any more cases are popping up."

"Akira's mother might be better for that...and easier since she knows about shadows and everything. Uncle would just be confused and insist on doctor-patient confidentiality."

"And my mother wouldn't?"

Kotori rolled her eyes. "That's not even close to what I mean. Chill out." Before Akira could answer the warning bell rang. "Come on we don't want to be late."

**Evening**

"So no mazes today, we'll just explore around the northeastern parts of the Twilight, right?" Takahito, who was a bit worried, looked around for confirmation. He wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to go when most of them seemed to be at odds with each other.

"Sounds good Takahito-kun," Reika gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

He gave a small smile at the fact that she actually used his name before summoning the Twilight.

**Twilight**

Sakura was rather surprised to find herself horizontal. Also judging from the fact her face hurt she was sure she landed on it. She opened her eyes, but nothing changed. She blinked just to make sure her eyes really were open, they were. However the darkness remained. Her breath froze and panic filled her. She was alone in the darkness.

"Stop," she whispered. "The dark is just there. I was afraid of the angry spirit, not the dark. The dark is fine." Though she could say the words, it was much harder to believe them. She forced herself to take slow deep breaths if only to keep from hyperventilating. Slowly her breathing became normal. She notice that in the time it took to control her breathing nothing had happened. The panicked feeling was still there, but it didn't seem to be the same as before.

There was a screech in the far off distance. The sound jolted her heart, she knew that sound. It was cry of a shadow, the cry it make when it found it's prey. Her breath froze for an entirely different reason. Her friends were mostly certainly in danger and even if they weren't someone was. How could she just sit here being afraid of something that wasn't there when someone needed her. It was selfish and stupid. She became angry at herself. That anger banished the last of her fear.

She stood and stared into the dark. At any other time she'd feel silly for what she was about to do, however she didn't care at the moment. "You are simply there. You have no power over me."

Sakura feel the air around her change. Gersemi appeared and in a soft glow of light she changed. In her place was a pale woman with a cloak made of feathers. The white dress she wore was made of feathers as well.

"Freyja," said Sakura with a smile. The air returned to normal however Freyja didn't disappear. She gave off a soft glow that let Sakura see a bit around her. Sakura still couldn't tell what was around. Freyja swept back the right side of her cloak to reveal a grey cat. It wound around Sakura's legs before walking off into the darkness. Sakura soon followed.

"I can't find any of them." Takahito looked up from his basin worried. The only source of light was from their Personae, which had appeared soon after they awoke. Akira was still unnerved by the fact that his had shown without by called on.

"Well, we're outside the mazes so we don't really need to worried about being attacked, badly at least." Reika looked into the darkness, thinking. "We don't even know where we are...maybe i-"

Oona turned to look her right so Reika did as well. A cat came into view quickly followed by Sakura, Kotori and Daisuke. All of which were followed by their Personae.

"You found us!" Takahito looked overjoyed.

"Yes, my...cat found the others." The cat wound around Sakura before disappearing. "I, well I'm not sure the exact term of it, but my Persona leveled up."

"Yeah, kinda noticed." Reika was looking up at Freyja.

"Where's Himeko?" asked Akira not to pleased that no one had asked yet.

"Dunno. I was hoping she was with you guys," answered Kotori.

"She's not."

"_Yeah_...noticed."

Akira glared at her tone.

"Stop it you two. This isn't helping." Akira turned his glare to Daisuke.

"Then what do you suggest Takigawa?"

"Sakura's cat showed us the way before maybe it could do it again. Also Himeko-san is strong. She can handle herself."

That's true, but...I'm not sure how well she can do on her own. She's not the best offense type. Ebihara-senpai would be fine, she can beat the crap out of anything."

Reika smiled, "Thanks, Takahito."

"My point is we should hurry and find her before something, anything happens. What's going on now just seems wrong."

"That's...encouraging." Kotori scratched the back of her head.

"Don't worry I'm sure we can find her." Sakura summoned her cat again, which took off to the north.

The edge was close, closer then any sane person would want it to be. However since Himeko always thought she might be a bit insane she wasn't surprised that it didn't seem to bother her. The wind from with the chasm was the only thing she could hear. Despite the darkness all around her she could see into the chasm.

At first all she could see was fog, but slowly shapes seemed to appear in the fog or at least one humanoid shape did. It was walking, just walking. It didn't seem to notice anything around it, but maybe there wasn't anything to notice. She could almost recognize the person, but at the moment she was having a hard time remembering her own name. There was a word that her lips wanted to speak so she did.

"Fool."

Apparently that was a bad idea for wind stopped and a large skeleton bird engulfed in flames flew from the foggy chasm. Vaguely Himeko was aware that she needed to do something, but she couldn't think of anything. Even when it flapped it's wings causing a rush of fire to come towards her, she couldn't think to move. The flames were oddly silent as the engulfed her so she was able to hear terrified shouts. Her mouth was closed so they weren't her.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed in the flames, but she saw a shower of red mist fall back into the chasm. Before the mist had ended a pair of strong unfamiliar arms pulled her from the edge. A few steps later everything came rushing back. She pushed, sideways, hard against the arms causing both of them to crash sideways. She looked only to see that is was Daisuke sprawled on ground.

She didn't get to look too long because familiar hands cup her face slowly turning to so that she looked into Akira's frantic face. His eyes scanned her face then the rest of her.

"You...you're okay?"

"I think so..."

"Why aren't you crispy?" asked Reika.

"The same reason I am not," answered Daisuke as he stood. "We are Agni or fire. So, at least in here, fire doesn't seem to bother us."

"I suppose that makes sense, but that doesn't explain why Himeko just stood there."

"I couldn't move...or think, not really. I tried, but nothing seemed really important." Himeko stood with the help of Akira. "I'm not sure what was going on, but I did see something or someone. They seemed familiar but I couldn't place them."

"I guess it's better then nothing and we have found what we were looking for, so-" Before Reika could finish there was a bright flash of light causing everyone to cover their faces. When the spots finally cleared they were still in Twilight but back the Tatsuhime Shrine.

"Oh, that's just not fair," said Kotori speaking what was on everyone's mind. "I bet if Taka scans he won't find it and it was far too dark to tell where we were."

Despite her word Takahito tried to find to Rift. With a sigh he stopped. "Kotori-senpai is right. I can't find the Rift."

"I suggest we go talk to Igor but he never seemed to be very helpful," Reika said.

"Igor informs you of what you need to know," said a calm voice near them. All turned to see Ann standing next to the Velvet Room door. "The others were informed that the same rate as you are now."

"The others had the Wild Card. You, Igor, have said there are things only the Wild Card may do."

Ann turned her cool gaze to Himeko. "That is true. Which may be the reason why so many things are different and will be different. Today is a prime explain. The one who is behind everything today is responsible. I believe their hope was to end some of you. If The elder Amagi was anything but Angi your SOTA would be an another member short."

Akira tightened his grip on Himeko's shoulder. "We are helping you and yet you will do nothing to stop such things from happening."

"We cannot be directly involved. Those are the rules."

"Well, someone is breaking them."

Ann turned to Reika. "Do you suggest that we lower ourselves to the level of the disruptors?"

"No, but don't act like it doesn't happen."

"Very well. There are still many things we do not know. Now more then ever you need to find the Wild Card and stop the spreading for this...sickness that is being caused by the shadows. It has happened before, however as we'd said it is far different this time." Without further ado she disappeared into the soft blue light of the Velvet Room.

Reika sighed, "I need a...something."

"Yeah, me too." Kotori looked over at Himeko. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm not hurt or anything, but let's leave. I don't think we can do much more anyways."

**Elsewhere**

The sounds of fighting would come and whenever it did it was painful. The need to be there, to help, to protect was overpowering. Further, just a bit further, and maybe, just maybe the fog would clear. A voice filtered though loud and clear saying one word that seemed to echo on and on.

"Fool."

**Evening**

Everyone had gathered in family room in the Amagi Inn to discuss what happened, also to see if Souji could be of any help.

"I'll refill the pitcher," Himeko stood, taking it with her.

"I'll help," offered Kotori. She followed Himeko into the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"What?"

"You've been off since we've come back. Why?"

"I just didn't like how today played out." She frowned. I don't want to be a...Princess Peach."

"Himeko, you're not. I'm sure it would have been the same for any of us. _And _you didn't get all crispy-crunchy, that's hardly Princess Peach-y."

Himeko gave a small laugh. "Thanks." She finished stirring the drink before heading back with Kotori.

"Himeko, so you're sure it was a guy?" asked Reika as soon as they were in the room again.

"As sure as I can be."

"I wonder what this means, you seeing some random dude in the fog. Maybe it's time to bring in your Dad, we haven't been able to get anywhere with the cold people either."

"I'll get him," Takahito hurried out of the room and returned shortly with Souji. "I've already explained everything to him."

"Yes, however I'm not sure how much help I can gave. It seems rather different than from when we battled the shadows. However," Souji turned to his daughter. "You said you saw someone in the fog?"

"Yes."

"When I first came to Inaba I had dreams where I was in the fog with nothing else around me. After awhile there was a figure that taunted me, but that too disappeared."

"So...someone really could be in the fog?" asked Takahito.

"It seems likely."

"And this person might be the Wild Card?"

"Mayhap."

"That would explain why we can't find the Wild Card? Is he really in the fog or was he just dreaming at that point?" Kotori turned her cup round and round in her hands.

"We went after school, it's highly unlikely he was sleeping then. Maybe he is there, somehow and that is why we can't find him." Reika frowned. "It still doesn't make any sense."

"Okay, let's just go with that's he's in the fog. Now would he be physically in the fog?"

"How else would he be?" interrupted Akira.

"Or is spirt, soul, whichever you wish to call it." continued Himeko.

"I suppose we could call it unwilling or unknowing astral projection." supplied Daisuke. "If that is what he is doing his body must be somewhere, here in our world. Hopefully in or near Inaba."

The others put in ideas as Souji watched with a small smile. He remembered when they use to bounce around ideas and theories. He figured his job, at least for the moment, was done. Quietly he stood and left, none seemed to notice.

He found Yukino in their bedroom with a comb in her lap, staring into the mirror. He doubted she was staring at herself. Gently he went to her, took the comb and stared to come her hair. It was one of the best ways to relax her.

"They haven't been doing anything dangerous have they?" she asked. She meet his gaze in the mirror. "Well, I mean...I know it's dangerous, but they haven't been taking any unnecessary risks have they?"

"If they have they haven't told me. Since I can tell when Takahito is lying and he's the one who explain, I doubt it." They were silence for a while before Souji spoke again. "Was I very important to Investigation Team?"

"Of course, you were our leader. Also you are very dear to all of us."

"Yes, but couldn't any of you had become the leader if I wasn't there."

Yukino thought of a moment, "I'm not sure. We almost always turned to you. We would gather information and think things over, but we always left the final decision up to you."

"Hn."

"Are you asking because our children haven't found their...Wild Card."

"Yes, Igor seems to be of the option that only Wild Cards can save the world in the end."

"You were the last to be...consumed in the end."

"Yes, but only because you and Kanji pushed me out of the way." He stopped combing her hair to hold her close. "It made my heart stop to see."

She place her hand against his cheek. "All of us turned out to be fine."

"Just don't to it again."

Yukino smiled, "I promise."


	17. Outsider

Persona 4 and it's world is owned by Megami Tensei. Not me. This just for fun.

_**Dance of the Cards**_

**Dance of the Cards**

**XVII. Outsider**

**July 2035**

Daisuke didn't know if he had ever been happier to see a Sunday. He had already tried calling Himeko twice. She answered the second time, but only to tell him to leave her be before hanging up. He didn't want to bother calling her today. Today would be a good day or at least one where he didn't have to put on with all the stares and whispers at school. They had gotten less as the year went on, but he still sometimes saw girls staring at him.

He tossed another rock, but he missed the river completely, luckily there was no one on the other side.

"Did you mean to do that?"

Daisuke turned at the sound of Kotori's voice. She looked different today. Her hair was down from it's customary ponytail and she wore what he could only think to call a date dress.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much. I was walking by and saw you so I thought I would say hi. And see if you were free to hang out."

Daisuke looked her up and down pointy. "Don't you have other plans?"

Kotori adjusted the strap of her small purse. "Not anymore. Shinji's being dweeb, or am I. Regardless it frees up my day."

"Not you two too." Daisuke flung another rock, which sailed over the river as well. "So much discord with couples."

Wisely Kotori refrained from comments on Daisuke's own discord. "Yeah...so are you free or not?"

"Sure."

"Neat. Do you want to just speak German today?"

He rounded on her. "Why? Do you think that my command of Japanese is so poor. That it too complex for me to handle? Or-"

"Woah!" Kotori lifted her hands. "Stop. Whatever, whoever bit your ass was not me. I didn't do anything to deserve this. So chill. I asked because I want to practice my German, though if you'll going to be like this. I'll just go elsewhere."

Daisuke let out a deep sigh. "No...I...I'm sorry." He rubbed his hands over his face. "I am sorry for my actions. It was very rude."

"Damn right."

Daisuke chuckled lightly. "Kotori...We can speak in German if you like."

"Yes I would like that," Kotori answered in German. She sat in the grass. Daisuke's manners had him following suit. "I am going to tell you what happened in my club on Thursday. Please tell me if I use the right words."

Daisuke half listened to the story. He didn't want to be rude, but his mind kept wondering.

"-after Watanabe no more could fit in the oven."

Daisuke eye's snapped up to her face. She looked rather unamused.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to notice. It took 2 minutes and 32 seconds in case you are wondering."

"Sorry, again. It's just...that which stinks, fertilizes."

Kotori pressed her lips together unsure of what to say. "...Is that a german thing?"

"It's a saying. Though the more time I spend here the less I like it. Another one I dislike it the nail that stand out gets hammered or something along those lines. What if the nail cannot help it. It's not the nail's fault..."

"No it's not. And I've never liked that saying. It is oh so very boring. I much prefer something like...He who trims himself to suit everyone will soon whittle himself away. Or ever plainer: Be yourself."

"That's fine thing for you to say."

"Why?"

"Your eyes are brown as is your hair, so dark a brown it almost always seems black. My eyes are green and my hair is most certainly brown. Not matter how I act I will always stick out. There a word for it, do you know it?"

"No one calls you that."

"But you know it."

"Yes..."

"Ga-"

Kotori shoved him. Shocked Daisuke just stared as she knelt in front of him. "Stop it. No one at school calls you that and even if they did they are horrid people and you don't want to be around them anyhow. No matter what or who you are there will always be people who are rude and mean. They will find something mean and awful to say about you."

Then to Daisuke's great surprise she started to sing. It was a small short song in a language he didn't know. The tune sounds happy, but from her expression he didn't think it was.

"Just how many languages do you know?"

"Two and a half. I don't actually speak Chinese just that song. Any clue what I said?"

"No."

"It's an old nursery rhyme, song. The first part is how wonderful and safe a child is with their mother, endless happiness. The second part is how without a mother a child, a person, can never be happy. Classmates used to sing this to me."

"But...you have a mother."

"I have an aunt, apparently it's not the same thing. My point is some people will always be asses even if you as Japanese as they come. Some will be there for you. Some will even beat the crap out of those to are mean. Though since we are in high school now I discourage the last part of my statement."

Daisuke lay back in the grass. "I know this, yet having you say such things makes...I don't know, but that seems to help, maybe."

"Well, so long as you are sure." Kotori reached out and took his hand. "Daisuke please do not feel less because you are not full Japanese. We care about you regardless."

"Care of, like, love, sometimes it is not enough."

"Sometimes it is."

Daisuke though of his parents, how despite their love they didn't say together, didn't fight of it. That brought back something Kotori said.

"Who fought for you?"

"Himeko."

Daisuke sat up slightly on his elbows "Himeko? Our Himeko?"

Kotori smiled at his wording. "Yes. She can be quite...tough if you mess with what she considers hers."

"I...I can't picture that."

"Trust me it's there. I can't think of anything clever to say in German, but it's there."

"Okay, I won't test it."

"Good, I like your face the way it is."

"...Is that how Akira got his scar?" He gestured vaguely towards his chin.

Kotori laughed. "No, though getting beat up by a girl might be better then how he really got it. He ran into a tree. Not sure how, he just did. I wasn't there."

"That...just might be worse then getting hit by a girl."

"See?" Kotori wasn't sure, but she could tell that Daisuke seemed far more relaxed. She hoped what she said would percolate in his mind and make things better.

It was late, far later then he usually got up when Akira finally rolled out of bed. He made a half hearted attempt to fix his hair as he went down the stairs. He could hear voices in the shop. His father was talking to someone from the Amagi Inn. Thankfully it wasn't an actual Amagi. He frowned at the thought as he headed into the kitchen.

Setsuna was at the counter, playing his DSX. Not for the first time Akira wondered if the device was perma-glued to his hands.

"It's Sunday shouldn't you be out, doing something?" Akira asked at he opened the fridge.

"Gee, what bit your butt? Not Himeko I'm guessing." Despite Setsuna muttering the last part Akira heard clearly. Setsuna looked up from his game to see Akira looking at him in such a way it make him very glad to have a counter between them. Setsuna figured it would be a good idea to for call their mother.

Yuzuki entered the kitchen, "Hey boys. Good morning."

"Good morning, Mother."

Setuna turned to face his mother. "Mom, Nee-san he..." He trailed of realizing Akira would tell her what he said to make him mad.

Yuzuki raised an eyebrow when Setsuna fell silent

"You know it's a lovely day out-"

Akira snorted

"-I think I'll go play in it. Bye!" Setsuna hurried out of the kitchen.

"...hm. Setachin going out in the sun willingly?" She looked over at her eldest son. "Should I be worried?"

"Dunno about the sun part, but you might want to worry about his mouth." He turned back to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice he had been looking for.

"Hm." She took an orange from the fruit bowl

Akira figure that now was a good as time as any to ask her about the Sleepers. "I have a...shadow related question I would like to ask you

Yuzuki looked at her son surprised he would bring up such a topic.

Akira filled her in about what SOTA knew about the Sleepers. "Have you had any cases like that?"

"I have." Yuzuki started to peel her orange.

"Have you been able to figure out what's causing it?"

"We really can't explain it," Yuzuki sighed. "There's no connection between the people who are affected. All are from different racial, emotional, familial, and such backgrounds. There is no constant. It also develops in stages."

"First is the sleepiness. Second are the dreams - strange dreams. Third is where they feel cold constantly. They can't keep warm, regardless of what their actual body temperature is. Finally, the sleepiness gets so bad that many give up on doing the other things required to live, such as eating and drinking." She frowned as she nibbled on the orange slice. "The symptoms will develop at different rates, different for every person. Stage 3 to 4 is the fastest."

"There's no pattern to how it spreads?" A thought struck Akira that made him rather worried. "Are you in danger?"

Yuzuki shook head "As far as I can tell, it's random. Though...perhaps it has something to do with the rift." She stared at her son. "If you all haven't been affected yet..."

Akira frowned at the statement in such a way that makes him look a lot like Kanji "No one has been complained about sleeping or dreams..." Akira trailed off.

"No one that you have regular contact with has come in, either

no one from the high school yet, even."

"Oliver."

"One or two from the junior high, though...oh?"

"Oliver Davis."

"Oh yes!"

"He's a friend of Himeko and on my team. His brother was...scolding Himeko earlier about it." He glared at his empty glass as he remembered his conversation with Himeko. "He was mad that Himeko didn't tell him, or someone medical I suppose, about Oliver acting strange. She just didn't want Oliver to get in trouble." He shook his head in disbelief .

"Indeed..." Yuzuki noticed Akira seemed deep in thought. She ate her orange till he spoke again.

"...She doesn't trust me, so for all I know she could be having nightmares. She could be not sleeping and I wouldn't know..." He set his glass down, not wanting to break it. "Mother...you trusted Father when he was your boyfriend, didn't you?"

Yuzuki nodded.

"So why can't she trust me, why does she trust that..." He searched for a word that wouldn't get him in trouble with his mother or girlfriend. "...Takigawa."

"Akira, You are stubborn. Scientific and logical. I know how much trouble you had accepting a Persona. I see how much you fight this from a purely scientific standpoint. Have you ever thought," she waved a orange slice at him, "That was the reason?

Her statement confused him, "Logic is the problem? Himeko is good in all subjects. She has no problem with science."

"Hm, but she also doesn't have a problem with the supernatural. You do."

"I fail how to see that as a problem. I fight the shadows. I do my duty. Why would she feel...unable to trust me for such a thing?"

She sighed, "Akira. Do you acknowledge your lack of ability in handling the supernatural.?"

"Nothing is supernatural. "Magic is science not yet understood. There's is logic to these shadows. I might have even found there these "shadows" come from. If I'm right there are just mutated animals."

She pointed the last slice at him, "That is exactly the reason."

"I can handle it."

"No, you can't. You are bringing everyone else down with your doubt. You cannot help anyone because you are trying to think too much into the wrong things. She cannot trust you with this because you will just try and explain it scientifically, instead of just going to the source."

Yuzuki gave him stren look, "You need to think on this now you just need to believe and do what needs to be done."

"I've got it figured out," said Akira, his tone was almost disparate.

"No. You don't. You're just trying to convince yourself that you do so that you feel stronger, not useless but it is not helping. You are not stronger for it. You are confining yourself. You are holding yourself back. No one can explain everything. You are no exception so stop trying.

Akira had the desire to argue to think of something, anything but his mind was blank.

Yuzuki went to her son and reached up to place her hands on his shoulders. "I know it's hard. But think about what I've told you.I love you. And I don't want you doing this to yourself and thus to others. You were meant for this mission. Take it. Embrace it. Don't question it. Don't fight it."

"Mother I..." Akira's eyes widen suddenly at the sight of Himeko over his mother's shoulder. His stomach twisted with the question of how long she had stood there. "Himeko..." He also became very aware that is was still in his wrinkled sleepwear.

Yuzuki glanced behind before placing a small kiss on Akira's forehead.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Himeko lower her eyes in the proper manner she had been taught. The manner she always feel back on whenever something troubled her. "Kanji-san let me in. We need to meet with the others, it's rather important."

Yuzuki let go of her son's shoulders before turns around "It's fine, dear. I think you two need to talk, anyway."

"No."

Yuzuki raised an eyebrow at him, but for once it didn't seem to bother Akira.

"No, Himeko and I can talk later if need be mother. The team need us. I'll go change." Akira went up the stairs glad to get away from the conversation and Himeko. He felt a pang of guilt at the last part of his thought

Yuzuki watched her son go without comment. Himeko kept staring at her toes hoping she could stop her watering eyes. With a slow deep breath she managed to dry them without any tears falling.

With a sigh Yuzuki walked over to Himeko and put a hand on Himeko's shoulder.

Himeko looked up at Akira's mother. "We'll have him back soon. I don't think we're going...in today"

"It's okay," said Yuzuki with a soft smile. "Don't worry. I just shook him up a bit. Hopefully you can finish the job."

Himeko looked at her confused. "I don't want to shake him."

Yuzuki gave a low chuckle, "You know what I mean. He's stubborn, but he means well. Just... need to open his mind to the possibilities He needs this change, Himeko. For this task, he must accept and believe without trying to analyze everything. Or you all are in trouble." With that she patted Himeko's head and walked away.

Himeko watched her wondering how she was suppose to go about doing it.

**Afternoon**

Himeko and Akira were the last to join the other SOTA members. He held the door open for her which caused Reika to grin, which lead to Sakura elbowing her before she could say anything.

"Good, everyone is here," said Takahito not noticing a thing. "I didn't get much on the Sleepers but I've been thinking about what happened with Personae coming without being called out. They are us and we are them so like when we touch something too hot we let it go because it "saves" us. So that's why we, as Personae, save the human us from harm since it's them too."

"I...think that makes sense." Kotori tapped her finger on the table. "But what happen when we're all separated. We weren't really in danger then, but they all came out anyways."

"Maybe we were in danger," suggested Daisuke. "They did provide light in the darkness, that was needed."

"True..."

"So one mystery solved." Takahito beamed.

"Only about five hundred left." Takahito face fell. Sakura elbowed Reika again. "Ow! Geez, it's always the quiet ones. Stop hitting me."

"Stop being rude."

"Mother had information about the Sleepers," said Akira before Reika could do anything. He filled all of them in on what he had learned. "So have any of you or your family members been like that?" Everyone answered no. "Good. I suggest now that we know more we keep a stronger eye out for them, maybe we can find a pattern or source."

"The source is the thing behind everything, maybe...now don't gut me for saying this, but maybe it's a distraction. Maybe it wants us to go chasing after these Sleepers so we don't find the Rift or the Wild Card or anything."

"Reika does have a point. They aren't really in danger, are they?" asked Sakura.

Akira frowned, "No, not so far."

"Reika might be right, but we should still look into it. We just wouldn't make it a priority. Finding the Rift and dealing with that should cure the Sleepers. Maybe even finding the Wild Card would help," said Himeko.

"Sound like a plan." Reika phone chimed. She tapped it and smiled at whatever appeared. "So, are we all done here? Look out for Sleepers and rest? Since this is our one day off and all..."

"I suppose..." Takahito trailed off. "Unless someone disagrees." No one objected.

"Awesome," Reika beamed. "Off I go then."

Kotori watched her go, "I think I liked her better before."

"Really?"

Kotori looked at Daisuke, "Well, maybe not...but this her is still very strange."

Himeko placed her hand so lightly on Akira's arm he was almost wasn't sure he felt it. He turned to her and nearly melted. She looked so unsure that he wanted to gather he close. However he wasn't sure how that would go so he did nothing. Which didn't seem to help because she removed her hand and stared at the floor.

"I...wish to speak with you."

Akira's heart jolted. She had been alone in the kitchen when he returned, yet he was certain that his mother had spoken with her. While he was sure his mother hadn't told her details she would have said something. Something he didn't want to talk about, not just yet. He looked at Himeko wondering if she always looked this small. He knew if he left now they might not be able to fix whatever was wrong. He had no idea what he could do. He felt like he was being quartered. Then wondered if that was a bit extreme. He shook his head, stopping his runaway thoughts. His action caused Himeko to stiffen further. With a jolt of panic he realized his shake of the head seemed to her that he didn't want to talk.

"No, wait. I mean...let's talk outside." He lead her outside without a word. They walked away from Batafurai, pointedly ignoring the Velvet Room.

Himeko tried to speak many times but the words always died in her throat. She knew for certain the Akira wasn't going to speak. She wonder if he would even notice if she stopped walking with him. He always did before, but now he seemed so conflicted. She stopped at the top of the stairs. He kept walking. It wasn't just for a few paces, he just kept going. In that moment Himeko knew she couldn't tell him what was wrong, not really, not right now. He wouldn't be able to cope. That made tears sting her eyes. This time she didn't stop them. So in the middle of a random side street she couldn't remember the name of, she buried her face in her knees and gave way to silent sobs.

She heard the sound of feet hitting the stone steps fast and hard, but didn't bother to look up. She let herself be wrapped in a pair of strong arms as he muttered apologizes into her hair. She wouldn't be able to tell him the whole reason she was crying, but she could tell him part of it. Part of it would kept everything from falling apart.

"S-sorry," she choked out.

"No, I shouldn't have..."

"Then we're both sorry." She could feel him take a deep breath.

"Tell me what's wrong."

She almost smiled at his courage to ask the question. Also her throat tightened unwilling to let the words out, but she had to say something. "Things are becoming too much. Inn things, well not so much Inn things. Family, my grandfather."

Akira's arms tightened around her. He knew that her grandfather was a problem with her, somehow he managed to get under her skin. "What did he do?"

"What makes you sure it wasn't me?"

"You wouldn't be like this if it was you." He kissed her hair.

"He's being mean, trying to force us into molds he wants. Father stops him most the of time and he's not that bad, but with everything going on...it just too much." She buried her face into his shirt, enjoying his sandalwood smell.

"Call me if it happens again, now matter the time. I'll come right away or do whatever you want." He seemed more relaxed and Himeko knew it was because she had given him something he could handle, in both senses of the term. And for now to would have be enough for the both of them.


	18. Investigation

Persona 4 and it's world is owned by Megami Tensei. Not me. This just for fun.

_**Dance of the Cards**_

**Dance of the Cards**

**XVIII. Investigation **

**July 2035**

**Lunchtime **

Sakura hovered in the doorway of the Upperclassman's room. She looked at the tall black haired boy by the door.

"Excuse me senpai."

Mashima look down at her. "Yeah?"

"Is Akira-kun here?"

"Nah, he went to the art room to speak with Dojima-senpai."

"Thanks." Sakura gave a slight bow and headed towards the art room. However when she opened the door no one was there. She stepped into the room just in case she couldn't see them from the door.

"Well, that's odd." Sakura's attention was caught by the prints set up along the walls. They were western paintings and looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't recall the names of any of them. Most of them didn't look terribly happy. She wondered why Akira would like to draw if such sad things came from it. She shook her head at the thought, she knew there were happy paintings.

Suddenly her feet felt glued to the floor. She stared at the painting in front of her. A naked man was sleeping, along with a dog, while branches were held back so light fell upon him. Sakura knew you weren't suppose to touch paintings, but she was sure it didn't apply to prints. Even if it did she could stop her fingers from tracing the figures in the painting. There was something about it, something that fluttered in the back of her mind. It was very important, something she had to remember.

"The Sleep of Endymion," said a soft voice. She gave a slightly guilty jump and turned to see Dojima-sensei standing next to her. Her soft brown hair was pulled back in a long ponytail.

"Endymion?" The name caused the fluttering thought to become whole.

"He is from the Greek Mythos." Dojima-sensei continued to speak, but Sakura couldn't hear her over the buzzing in her ears. Mythos, he was from the myths like all the Personae. Sakura knew her myths, she didn't need Dojima-sensei to tell. The Wild Card who was here yet not, much like Endymion. Endymion who was stuck. Sakura smiled. The Wild Card was Endymion. How this would help them she wasn't sure. She didn't even care if Akira questioned her with his annoy narrow logic, she had to tell the others.

"Please excuse me, Sensei." With that Sakura ran from the room hoping she could find the others before the bell rang.

Himeko sat on one of the wooden benches at the shrine. It was quiet, though she wasn't surprised since everyone was suppose to be at work or school. She had woken up fulling intending to go to school, but at the base of the hill she couldn't bring herself to climb it. So she just kept walking and somehow ended up at the shrine; the shrine were everything happened.

What she had always feared was happening. With fighting the shadows she was using the strange ability she refused to name. As she used it it seemed to become stronger or maybe she was just becoming more insane. She gave a dry laugh when she looked down at her hands. She thought it was sane to fight shadows, but called this feeling insane. Maybe Akira was right. At least with his logical thinking nothing was really hard, everything could be explained and what couldn't was ignored. As soon as she had the thought she knew it wasn't possible. There was no way she could ever do that.

"It seems I have a guest."

Himeko stood as if she had been shocked. Standing before the bench was Sakuma Makoto, the shrine priest.

"Sakuma-san" Himeko gave him a proper bow.

"I doubt you just popped by on your lunch break seeing how you've been sitting there for a while."

"Are you going to tell Chie-san?" Himeko tried to remember if Chie, or any cop, still dealt with truancy.

"Shall we made a deal? I won't tell anyone that I saw you during school hours if you tell me why you are, in fact, not in school."

"I...can't." She looked passed Sakuma. She could see the top of Tatsumi Textiles. She knew that bit of wall was Akira's room. The conversation that she had with his mother came back.

"Himeko, for one as self-possessed as you are to make that expression there is something you need to talk about." He shook his head. "Don't tell me you don't want to or cannot. You would not have come here if you didn't want to. There are many places, which I know you are aware of, you can go and truly be alone."

With a deep sigh Himeko sat ungracefully back on the bench. "Logic...logical I...you banished a spirit. For hundred of years that's what priests have done. They were, are respected for it." Himeko looked around. "You were bought here to look after the shrine. I..." Again the words stuck in her throat, no matter how much she wanted they would not come. So she decided to talk about a lesser problem. One she wouldn't have skipped school for. She was a little sad if Sakuma would think less of her of it, but she couldn't think of anything else.

"The one I love is so very opposite of me. I know opposites attracts, but somethings are so different that they cannot be patched together. And..it's like not believing in tiger even as one is chewing on your leg." Himeko let her frustration bleed into her voice. "I'm involved in a project I cannot get out of. I love it, but it's also bought out all the problems. And the w..the project leader isn't here. And only the project leader can be the leader." Himeko blinked back tears. "I...I don't know what to do anymore...I just don't know." she whispered the last sentence.

Sakuma looked at the girl he had known since the day she was born, sad that she still could not speak the truth lodged in her throat. Yet now he knew for certain that he would not be the one to hear it. He had not been surprised when Chie told him of her adventures into the Midnight Channel. He knew something similar was happening again, he could feeling it in the air.

However if things keep going the way they were Himeko would break and he was sure she would not be the only one.

"Himeko, this is not what eats away at you. You know that the one who...does not believe in the tiger must accept that they do roam the earth in their own time and terms. However it does not make it any less hard on you." He stepped forward to place a hand on her shoulder. "It is your own turmoil that makes it so difficult. You cannot help someone see a tiger when you cannot acknowledge the bear."

Himeko gave a half cry, half laugh at his words. Before she could respond however her phone beep at her. She looked at her wrist to see a message from Kotori.

Sakura found out something major.

Meet us at Batafurai after school with

Taka since I doubt you're sick.

Himeko smiled, it was nice to know somethings stayed the same.

"It is good to see you smile."

Himeko looked up. "Yeah, it's nice to do." She fell silent, not sure what to say next.

"Just think on what I say."

"Okay."

"I shall attend my other duties and leave you to your thoughts."

"Okay." Himeko blushed annoyed that she couldn't seem to say anything. Sakuma didn't seem to mind. He gave a slight bow and walked deeper into the shrine.

**Afterschool**

It was very quiet after Sakura explained what she had found out.

"This doesn't make any sense," said Akira.

Sakura was not surprised in the least that he was the one to say it. "It does to me. Sometimes things just click."

Before Akira could argue his point Himeko nudged him under the table.

"Let's just say Sakura is right. How does that help us?" asked Reika.

"There are different versions, but one thing is for certain Endymion was put in an unnatural sleep by a god. So I think that our Wild Card is also like that, though these days people probably think he is in a coma."

"That...actually kinda, sorta makes sense."

"Geez, so long as you're sure," said Kotori, unimpressed with Reika's wording.

"Stuff it." Reika flicked a pastry crumb at Kotori. "Anyways, so do we just looking for people in a coma? Is that even legal?"

"What would be illegal about it?"

"We can't just wander around a hospital or ask to see records. And even if we could it's a Persona-shadow thing, people wouldn't remember it."

"Uncle doesn't really work with hospital so he won't be much help," shrugged Kotori. "Though Akira's mom might be able to help."

The conversation stopped when Akira didn't answer. He was staring intently at his tea.

"Akkun."

Akira turned to Himeko. "Can your mom help?"

"With finding the coma person who might not even be in a coma."

Himeko gut tightened, "Do you have to word it like that?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, that."

"I doubt it."

Kotori caught Himeko eye and gave a look that asked what was wrong with Akira. Himeko gave a small shake of her head. Kotori looked unhappy, but left the matter alone.

"Okay...but can you please ask your mother about it anyways, just in case?"

Akira jaw clenched with holding back his retort. If it had been anyone besides Takahito who had asked he wasn't sure if he have managed. He knew there was no way Himeko would let him get away with snapping at her little brother. "Fine, I'll ask."

"Okay, there isn't really much more, unless anyone wants to go into the Twilight." Takahito really hoped no one would say yes. He wasn't sure if SOTA could manage to fight shadows at the moment. They might end up getting badly hurt. No one said anything, so Takahito figured no one wanted to go. "I guess we can all go home then."

"Yes, that sounds good. Please excuse me." Daisuke left. The others filed out.

"I'll walk you to the bus stop," said Akira once Himeko stood.

Himeko gave a small smile. She wondered if he would ever be discontent enough to not offer. "Thanks, that would be nice."

"I'm going to the Dojo, go ahead without me." Takahito could tell the Himeko wanted to say something, but thought better of it.

When Takahito reached the Dojo only one of the higher classes were left. He looked at the group that he would be in if he had the proper interest in Kendo. Despite his best efforts he could never make himself enjoy the sport. His father never minded that he didn't want to follow Kendo. His grandfather on the other hand never forgave him. Takahito supposed he made it worse by not picking some other sport to be in.

He spotted his father talking with one of the other Kendo instructors. It didn't take long before his father noticed him. Souji excused himself before walking over to his son.

"This is a nice surprise. Have you come to accompany me home?"

"Yes." They walked in silence out of the Dojo. Takahito tried to ignore the sounds of what he was suppose to be doing.

" I take it this is more then just a nice surprise."

"I...Nothing is working out properly. Just about everyone is mad at someone or doesn't like someone. Reika was the hardest, but she's good now, great even. But now everyone else has gotten worse." Takahito shallowed hard. "I don't think we can do this without the Wild Card. We still know very little about...him. We think he might be in a coma and that's it. It doesn't really help...I think we just might fail the world."

Souji stopped walking to face his son. "Takahito, not having a Wild Card and going into the Twilight alone pales in comparison to what you have just said. If you lose hope then the shadows have won. No amount of Wild Cards can save you then. Since your path is amount the times of day and light in the sky listen closely; it is always darkest before the dawn. Many tests are put forth and everyone must help each other. You needn't take all the burden onto yourself. I know very well it is hard, but you can ask the others for help. You may wish to start with Reika if you think she is the stablest." He pulled Takahito into his arms. "You are not alone. Your mother and I are here."

Takahito nodded into his chest, glad that despite all the chaos around him his father's arms could still chase it all away. He did want to give that up just yet, if ever.

**Evening**

Akira barely managed to keep from slamming the door shut. He really didn't want his parents yelling at him on top of everything else. He hoped to be able to pass though the family room to his own without running into anyone. However he had no such luck, his mother was watching some talk show. She looked up when he entered the room. Whatever she saw made her shut off the television.

"Good Evening, Okaa-san"

"Good evening." Yuzuki looked at him oddly as she put the remote on the table.

"Don't let me bother you. I'm just heading to my room."

"Mmm...You sure? Don't wanna ask me something? Don't need help for anything?" She patted the seat next to her.

With a small sigh he goes to sit next to her, wondering if he would ever be able to say no to his mother.

"You have that look on your face. You're stumped on something. Anything I can do to help?

He ran his hand though his hair, giving away of distressed he was. I...The SOTA, that what we've named ourselves, they wanted me to ask you a persona related thing"

"Uh-huh..."

Akira shook his head "It doesn't make any sense, but they want me to so...It has been decided, though no logical path, that the Wild Card is in a coma. So they want to know if you know of any coma people who are...unclaimed I suppose is the word."

"Coma people?" She raised an eyebrow. "We do have several patients in comas, but unclaimed?" His mother frowned in thought "I know there's...there's someone up in Okina..." Winces and presses a hand to her temple.

Akira leaned towards her, worried. "Okaa-san?"

"I... Okina. There's something... In Okina. But it hurts when I try to remember more." She rubbed temples and sighed.

" Then don't. I don't want you hurting yourself over something that could be nothing. I'll find another way."

"Mmm. But it's so weird. I feel like I should know. That I saw something but..."

"Maybe it was just at the end of one of your long shifts. You said sometimes things get fuzzy for recall in those final hours" He tries to think of whatever mundane reasons he can. "Or maybe you overheard it from somewhere..."

She raised an eyebrow at her son. "For one, it doesn't hurt like this when I try to recall those fuzzy memories. Two, if I overheard it, it'd still be a memory and rumors aren't that bad in the hospitals."

"Right," agreed Akira really hoping he didn't just awaken his mother's wrath. "So I suppose we can go to Okina City soon..."

"Hm... Alright. But be careful."

Akira made a grunt of agreement

"For now, go to bed. You can tell the others in the morning.

He gave her a slight smile. "Still telling me to go to bed? I suddenly feel a lot younger..."

She smiles back. "You'll always be my baby."

"That's nice to know..."

She laughed and patted his shoulder "Don't worry. It's a mother thing."

The quiet of the house is broken by the loud roars of bikes. One of the bedrooms door's open to revile a pissed looking Kanji. Suddently Akira finds himself to be very glad his father as never looked at him like that

"Bastards! They're back!" He cracked his knuckles. "Always when Okaa-san is trying to sleep" He looked over at his elder son. "Well, son you want some bonding time with your dear old dad?"

"Ummm." He feels torn between the want to beat on something normal and fearing the wrath of his mother if he gets in trouble. He frowns, a bit worried about about just how much he wants to beat them up.

Despite him not saying anything Yuzuki seemed to know. She just rolled her eyes "If either of you get hurt, I'm leaving you to bleed out in the street."

"My wife's words wound me so"

"No more than my actions can." The roar of the engines start rev, cutting off anything else she was going to say. They all listen as the engines start to fade away as the bikes move on.

"Tsk. They better not come back"

Akira found himself hoping they do and wonders if he should be worried about the thought. He shook his head, not wanting to add another unpleasant thought to his growing pile. "I'll head off to bed then." Goes off to his room.

" 'Night."

Kanji took the spot his son vacated. "Goodnight." He wiggled closed to his wife, which made her chuckle. With a grin he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Shall we turn in as well?"

"Mmm." She leaned head on his shoulder. "Carry me?" In response he pulled into his lap before standing with ease.

He grinned at her "Nice to know shadow fight would help me here." He kisses her nose and continued to pepper her face with kisses while he carries her to their room.

Yuzuki smiled at the attention.

**Early Morning**

Daisuke glared at the top of Okina hospital that was visible across the park. He understood that not all of them could wander around the hospital. He knew that he couldn't be chosen to wander around, not with his looks. He gave a scoff; he was sure he'd scar all the little old ladies. While he supposed he should count his blesses that he wasn't blond. He didn't need people calling him an 'Oni' on top of everything else. He glanced to his right to see to girls whispering to each other. They were girls from his class. The moment they notice he saw them they flushed and hurried along the path. He glared at their backs. It was bad enough he got it at school. He even got it when he called home to check on his mother.

A fish filled his vision, distracting him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Reika looking at him expectingly.

"What is this?" He asked as he took it.

"It's Taiyaki," answered Sakura. "Your has custard. I remember saying you liked it."

"Yeah...I do." He took at bite. "It's good."

"They're not good, they're great, awesome," said Reika around a mouthful of her. Sakura gave a small laugh. Daisuke smiled, even if his family didn't care they seemed to care. At least enough to remember what he liked. Reika scooped off some of the filling that overflowed from her fish.

"What's yours?" asked Daisuke, not recognized the dark red batter.

"Red bean pasta. It's a japanese thing and kinda an acquired taste so-" Before Reika could finish Daisuke stood and walked away from them. Reika looked over at Sakura. "Don't tell me _that_ set him off."

Sakura gave Reika a level look. "Yeah, it did."

"I'm not going think about everything I say just cause he's having issues. Hell, they're all having issues. I'm just about ready to beam Himeko with my racket."

"Well, at least you're back to your violent self. You were kinda creeping everyone out with your happy, chipperness." She looked over to where Daisuke was standing. "I remember you being very grumpy and unhappy...Do you like he has daddy issues too?"

"Nah, from what Kotori says he gets along fine with his father."

"That's was I think too. Though he does get rather quiet if you ask him about his family in Germany. He doesn't mind talking about Germany, just not his family. Unless it's his mother or cousin."

Reika leaned back with a sigh. "I wish a SOTA was in my classes. You guys get to chat during class or before, while I am suck all my lonesome. Aya isn't even in my class."

Sakura pat Reika's knee. "You poor dear."

"That's right, but we're trying to help Daisuke here."

"We are?"

"Yes." Reika finished off the last of her Taiyaki. "We can work together if everyone is all..." She made strange hand gestures that confused Sakura.

"That's not helping."

"My point is everyone beside us is all messed up. We haven't even gone into the Twilight in who knows how long.

"It's been about two weeks."

"Yes! My point!"

"You're not making any sense."

"We need to help them figure out their messes, like we did."

"...I was scared of a shed and you had daddy issues. I don't think any of them have that. And we had to reach our solution on our own."

"But not alone." She turned to Sakura with the pinky held out. "Let's promise to help them in any way we can, even if we have to kick their butts to make them see the light."

"Fine, but I'm not kicking anyone physically or metaphorically." She linked her pinky with Reika.

"That's cause you're super nice. Now let's go find Daisuke before he does start scaring people with that gloomy face of his." Reika stood and tossed her wrapper in a nearby bin.

"Okay, and we should find Taka too. Himeko will kick all of our body parts if we lost him."

"He's what, 14? Not 2. He'll be fine."

"Soooo missing the point."

Himeko looked out the third floor window as Kotori talked with the nurse at the station. Akira has disappeared in the search of a bathroom, though she doubted that where he really was. She sighed, it really wasn't a good idea to bring Akira in to the hospital. Not that they had much choice since it was his mother that was the nurse here. However he explained how it was a waste of the day one more time she just might hit him and she was sure Kotori would.

Something to right caught her attention. Someone else was staring out the windows, someone she was sure wasn't seeing the view of the city. Despite it being early July they were wrapped in a thick robe. It was true they were in a hospital but such a thick robe shouldn't be need. Which could only mean one thing. They were a Sleeper.

She walked over to him, glad to see that is wasn't Oliver. It was an older man, one she didn't know. She was still a few feet away when her turn to face her. His glassy, cold eyes stole her breath. The horrible feeling built in her gut and she want to look away, but something held her.

"You can't except to win, you can't beat us. Not with such discord. You can't even trust each other, how can you except to fix anything." He gave wicked smile. His eyes stopped being glassy and almost seemed to burn "You don't even have yours fixed. You will never find him. You are lost without him, all of you. Every single one. You will fall, one by one, two by two till there are none. You will fail, you are already have, and we will laugh."

She backed away from him, causing her to run into a potted plant. Everything seem to shift back into place. She looked around no one else was paying them any mind. Out of the corner of her eye she looked back at the man. He was just looked out the window, that same as before.

When a hand touched her shoulder she jumped enough to startled the person, who gave a familiar squeak. She turned to see Kotori with a hand against her chest.

"Wow, sorry...I think. Are you okay?" asked Kotori.

"Later, when we're all together. Did you find anything?"

"No, but we have two more floor that we can visit. Should we wait for Akira?"

Himeko shook her head. "No, he can find us or wait outside, whatever he wants."

"Right, okay."

**Afternoon**

The sun was a lot lower then he remembered it been when familiar voices pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Daisuke-kun, there you are."

Daisuke turned to see Sakura, Reika and Takahito walking towards him.

"We were getting worried. We couldn't find you," said Sakura once they were level with him.

The first thing Daisuke felt was surprise then guilt. It didn't make any sense, they were his friends. Friends worried about each other. He had to stop letting his asinine family ruin his days. "Sorry...I was...have any of you heard from the others?"

"Yeah, Nee-san said they're waiting for us at the front of the park."

All the member of SOTA sat or stood around the stone benches near the entrance to the park.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened?" asked Reika.

"Nothing really, I meant we found some cases of sleepers. Fifty-four cases and four of them were in the final stages." Kotori pulled on her ponytail. "We not sure what's going to happen it them. They haven't gotten worse, but without hospital care they would die."

"There is something else..." Himeko told the rest about her encounter with the old man.

"And you did say anything before this, why?" Anger tickled into Akira's voice.

"I didn't want to repeat myself."

"Shadow contract outside of the Twilight has that happened before?"

"That's how we got into this mess. Remember the wolf?"

Takahito blushed. "Right...but there was fog involved, like it was in my parents time. This time it was just day..."

"The Imp did say that the rules seem to have been tossed out the window by the bad guy, guys."

"Reika don't call Igor an imp."

"Why? Do you think he's really a human? Anyways that's not really to point here. The point is we aren't getting anywhere with the Wild Card. I think we should focus on the Twilight. It's been far too long since we've been there. It's going to be pointless if we finally find him only to have the shadows too numerous to deal with. Also what if we're on a time frame? We can't waste anymore time." Reika glances at her teammates. " We need to go into Twilight, soon."

"Not today," said Himeko. "Most of us have had enough." She stopped herself before she said more, cursing herself for even saying anything. She had sensed how tired the others were and without thought let it affect what she said. Thankfully the other didn't seem to think anything strange about it.

Reika stood. "Let's go home then. Rest up for school and all that."


	19. Together

Persona 4 and it's world is owned by Megami Tensei. Not me. This just for fun.

_**Dance of the Cards**_

**Dance of the Cards**

**XIV. Together **

**July 2035**

**Afterschool **

Two days later Kotori stepped into the heat of Daidara Metalworks. She hoped that Hayate would be there. Just because she had a boyfriend didn't mean she could appreciate the view. However there was a young woman manning the counter. Her hair was darker then Hayate but they had the same color eyes. With Kotori reached the counter she noticed that the woman was wearing a blue butterfly chocker.

"Welcome to Daidara Metalworks. I'm Saya."

"Hello, I'm um Ayase."

"I know. My Brother and Father have told me about you and your friends."

"Oh." Kotori wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. "Well, I was wondering if you could make new weapons for everyone, well apart for Reika. She's already got hers."

"It might take a while. I'll need to see what you have too."

Kotori set the heavy bag on the counter, glad to be rid of it. "You can keep the extra in case we need it in the future, that bag is getting far too heavy."

"Sounds good." Saya started looking though the bag. If she was anything like the rest of her family Kotori knew it would take a while so she wandered the store. She hoped it would take too long, the others would be waiting for her soon.

She was looking at some metal fans when Saya called her over.

"I've got plan for all your friends, I'll have my father look over them first. However I have a spear ready for your friend if you'd like. It's a Sasaho yari. My father made it so it's the finest around." She picked up the spear laying across the corner. The wood was dark and the blade shone even in the dim light.

"It looks simple, but it doesn't need any of those frills to prove it's worth. People nowadays underestimate it, that is till they are dead."

"Ah." Not for the first time Kotori wonder what kind of family ran this shop. "Thanks, I'll trust your word on that, but are you sure I can take this one? It's it for someone?"

"Nope, it recently became available."

"Right. I'll take it then."

**Twilight**

"So it there a reason you decided to change weapons?" asked Reika.

"It's not for me. It's for Daisuke."

Daisuke's eyes widen. "What?"

Kotori walked over to him and held out the spear. "It's a Sasaho Yari. The Smith said it was the best kind around."

Daisuke took it from her and tested the weight. It fit well in his hand, almost eerily so. He smiled but it faded as he looked back at Kotori. She still just had her old crossbow. It still had a dent on the left side where she had used it to block a demented dancer.

"What about you?"

"They working on it. All of ours, but that was ready. A cancelled order or something." She shrugged. "Those people are more mysterious then we are."

Reika laughed, "I don't mind. The fewer questions the better." She looked over where the others stood. Takahito was trying to find at least the right direction the should go in.

Sakura caught her eye and waved them over.

"I'm sorry. The best I can get is that way." Takahito pointed a little to his right. "Everything is really fuzzed."

"It's fine. We haven't run into too much trouble outside the mazes before," said Himeko.

"True, but we should still be on our guard." Akira looked over at Daisuke when he came to stand next to him. "New spear?"

"Yeah, Kotori said the others have been order." Daisuke suddenly felt nervous. He mentally shook himself. There was no reason for that. Even so he was determined to work harder today, just in case.

Sakura was seriously regretting not joining a sports club. Her legs ached; she wanted nothing more then to sit down. She looked at the others, none of them seemed happy.

"I vote break time," said Kotori who didn't want for anyone to answer before she plopped down to rest. "I can't believe we haven't found anything yet." She twisted around to look at Sakura "Did we find the Rift using your cat the last time?"

"It was looking for Himeko who happened to be at the Rift."

"Ah, well I guess that isn't much help."

"I'll try scanning again, maybe since we're deeper I can pick something up." Takahito closed his eyes to summon Balder. The rest where silent as he focused his energy. Most were lost in their own thoughts. The only who was bored was Reika.

She was almost glad they hadn't found the Rift. She wasn't sure how her teammate would fight if they came across something like the last time.

"Finally!" Kotori pumped her fist into the air when the Rift came into view.

"Yes, it's great but now what?" asked Reika

"Hmm?"

"Did we ever make a plan about what we would do once we got here? If so I don't remember it."

"Just finding the Rift is a big accomplishment. At the very least we can have Taka mark it so that we know where it is from now on," said Himeko.

"I suppose that's true." Reika looked over at the Rift. "Should we get closer? 'Cause that didn't end well last time."

"No one died." Pointed out Kotori.

"To be safe we might want to stay back. I'll scan the location in my data base." Again Takahito summoned Balder.

"He has a database?" Reika winced when Sakura smacked her arm. "Will you stop that?"

Sakura mouthed be quiet which just made Reika glare at her. However before she could say anything else there was a sound of rushing. All turned toward the Rift just in time to see a large skeletal turtle emerge.

Reika wiped around to look back at Kotori. "You were saying?"

"How 'bout you focus on the giant turtle instead of me?" Kotori loaded her crossbow.

As if it could understand the the creature let out a roar. With the roar bones burst from it's shell. They twisted and turned till they form two giant snakes. Soon the flames crept up the bones snakes and stayed, giving them an unpleasant glow. This caused Sakura to pause. Something in the back of her mind was trying to make itself known. Before she could figure it out one of the snake lunged for her. She dodged, but it ran into Daisuke. The snake turned into a wall of fire, blocking their view of the others.

"Well, that's not good," said Sakura.

"Don't worry, it should just be Angi." Daisuke call to Apollo; holding Sakura close he ran though the flames and made it safely to the other side. They saw that the others were already fighting the turtle who still had two snake.

"Last time we were fought a Rift shadow, if that's what this is, didn't care if more then three attacked." She called forth Freyja. Freyja's Cat leap forward, going straight for the creature's eye. It roar. "Well, that answers that."

They charge to join the others. There was very little time to think afterward. Despite the fact that all of them were fighting they couldn't seem to get the upper hand.

"Bufula!" Shouted Reika as ice encased the creature. Finally it slumped. No one wasted anytime in charging it. They all jumped back before the snakes could burn them. Everyone breathed a sigh on relief as it remain slumped. The end of the battle was near.

"It's weak now. Don't let your guard down!" shouted Takahito.

Kotori and Himeko broke away from the group to distract the snakes while others focused on a final assault on the turtle.

"Watch out! It's getting ready of something!" At Takahito warning, everyone backed up and guarded themselves. The creature shierked as the flames left the snakes and head straight for the main group. The flames encircle them. The circle was quickly closing. Sakura winced a flame leap for her. Akira pulled her towards the center.

"Daisuke!" shouted Reika over the roar of the flames.

"I know!" Daisuke panted. He hadn't used Apollo too much for Angi, but he had still called on him for other attacks. It made him worried that he didn't have enough Energy left. He closed his eyes, yes...he should have enough Energy. "Persona!" Apollo came, but the flames didn't slow. "Apollo!" Still nothing happen.

Himeko could see Apollo flowing just above the flame, but he didn't seem to be doing anything. She quickly glanced at the creature, but it was frozen, unmoving. Hoping it stayed that way she held up her left hand towards the flames.

"Persephone!" Persephone came and finally the flames seemed to stop. Himeko took a deep breath and slowing started to make the flame widen the circle and lessen. She could feel her Energy lower to dangerous levels, but she didn't stop.

"Himeko!" Her brother's voice buzzed inside her head. "Reika said if you came make the flame heat weaken about 40% she can freeze them."

"I-I can do that." Her legs felt weak but she ignored them. She had almost reached the desired temperature when she heard a groan. She looked to her right to see a bone snake heading straight for her. She only had time to raise her sickle.

The force of the snake's impact caused the wood to snap. When it did fire seemed to exploded in her arm, which feel very odd. She had almost forgotten what the pain of heat feel like. However it didn't stop her from screaming. The rift that echoed the sounds of flames now echoed her scream.

Reika swore in her head as she called for Oona to freeze flames, trying to keep Akira from burning. Akira used his jian to vault over the ice. The ice broken on his desent making it easier for him to keep his sword. However it was unneeded as the creature started to mist. It was gone by the time he reached Himeko, who was curl in on the floor.

"Himeko!" He knelt painfully in front of her, afraid to touch her.

"Fire. W-why does it hurt so?" she curled more around her arm.

"What?" He check her over for flames, but there were none. What he did notice was her broken sickle. His years of basketball and having a nurse as a mother clicked in his head. He was no longer worried about touching her. He lightly placed an hand of her shoulder trying to see her arm. "I don't think there is a fire."

"Feels like it."

Akira heard the rushing footfalls of their friends. He looked up. Reika reached them first.

"What happened?"

"I think her arm is broken."

Reika winced. Akira turned his attention back to Himeko. "I don't know if we should use Dia or item. We don't want the bone healing wrong."

"Whatever you are going to do if you could knock me out soon, that would be great," said Himeko.

"Sorry. Just hold on a little longer, please." Akira brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I think it's too risky to change. We should take her to your mom." Reika turned to Sakura. "Give me you of your tongas. We need a splint." Sakura handed one over without a word. Reika placed her foot on the handle to hold it in place before slitting cleanly in half.

"Damn, that's impressive," muttered Kotori from her place near Himeko's head.

"Now, your scarfs." All the girls apart from Himeko took theirs off. "Do you know how to do this?" Reika asked Akira.

"Yes." Akira took the items from Reika. Akira looked at Himeko. She looked at him briefly before she started to move to lay on her back, she figured that was would place the less about of movement of her arm.

Kotori moved slightly to that Himeko's head was resting in her lap. She also reached down to hold tight to the uninjured hand. Himeko smiled sightly at her.

"Himeko, I'm going to briefly check to make sure it's set okay." Akira's voice to low and steady. Himeko nodded and did her best to take deep breaths. However she wasn't able to stop the gasp at his first touch.

The gasp sent a dagger though Daisuke's heart. No one had said anything to him yet, but he was sure that was just because of how badly hurt Himeko was. After they had her all settled and fixed up he knew all their eyes would be turned on him and the questions would fly. Sadly he would have no answers. He had failed everyone and Himeko had paid the price. He looked at the tight ring the others have formed around Himeko. He kept back on purpose, no one seemed to notice and he was glad for it. He scanned the area for threats, he would fail them again so quickly.

A pained groan brought his attention back to Himeko. She was now in Akira's arms. Her arm bound and close to her chest.

"When need to get to back now. We can't wander around like we did to get here," said Akira.

"Don't worry, since the thing is gone readings are clear."

Akira looked past Takahito to Daisuke. Daisuke looked away before he could read Akira's eye. Whatever was there couldn't be good. White light encircled all of them taking them back to the shrine.

Yuzuki brushed Himeko's hair to the side. The medication wand gave a slight hiss once it was pressed against her neck.

"Wow, that works really fast." Himeko relaxed as the pleasant sort of numbness spread.

"Yes, now keep still." Yuzuki removed the bindings and checked along her arm with a scanner. "It looks like a clean break. It's not quite centered right so I'll have to set it, but apart from that you can go do whatever it is you do to make everything better."

Himeko was vague aware of things happening to her arm, but it didn't really hurt. She wondered...the thought slipped away before it could form.

"Okay, all set." Yuzuki nodded to Akira. "I know this is the first time you guys have come to me with a major injury so I won't say anything, but if something like this happens again to any of you I'm going to have to get your father's team together."

Akira wanted to protest but he knew better than to argue with his mother, especially when she was wearing her current expression. He just nodded.

"Good. Take her to the car, I'll go tell your friends your plan."

"Thanks, Mom." Akira lead Himeko outside.

Yuzuki went up the stairs to where the rest of her son's friends were gathered around the living room table.

"Himeko's break was easy to set. Akira's said he going to take her to get it fully fixed so you guys wouldn't have any awkward questions asked. We'll be back soon." Without waiting for them to respond she left.

"That's good." Kotori laid back, finally resting her aching body. "I really didn't want to have to think of how we would explain this."

Daisuke tightens his grip on the teacup. Now that the worry about Himeko was gone surely they will points out how this was all his fault. A gentle hand touch his shoulder causing him to tense up. He knew it was Sakura, somehow it being her made everything worse.

"Woah, Daisuke you're stiff as a board. You can relax, Himeko will be fine now," said Kotori.

Daisuke looked at her. She was still laying out the ground and Takahito had joined her. The way he chest slowly rose it seemed that he had dozed off. Daisuke thought it was for the best. At least there would be one less person to yell at him.

"She would have been fine before if it wasn't for me." Since he focus was still on Kotori he missed the look Sakura and Reika exchanged.

"Okay." Kotori sat up. "What is with you? You've been grumpy for a long time. And yeah, today you weren't able take care of the flames but we've all made some sort of mistake before."

"You mistakes haven't gotten people killed."

"Neither have yours!"

"Stop." Reika's voice stopped their glaring match. "This isn't helping anyone and it's rude to shout in other people's house."

Kotori crossed her arms but didn't say anything while Daisuke redirected his glare to the table.

"Daisuke, Kotori does have a point about you being upset a lot lately. You can talk to us you know. We are your friends, we are here for you." Sakura gave a small smile when Daisuke looked at her.

"I can't."

"Why?"

Daisuke gave a sigh before answering. "Because if I gave it words then it will be exposed and no matter what I do I would be able to make it hidden again."

Reika frowned, "I don't understand."

"He means that after you voice something, acknowledge it, you can't ignore it anymore. You can't pretend it's not there."

Daisuke made a humorless smile. "Exactly."

"However," Sakura placed her hand on his arm again, "we have been though a lot together. I promise that we will not turn from you. I don't know what our reactions may be, but we won't abandon you."

Daisuke cover her hand with his. "It's not really you, I'm worried about. Akira never seems to like me anymore and after what happened with Himeko today. I can't really blame him anymore."

"Dude, I've been friends with her longer then he has. And no, their father's being friends doesn't really count. If I don't want to kill you, he shouldn't. Also he doesn't hate you. He's just even more messed up then you right now."

"One problem at a time Kotori," said Reika. "Daisuke, please tell us. Akira isn't even here."

"If it wasn't for all these shadows, I doubt I would have friends. I may have meet Himeko before this, but...recent events have stopped that so I doubt we would have remained friends. Since I hid from the sport teams at the beginning of the year the guys haven't talked to me much." Daisuke sighed. "though I am use to people ignoring me if they don't have a use for me."

Kotori opened her mouth, but Reika kicked her under the table. They have finally gotten Daisuke to talk, she didn't want any interruptions.

"That's not too bad. What bad is...mainly the girls. People...well, people I don't know have never been so...they whisper about me, yet when I look at them they color and hurry away. If I ask them something. they mutter the answer and hurry away. It hurts to be dislike so strongly by so many people, people who don't really know me."

"Oh, Daisuke," said Sakura. Daisuke turned away from her. Her soft tone seemed to stab at his heart. His gaze feel on Kotori. It seemed like she was only back a laugh but that couldn't be right.

However when they made eye contact she did laugh. Quickly she slapped a hand over her mouth but it was too late. Her laugh hurt more that Sakura's voice.

"D-don't look like that. I'm not laugh at your pain, I'm laughing cause I know why they are doing that and sugerlips you couldn't be further from the truth."

"Wha..."

"She's right Daisuke." He turned to Sakura. "They um...certainly don't hate you. It's um...rather...well...they find you attractive."

"What?"

"Yeah," Kotori winked at him. "You've got yourself a fan club." Kotori clear her voice and pitched it higher. "He's always eating sweets, do you think his lips stay sweet?"

Daisuke turned bright red, her earlier statement made sense. "A-all of them?"

Kotori shrugged, "Most of them at least."

"That can't be right."

"How can you not know this? I'm a gay third year and I know this."

"You know...that also might explain why the boys are stand offish." Kotori shook her head. " 'Cause I swear boys are more sensitive then girls. This might make them all huffy."

Daisuke sat stunted while Kotori and Reika discussed. Was it really simple as that? Could he have read everything so badly. Sure he knew he had no sixth sense, but still he liked to think he was good at noticing emotions. He felt Sakura's hand squeeze his arm slightly. He turned to her.

"No one at school hates you and none of us ever could. We've been though too much. No matter what is going with Himeko or Akira I _know_ that they would never abandon you."

Daisuke smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze. "I believe you."

"Good." They both looked up when the door slid open. Himeko and Akira entered. Himeko's attention was focused on her arm. She was rotating her wrist and flexed her finger with a slight look of disbelief. When she started to poke her fingers Daisuke was sure that the pain killer hadn't worn off yet.

"Oi, Himeko unofficial club to most the girl at school belong to?" asked Kotori.

"Daisuke-kun fan club," she answered without looking up from her fingers.

"Yes, yes. I believe all of you. It doesn't make it any less strange."

"Either way now that Himeko is back we can get on with finding out what is going on."

Akira, who hadn't moved from Himeko's side, shook his head. "I don't think Himeko is in any shape to being discussing things right now. I don't know if it's cause she's tried, but she reacted strongly to pain medication. It would be best if we didn't this during lunch or afterschool tomorrow." He nodded to a sleeping Takahito. "Also he's already passed out."

"Yeah and if Kotori's yelling didn't want him, I doubt he's going to be useful anytime soon," said Reika. "So how is he getting home?"

"Taka really good at walking when he's asleeping," said Himeko.

Kotori pressed her lips together. She didn't think it would be a good idea to laugh at more than one teammate per night. "Yes, let's all just go home and sleep. Good idea."

"Come on, Himeko. Mom and I will take you and Takahito home," said Akira.

Himeko closed her brother bedroom door. She had just kinda pushed him in there, but she figured it was enough. She started to hum as she walked to her room. She continued to hum as she changed into the softest nightgown she could find. She twisted her hips enjoying the feeling of the fabric against her sore legs. A small part of her brain told her she was being silly, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

The quiet sound of her door sliding open made her look up. Natsuko was looking though the small crack. Once she saw Himeko she opened the door fully.

"Hey."

"Hey," Himeko said back.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"I don't mind." Himeko sat on her bed and invited Natsuko to join her. She hesitated a moment before shutting the door and joined her little sister on the bed.

"I need you to tell me the truth."

"Okay."

"Do you like it here?"

Himeko shrugged. "I don't really know anything else. Also Okina is pretty close and easy to get to."

"I don't mean Inaba. I mean life at here, at the Inn. Do you want to do this forever?"

"Oh..." Himeko tugged her legs up to her chest inside her nightgown. "I don't know really. No one has really asked me about before. I don't really know what I want to do. For some reason it's never really come up." She paused, confused. It was true.

"You like dancing."

Himeko gave a small laugh. "Yeah, mainly western. I'm sure Grandfather would die from shame if I went for it."

"Himeko." Natusko's tone cause Himeko to look at her. "Forget him. I want to know what you want."

"I...if I was the only thing keeping the Inn from disappearing, yeah I'd run it but if doesn't fall to me I wouldn't mind." Himeko cocked her head to the side. Her room was dark so she could really see the expression on her sister's face. Also the painkiller was still making it hard to focus, especially on anything beyond face value. "Anyways, aren't you taking over?"

Natsuko looked away. "I..." She tucked her legs up and wrapped her arms tight around them. "I wanted to, I didn't really think about other things..."

"But..."

Natsuko whipped her head back to Himeko, even in the dim light she could see tears shimmering. "How can I be so stupid. So selfish!"

"Why are you selfish?"

"Because...I thinking about leaving everything...the Inn that has been in our family for generations...for some boy."

"A boy?" A memories broke though the lessing fog in her brain. "You mean Davis."

"How do you...?"

"I've seen you together and I've seen how you two look at each other when no one is watching."

"Obviously, someone was watching."

"Not the point here. Davis Moore is genteel isn't he? He's got a title and everything."

"Yes."

"Is that why you'd have to leave? Cause he can't give that up?"

"I know there is Oliver, but Davis is very passionate about this. More so then I have ever been in the Inn. I was going to take over because it was my lot, but I have never thought to fight for it. I've never had a real passion for it." She tightened herself around her legs. "I feel awful for thinking this."

"Don't. Even if Mother doesn't understand Father certainly would. Also don't worry if nothing else I can take over. I'm not passionate about it either, but I'm not really passionate about anything." Himeko ignored how the fact unsettled her.

"And if you do find something?"

"There is still Takahito."

Natsuko pressed her lips together. "Can a male take over?"

"We can always stick him in a wig and call him Takako."

A small laugh escaped Natsuko which caused Himeko to smile.

"Don't worry about the Inn." Himeko leaned over to hug Natsuko "Just think about Davis, if you want to be him we will understand. If anyone doesn't, I will deal with them."

"I think that the Aneue's line."

"It's an any sister line."

Natsuko leaned into Himeko. "Thank you Himeko."

"I'm here for you Natsuko, don't ever forget it."

"I'm here for you too."

Yay sister bonding! So it took so long to post this. I lost my internet and had a major writing block, but everything is planned out now so it should go quickly.


	20. Lord of the North

Persona 4 and it's world is owned by Megami Tensei. Not me. This just for fun.

_**Dance of the Cards**_

**Dance of the Cards**

**XX. Lord of the North**

**July 2035 **

**Early Morning**

Sakura entered her classroom to see Daisuke leaning against the open window jam near her desk. He turned to her when she reached the desk.

"I've been watching everyone with the knowledge of what you and others told me.

"Oh," said Sakura unsure of what to say.

"You're right. All of you are right. I was foolish to think so badly of everyone. I made mistakes, but so does everyone else." He smiled at Sakura. "Friends forgive mistakes and other people don't tend to care."

"I suppose that's true...the other people part." Sakura feel a little worried.

Daisuke chuckled, "Don't worried. I'm not beaten down by it. It's fact oddly nice...to finally realized it."

"Ah, well then. That's good."

"It is. I will do everything in my power, in my limits to help my friends without worrying about how the world views me."

They smiled at each other. In that moment the world frozen. Since Sakura knew what was going to happen her smile grew.

Apollo appeared before Daisuke before it shimmered into a different man. This man wore a full white toga. His bare right arm had a snake wrapped around it. A staff was held in his left hand.

"Asclepius," said Daisuke. The world shifted back again. He looked down at his hands, flexing them slightly. He looked up at Sakura with a look of wonder. "Everything's..."

"Yeah. Amazing isn't?"

Daisuke could only nodded before the finally warning bell rung and the rest of the students started to rush in.

**Lunchtime**

Himeko, Kotori and Akira took their lunch break on the roof despite the dark clouds rolling overhead. They figured it was best that way since they would be talking to the rest about the Rift.

Himeko picked at her lunch but didn't take a bite. "Akkun?"

"Hm?" Akira took bite of his lunch. Himeko almost smiled. His eating habits seems to be one of the few things had inherited from his father.

"Do you have a passion?"

"You really should know the answer to that. He draws you often enough," said Kotori.

"I do enjoy to draw."

"But if Art Club crosses days with Basketball you go to Basketball."

"That's cause our team goes to competitions. I don't want to let my teammates down but I don't plan on going after I graduate school. Also I'm not good enough."

"That makes sense." Himeko paused before asking her next question. "What about the textiles shop?"

"What about it?"

"Do you want to take over?"

Akira shrugged. "I don't mind it and it will leave me free to draw without having to worry about feeding my family so I think it's a win-win."

"Sounds like you have it figured out..." Himeko turned to Kotori. "You're passionate about baking aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I can use it to live though."

"Why?"

"I'm just not good enough." Kotori tapped her shoes together, not looking at either of them.

"If that's how you feel I'm sure Suou-san could apprentice you at Batafurai if you wanted. Persona user to Persona user."

Akira's head snapped up, his whole body was tense as he looked around the roof. He relaxed when he saw thet were still the only ones.

"Himeko, don't speak so blatantly."

"Chill, Akira. We could easily be talking about a v-game or something."

"Still." He stood. "I'm going to get a drink. Do you two want the usual?" The girls chorused a yes and Akira left.

"So, why are you asking about passions?" asked Kotori.

"It came to my attention that I don't have one."

Kotori gave half a smirk. "Can't think of a single one?"

Himeko shook her head.

"Boy," Kotori leaned back. "I sure feel sorry of Akira."

Himeko blushed. "That's not the kind of passion I am talking about."

"Oooh, so you do feel passion for him."

"Kotori!" hissed Himeko as her blush deepened.

"Sorry, sorry. It was just too good to pass up. So do you mean like you don't have hobbies?"

"No, I have those, but if someone told me to stop them, I'd be sad but okay."

"...I think that sentence made sense. I know for a fact that you care about your siblings."

"Still not a passion. It's a sibling thing. I know Akkun's the same way. I don't have an activity that I love to do and want to do. Shadow fighting also don't count because it's that same sort of thing as wanting to protect my siblings."

"You do know that you are in high school right?"

"Yes."

"So that means we're super young. We have time to figure out passions. Anyways you've been busy with the inn work and recently Persona stuff. I won't be surprised if you have something but everything is too chaotic for you to notice."

"I suppose..."

"Look." Kotori turned so she sitting facing Himeko. "I promise if you haven't found what you are passionate about by the time we're done kicking these Shadows butts I will help you find one." Kotori held out her pinky finger.

Himeko smiled and linked their pinkies together. "Okay."

"Awwwwww." Both turned to see Reika and the others walking toward them. "You two are doing a pinky swear. I remember those." She leaned against the fence near Kotori. "So since we're all here, apart from Mini-Amagi, shall we get started?"

"What first?" asked Akira as he handed Himeko and Kotori their drinks.

"Anything really...well maybe we should start with the Rift since that seems to be blocking stuff."

"Taka said he knows where it is for sure now. We will be able to find it again if we want."

"I don't know if I want to find it again," said Kotori. "I mean, the two times we found it we were attacked by weird, fiery bones things."

"Yes, but we still need to find out why it seem to be important. It seems to be keeping us from the...well, mazes I suppose we could call them," said Daisuke. "Though that turtles thing yesterday was very odd."

"Seriously dude? At least we could tell what is was. Some Shadows were come across aren't even recognizable. I don't mind birds and turtle snakes."

Sakura frowned. Reika's last sentence jogged a fuzzy thought to the front of her mind. She had been thinking about the Shadow since last night. There was something about it that reminded her of something. Her friends continued to talk but she didn't focus on their words. She could almost feel the thought forming, yet it still remained to fuzzy.

In frustration Reika looked up with a sigh. She frown at the fast moving dark clouds. "It better not rain. I need to practice today." She looked at Akira. "We not above raiding the basketball court for ourselves FYI."

Akira looked unimpressed. "It should all be blown north by then."

"Oh!" Sakura explained so loudly that everyone jumped. "I remember!"

"Remember what?"

"The bird and the turtle with the snake! They're connected, two for the four heavenly kings."

"The Chinese ones?" asked Himeko.

"Yes!"

"Wait." Reika pushed off the fence. "Does that mean we have two more to go?"

"Maybe. There a dragon and white tiger left."

"Great, just great."

"I might be wrong. Each one is suppose to have a different element but both were fire so..."

"No, I think you were right the first time," said Daisuke. "We just seem to be running into fire things a lot."

"Maybe the bad guy's a fire demon, god, thing..." Kotori trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"Yes. Father did say a goddess was behind everything that happened with the murders and fog. I can't remember which one at the moment. I'll ask him when I go home." Before anyone could answer the warning bell for the end of lunch sounded.

"So like I said. I need to practice so I can't go shadow-ing today."

"I have practice too," said Akira.

"I have to work."

"Let's just put it off for today."

**After School **

Takahito half listened to what his sister was telling him. It was about the Rift so it was kinda important and he really should be listening but he couldn't get the roaring in his ears to stop. He hated it when they talked about stuff when he wasn't there. He hated the fact he wasn't in school with them. He hated the fact that he was stuck with people who didn't know about Shadows.

"Are you listen Taka?" asked Himeko.

Even though her voice was even and not scolding the question angered him.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. This is important, we need to be caught up on the current information."

"Maybe I don't want to catch up!" He turned to face her. "Maybe I want to be there when you guys talk!"

"I'm sorry we talked without you."

"Don't say you're sorry. Sorry means you won't do it again, but you will."

"Takahito." Himeko didn't shout, but she didn't needed to to make his name scolding.

"Do you think I can't handle it? I can't handle Shadows just cause I don't fight. I'm not important."

"Takahito, I never said, have never thought, that you aren't important."

"But you still think I can't handle it? Like the inn stuff, like everything else? I'm mature I can handle stuff."

Himeko stared at Takahito, not sure what to say. Also she couldn't remember when they stopped talking about Shadows. "Takahito..."

Taka looked away, the softest of her voice was worse. It cause he chest to tighten and his eyes water. However he refused to cry in front of her. He didn't think it would help his argument of maturity. So he turned around and ran down the street.

Before Himeko could react he was already around the corner . Himeko swore colorfully enough she was sure her grandfather would slap her if he could have heard her. The thought of her grandfather clicked together the situation in her head. While she was sure Taka was upset because they talked without him. Something else must be going on. That something stem from their grandfather.

Himeko finally started to run after Taka. She had spent too much time standing there already. Because of this she rounded the second corner faster then she should have been causing her to crash into a very solid person. She caught herself on one of the ancient utility poles.

"Himeko?" She looked up to see a surprised Daisuke staring at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Why were you running like that?"

"I needed to caught up with Taka. He ran away." Himeko sighed. "Which really doesn't help with his case. Mature people don't run from arguments."

"True. Do you know what is also true?"

Himeko was pretty sure she wasn't going to like what he was going to say, but she answered anyways, "No."

"Takahito isn't a little kid. He's not going to get lost. He can find his own way home."

"I know that, but he's upset."

"And obviously doesn't want to talk to you. You should respect that and not run after him. It sound likes he needs to cool down. You can talk to him when he gets home."

"That's...harsh."

Daisuke shrugged. "Not really. I've been there before he probably wants some alone time. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you _feel _something different?"

Himeko could instantly tell just what he meant by "feel". She stiffened and looked away. "No, I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"I already answered, I won't do it again."

"I don't understand why you are being so hesitant with me. I already know. It's not like it's a select. I promise not to try and cleanse you with fire."

Himeko head whipped back to him with wide eyes. "Why would you do that!"

"Sorry, is that a Western thing?"

"Setting other people on fire is normal to you?"

"Only witches, not everyone."

"That doesn't make it any better. You shouldn't set anyone on fire."

"Setting people on fire isn't what I wanted to talk about. I want to know why you still refuse to talk about what you can do."

"I don't have to tell you anything." Himeko fixed him with a glare the clearly showed she was Souji's daughter.

"You've already told me so much and I've help you control it."

Himeko didn't say anything to that. While it had helped some it hadn't helped where she needed it most. However there was no way she was going to talk about it with Daisuke.

"Do you still have nothing to say?"

"I think I like it better when you were brooding."

"I'm trying to help."

"Maybe I don't want your help."

"Then who's help will you take. Dammit Himeko! I'm not doing this to be mean."

"You were talking about setting people, witches, on fire. I'm positive that qualifies as mean."

"Will you stop harping please? I'm asking you because refuse to talk to anyone else. You certainly aren't talking to Akira."

"Leave him out of this," hissed Himeko.

"Sure, why not. You already have."

Himeko felt like her heart was pierced. She didn't look at him as she walked pass him. She was glad when he didn't grab her, punching him now wouldn't help the situation.

"Himeko-"

"I don't want to talk to you. You should respect that," said Himeko, throwing his words back at him. Thankfully it worked; he didn't follow her when she turn on to the Shopping District. She couldn't believe what he had said. Maybe she didn't talk a lot but Daisuke wasn't with her all the time. He didn't know everything about her. It was very tempting to stomp back to him and tell him that she did sometimes talk to Kotori about it, but she was afraid harsh words would fly out of her mouth. There wasn't time to think about this, she needed to find her little brother. The steps to the shrine were on her right. Maybe Takahito had gone there...

It was a very slow day so Sakura was glad when her brother's kendo class came. Mainly because it meant that they had qualified for their tournament. She smiled when Taro walked up to the counter.

"Hey sis, can we have the usual to go?"

"Sure. Did you place well?" Sakura asked as she placed their order in boxes.

"Yeah. It's mainly thanks to Amagi-san. He's tough but fair." He paused when she lined up the boxes. "Why are there nine?"

"What?"

"There are only eight of us."

Sure enough when Sakura looked at everyone there were only eight. "Is someone missing? I am sure you always get nine."

Taro didn't answer for a moment. Her question seemed to confuse him, but he shook his head. "No, this is everyone."

"Oh, sorry."

"No prob, sis. I'm sure it's just been a long and busy day." He handed her the exact amount.

"Yes." She took the money with a slight bow.

"See you at home."

"Okay." With a wave he left. She stared at the box. It hadn't been busy at all today. There was no reason for her to mess up an order like that. She knew what the kendo club wanted. She knew there were nine. She had even made Taro pause. Maybe...she paused. She didn't want to always leap to thinking that all strange things being Persona related but she was sure that this counted as one. It helped that her brother seems so confused by her question. If she had just been mistaken she was sure he would have answered her right away. Maybe their missing Wild Card was on the kendo team.

Fast movement outside the window caught her attention. It was Takahito and he didn't look happy. She looked back down at the pastry box. She couldn't put in back in the display maybe Takahito would like it. It wasn't much, it wouldn't hurt her paycheck. She walked around to open the shop door.

"Takahito," Sakura called out. He turned to look at her and she held up the box. After staring at it for a moment he came towards her. He enter the shop after her and sat down at the nearest table.

"You shouldn't lure kids with sweets."

"Then you shouldn't have followed me. Also you aren't a kid."

"At least one of you thinks so."

"What do you mean?"

Takahito stabbed at his cake. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Sakura. She might be closest to him in age but she still was in high school. However if he had to choose between Daisuke and her it would definitively be her. For one he didn't have to crane his neck to look at her and she was much nicer. "You guys keep talking without me."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I hate not being included." He stabbed his cake against. "I hated it then and I hate it now."

"Then?"

"When we were kids my sister were always playing together. Most of the time they didn't want to play with me."

"That's not very nice."

"Yeah..." Takahito trailed off. Now he felt bad, which also made him anger. "I think most of time it was cause I couldn't keep up and they didn't want to slow down for me. Also they didn't like it when I called their dolls stupid."

"So you weren't nice as well."

"I guess." This time he did take a bite of the cake, mainly cause he didn't want to tell her what not playing with them had lead to. Not that in itself was bad. He liked his mother, he liked learning about their inn. He just didn't like how his grandfather reacted to his likes. He stabbed the cake again. His stupid sister didn't even seem to realize what she had.

"If you don't stop stabbing the cake, I'll take it away."

"I want to be keep it." To prove his point Takahito took a bite. Sakura smiled at him. "Do...do you promise not to tell anyone about this? About what I said?"

"Okay, but if this is troubling you so much it would be a good idea to tell us know."

"I'll think about it. I might have overreacted with everything else that is going on." Quickly he had another bite of cake, hoping to would discourage Sakura from asking questions about what he meant. Thankfully it worked; she when back behind the counter.

Sakura watched Takahito eat the rest of his cake lost in his thoughts. She really hoped her teammates, more importantly her friends, could start feeling less conflicted. She wanted to help them but knew they would have to reach out for help before anything she did would help. She just hoped that they wouldn't leave it too late.

A/N: This chapter was rather hard to write, I went over it multiple times. . The main problem is that somethings have change from what I intended when I first started writing this. Hopefully I've managed to shift the story to it's current path without it being too confused or breaking the continuity. Thank you to everyone who reads my stories.


	21. Queen of the Departed

Persona 4 and it's world is owned by Megami Tensei. Not me. This just for fun.

_**Dance of the Cards**_

**Dance of the Cards**

**XXI. Queen of the Departed **

**July 2035**

**Lunchtime**

"We HAVE to go to the Twilight," said Reika. "If I look at one more textbook I will lose it."

Even though Sakura was pretty sure Reika was kidding she closed her textbook so only the plan green back showed.

"I'll message Taka and see if he wants to go," said Himeko. Within a minute Takahito had sent a reply. "He said 'Sure'. We'll go after school."

**Twilight**

Takahito scanned the Twilight for new mazes. "There is a new one. It seems to be..."

"What?" asked Kotori when he didn't continued.

"It's located at the Inn."

"Well, It had to happen at some point," said Reika. "Let's just head over there. Waiting will just make things weirder.

**Amagi Inn**

The inn didn't seem too strange from the outside. Which just made them worried more about what might be on the inside.

"So who's coming with me?" asked Reika.

"I think Aneue shouldn't fight."

"Yeah. That makes sense, like we did with Akira." Kotori turned to look at Himeko. "You don't want you to go all wonky."

"Fair enough but what about Taka?"

"I won't be fighting. I'll be fine."

Himeko looked at her little brother. It seemed he was still upset with her. She wondered if anyone else could hear the harshness in his tone. It seemed not since Reika continued to talk.

"So that means we need to take Daisuke. I'm fine with that."

"Gee, thanks Reika."

Reika just grinned.

"I don't feel like fighting tonight," said Sakura. "So if you don't mind I'll stay with Himeko. Is that okay with everyone?"

Since no one objected the chosen party headed into the new maze.

Also as soon as she entered Kotori wanted exit again. The floor seemed to be made from shoji which was just plain confusing. She couldn't really tell what the walls were made from since the only sources of lights were sparsely placed paper lanterns. The writing on the rice paper was too faded for her to make out the words but something told her it was for the best. She looked at the others. Daisuke and Akira seemed to have no problems and she was sure Reika was too pumped to notice anything that didn't come head on at her.

When the rounded the corner a shadow came for them and soon she was too busy to worry about uneasy feelings.

Two white knights on floating horses appeared before them. They held lances that were longer then the horses. Kotori attacked first by summoning Mene. Wind engulfed the knight but didn't seem to do much.

One of the knights raised his lance causing the whole team to brace but he didn't attacked.

"Um, guys?" Takahito's voice cut though the static. "I'm not sure what just happened but power seems to be gathering about the knight. Be careful."

"Zionga!" Akira directed it at the knight that was gathering power. It slumped so Akira tried again with the other knight. He breathed a sigh of relief when it slumped as well.

"Let's go!" Reika charged at the downed knight with the rest at her heel. When they jumped back Reika let out the curse. The two knights stood without looking worse for wear. "That didn't seem to help much."

"It didn't heal them which is good enough for me," said Kotori as Daisuke aimed flames, but it didn't seem to much either. "Really!"

"Watch out!" called Takahito but it was too late. the knight was already attacking. It moved it's horse parallel to them. As it did the team was attacked. None of them could see anything to block and each hit burned down to the bone.

Since electricity attacks seemed to be the only thing that was having affect Akira deicide to try taking them out both at once. "Mazioga!" Again both knights slumped so they charged again figuring every bit helped. It seemed to work. The knight on the left stayed slumped but not before Akira felt a burning pain course though his veins. He stumbled, the only thing that kept him from falling on his face was that he managed to brace himself with his jian. Kotori was at his side in an instant.

"You're poisoned."

"No, I'm not. They never touched me. Air can't do this."

"Every heard of radiation?" Kotori dug though the pack at his side.

"You know what I mean. It shouldn't be able to happen."

"I'm not having this dissuasion while we are fighting empty suits of armor riding on floating, legless horses." Kotori found the the ball of tea and shoved it at his chest. He let out a grunt at her unnecessary force but didn't say anything.

They turned their attention back to the battle to see that only one rider remained. "Reika!" called Kotori. When she turned to her Kotori hold up the ball of lighting she held. Reika nodded and Kotori threw it at her. Reika hit toward the remaining shadow. it flew true causing the shadow to explode in a shower of red mist.

Reika turned to look at Akira. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Let's keep going."

Kotori was silent as they soon rounded another corner. The stairs came into view. As they climbed higher the unsettling feeling returned. It made her very glad that they had left Himeko at the entrance. Kotori didn't want her anywhere near this.

Himeko was absentmindedly petting Kit as she stared up at the twisted inn. There was something different about this maze then the others. She was pretty sure it wasn't because it was basically her home.

"Something's off."

Himeko turned to look at Sakura in surprise. "What?"

"I don't know what it is but something is strange. Well, stranger then how strange things already are."

"I was thinking the same thing..."

"Do you think they are in trouble?"

"Not...really. I think it's more so the place itself, not something that is after them." Himeko grip her torus in her free hand. "We can always call them or they can call us."

"You're right." Sakura lookup to the higher levels of the maze. "We just have to trust them then."

**Amagi Inn 4th floor**

Reika didn't like the feeling that was growing in her gut. It felt like something was watching her. When it started she had managed to tell herself that it was just her teammates. Apart from Akira they were all behind her. However she couldn't pretend it was coming from them anymore. This felt very different from anything she had felt before. She kept glancing at Akira but he didn't seem to be affected. She slowed down to a little to look behind her again, not to see if she could see what seemed to be following her with its eyes, she couldn't catch it even if it wasn't all in her mind. She wanted to look at the rest of her teammates to see if they had noticed. Daisuke glanced at her but didn't seem to be any different. However Kotori and Takahito seemed uneasy. Takahito more so then Kotori. So at least it wasn't just in her head. She turned her attention forward again and picked up speed.

Takahito's intake of breath had barely registered with her before she felt the floor disappear beneath her feet. She couldn't stop her screams as she fell, none of them could.

Himeko and Sakura sprang up when they heard their teammates screams. They barely glanced at each other before running into the maze. They didn't have to go far before they found their teammates, none of whom were moving. Panic filled Himeko's heart.

"I'll stand guard. You check them." Sakura's voice seemed to be coming from far way, but it helped bring Himeko's focus back. She nodded and forced down her panic. She told herself she had to check Daisuke first. Two healers were better then one.

Himeko kneel down next to Daisuke. She could see any external wounds nor was Persephone raising any alarms. With that in mind she shook him. Daisuke opened his eyes with a start.

"Wah-"

"You're fine. You're not hurt."

"I beg to differ," he grunted, but sat up without wincing.

"Help me check the others." She turned to Akira, who was closest to Daisuke. His eyes were already open which caused Himeko to smile. However it faded when he just continued to stare at her. She rushed over to him.

"What's wrong?" she placed her hand on his chest ready to call for Persephone, but his hand reached up and caught her wrist.

"I'm fine. Just a in a bit of a shock. I'll be fine." Akira let go of his wrist and turned his head away from her. "I'll be up in a minute."

Himeko was sure something was wrong, but she didn't have time to press the matter. She had to make sure the others were okay. Still she gave his hand closest to her a squeeze before leaving his side. Reika was already up and guarding with Sakura. Takahito was sitting with his head between his knees and Daisuke was helping Kotori sit up. Himeko walked over to her little brother.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm sure he is considering I broke his fall," said Kotori who was still being checked over by Daisuke.

"I said I was sorry..." muttered Takahito.

"I know, I know. I'm just glad it was the one teammate that is smaller then me."

"Sakura's smaller too."

"Yeah but she wasn't falling four stories with us.

"Wait." Himeko kneeled next Kotori. "You guys fell four stories?"

"Well we went up four staircase so it's kinda just a guess."

"How can all of you fall four stories and not be hurt?"

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that we are in freaky-weird-landia."

"Look," interrupted Reika. "If none of us are hurt can we leave? Strange stuff is going on and I'd much rather be outside the Twilight just in case."

Himeko glanced back at Akira who was just standing up. When it was clear he wasn't about to fall nodded. "Looks like everyone's okay. Let's go."

**Evening**

Everyone was sitting on the first tier of steps of the Shine. Kotori filled Himeko and Sakura in with Reika adding bits of information now and then.

"I didn't notice anything strange, but then I never do," said Daisuke

"Never? Even after all of this?" asked Kotori

Daisuke nodded. "Where I come from it's considered a trait."

"I noticed something odd too. It felt like something was there, something was watching us but whenever I looked nothing was there. I even tried to scan for it. I found nothing."

Akira stiffen when everyone looked at him. Well, everyone but Himeko. He wasn't sure what that meant. "I don't think anything was watching us. Unless this maze somehow has cameras. I think we need to focus on the real threat of the floor disappearing."

"I noticed it but it was too late. I could try making a continuous scan of the floor as we explore to see if we can stop it that way."

"And then what? If we do find the way shoji are set up they take up the entire path so even if we can get the floor to fall away without us going with it we are still stuck." Kotori looked at Daisuke. "I suppose you could pole vault across...maybe." She turned to Himeko. "And you might be able to swing across but the rest of us are kinda stuck. Unless we jungle gym across with your chain."

"I don't like any of those ideas. They don't sound safe at all. Oh!" Himeko snapped her finger. "Kotori, you can make an ice bridge. It will be slippery but if we had a railing it should work just fine."

"That's a great idea." Kotori pulled Himeko in for a hug. "I don't care what the exams say you're smart."

"I was in sixth place last time. Speaking of which we really should go home since the exams are the day after tomorrow."

Kotori let her go. "Okay fine. If anyone comes up with a better idea then Himeko's we should just text it. We can worry about it after the exams."

**After School**

Akira rested his head on his crossed arms as he watched Himeko and Kotori talk. They were just far away enough that he couldn't make out their words. They had always been able to shake off the stress of exams right away. Then again they had always been better at exams taking then he was. He wasn't looking forward to finding out where he ranked. He was brought out of his thoughts when Himeko walked up to his desk.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"How did your exams go?"

Akira glanced away for her. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay...are we still up for the movie?"

Akira looked back at her. He wasn't sure but she looked nervous. Why would she? They had watched plenty of movies before.

"Yeah, sure." When she relaxed at his words he realized she had thought he might saw no. However he didn't think it was possible. He doubt he would reach the point where he would not want to spend time with her. Though if he really thought about everything that had been going on it didn't surprise him that she would be doubtful. His heart clenched, he hated it when he upset her. It made him feel like a crap boyfriend. He stood and grabbed his bag.

"Let's go."

It had been quiet all the way to his house and it remained silent as he set up the movie in his room.

"Are you still upset over the exams?" asked Himeko quietly enough that Akira could ignore her if he wanted.

"It's fine. I don't have to have good marks to inherit the shop. Dad and Grandmother can teach me what I need to know." Akira mentally winced, hoping the words didn't sound as false as they felt. He couldn't understand it. He had never been so worried about them before. He had never been in the top percent but neither had he ever had failing marks. He sincerely hoped that shadows hadn't managed to screw this part of his life up as well.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Himeko move to his bookshelf. She removed the red art case, the one he used when he was doing something beside sketches. He didn't say anything as she walked over and sat next to him.

"Look." she opened the case and slowly flipped though the pages. They were mainly landscape or portraits. but the one she stopped at was different. It showed the patterns that had been displayed in the shop a few months ago. They overlapped each other, almost looking like waves in the sea. "This one is my favorite. It's beautiful."

Akira felt his cheeks flush, but didn't say anything.

Himeko looked at him. "Exams really aren't fair. They measure only one level ability. I know you can tell me more about art, textiles and science then I could learn in the class room." She reached out and smooth his messed up hair from all the times he ran his fingers though it. The feel of her finger sent a jolt though his system. "You're brilliant. I'm sorry the exams don't show it."

Akira leaned forward. He had only meant to brush his lips with hers. A small kiss to show how much he appreciated her words. However his nerves seemed to have a different idea. As soon as he pulled away he wanted to go back. It seemed at Himeko had a similar idea. She didn't lean forward, she rarely did, instead she angled her head in such a way that Akira had learned meant that she wanted another kiss. He saw no reason to deny her.

He felt her hands move to that base of his skull. The sensations caused him to gasp, which Himeko took advantage of. Soon they were fighting for dominance. Granted Akira's brain was distracted but he couldn't remember when their kisses, make outs, had ever felt this desperate. One of his arms wrapped around her and fisted the fabric of her shirt so that his knuckles brushed against her bare skin. Himeko shifted her legs causing the case to fall to the floor but neither of them paid it any mind. Her foot brushed against the back of his heel. Akira became aware that they were slowly getting more horizontal. It was causing some thought to try and surface but he couldn't get it to focus. He was enjoying the feel of Himeko too much to focus on whatever the thought was.

Pain exploded in his chin at the same moment he heard Himeko gave a pained gasp. Bracing his weight on an elbow he rubbed his chin with his free hand. He looked down at Himeko who was rubbing the area under her collarbone.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, the stars are fading."

Akira removed his hand from his chin to rub her collarbone. "Sorry."

Himeko shook her head before asking, "What about you? Your chin..." She trailed off when her fingertips brushed against his chin. Far too many emotions seemed to be running though her eyes. He couldn't make sense of any of them. All that he knew what that he really wanted to go back to kissing her. When her lips parted slightly Akira was sure his heart skipped a beat. He started to lean down, but was interrupted by pounding on his door.

"Nii-san!"

Akira stopped moving and sighed. "I've got to check on him."

"Okay," said Himeko in a breathy tone, which did not help Akira's desire to move. However he did sit up before Setsuna dared to open the door. He didn't look back and just barely opened the door to see his little brother standing there.

"What?" gritted out Akira.

"I think a kitchen fuse blew and I'm not allowed to touch the box."

"Okay." Akira shooed his little brother and followed behind. He was sure he would clam down by the time the reached the control box. He opened it and when though the steps that no longer required much of his brain power, especially since he now had Zio at his command. He pushed that thought down. He didn't like it when Persona stuff happened outside of the Twilight. When all the light flashed blue he closed the box.

"Thanks, Nii-san."

"No prob. Do you need help with the food?"

Setsuna blew out his cheecks. "I'm not that much of kid."

Akira grinned. but didn't mention how much that made him look like a kid. "Okay, Mr. Man I'll leave you to it then. Be careful."

"I will."

Akira headed back to his room. However he stopped at the top of the stairs. Now that he had calmed down what just happened, or what had almost happened, rushed throw his head. He leaned back against the wall. He couldn't believe they had let it get that far. Granted it wasn't the first time but it felt different this time. He was sure if Setsuna had interrupted they would have gone all the way. He scoffed. "All the way"; he couldn't even think it's proper name. More important he didn't plan their first time to be on a couch without talking about it. He wanted it to be special, he wanted Himeko to have a bed. She had had none of that 15 minutes ago. His anger with himself climbed, but he pushed it down. He needed to be calm when he when in to talk with her. It was nearly a minute before he was ready to open the door.

He found Himeko sitting on the couch however she seemed to have fallen asleep. Akira almost laughed. He supposed he should be happy she did seem as bothered, in both senses of the word, as he was about this. He walked to her and shifted her slightly so that her neck wouldn't hurt when she woke up. Then he took the spare blanket of his bed to gently cover her.

He straighten with a sigh. "We're a ridiculous pair aren't we?" Himeko didn't even shift in her sleep. He wasn't surprised, she slept like the dead. He left his room, wondering if Setsuna was willing to share whatever he was making.

**Early Morning**

Two days later Kotori stared the exams posting board in disbelief. She looked over at Himeko who wasn't even looking at the board. With a sigh Kotori looped her arm with Himeko's and started to walk away. She didn't want to talk in a courtyard that had students milling around, even if there were only a few. She waited till they were at the base of the hill to speak.

"I dropped all the way to 9th," said Kotori.

"Sorry."

"It's not surprising I suppose. A lot of Persona stuff has been distracting me. What I want to know is why you went up."

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You're in 4th, last time you were in 6th."

"My scores are about the same. I only went up because people dropped."

"So you did look at the board. I thought you were spacing out the whole time."

"I..." Himeko looked around to make sure no one was in earshot. "I was distracted about what happened after we took the exams."

"You mean when you went to watch a movie with Akira?"

"Yes...though we never got around to watching it."

"Well, what happened?"

"I think we almost had...relations."

"Relations? Oh my god. I guess that better then "it"." Himeko shoved her. "Sorry, sorry. Why do you think you almost "had relations"? It's kinda obvious if you do or don't."

"Well, we didn't do anything we haven't done before but there was something different about it..do you know what I am talking about."

"Yeah. What stopped you?"

"Setsuna needed something."

"What happened when he came back?" Even though Himeko wasn't facing her she could tell that her lips were pressed together. "What did you do?"

"Why do you think it's something I did?"

" 'Cause if Akira had done something you would just say 'I don't want to talk about it' or 'it doesn't matter' so since you're hesitating it means you feel at fault."

"You know me far too well."

"That's what best friends are for. Now spill."

"I feel asleep."

"_Seriously_?"

"I didn't plan on it! I was only trying to calm down."

"Well, I'd say you managed that."

Himeko ignored her. "By the time I woke up it was getting dark and his dad was back and offered to take me home. There was no way for me to talk with him then."

"You have to."

"I know that. I've been helping at the Inn a lot and when I call he's busy or doesn't pick up."

"Well, I don't think he's avoiding you on purpose. Sex is very much a physical world thing, no hocus pocus involved. I'm sure he'll be happy to talk."

"Please don't remind me about that."

"I know, I know. I think it's ridiculous too. He like those people in England who used to think your brains would come out your ear if you went over 35."

"I don't want to know what you are talking about."

"Just talk to him next time you see him."

"That will be in a few minutes," said Himeko as they climbed the stairs of the Shine.

"We'll leave you two behind and you can traumatized Kit with your talk."

Himeko was saved from replying when the rest of SOTA came into view.

"Good the slow-pokes are here," said Reika. "We can get started. I say we do the same as last time and bring everyone up, like we always do, if we reach the top today."

"I think we need go over..."

Himeko was distracted from whatever Kotori was going to say by Akira placing his hand at the small of her back.

"Himeko, I know now's not really the time, but I just want to make sure you're okay."

She gave him a small smile. "I'm fine."

"You're not mad?"

"No, I have no reason to."

"But I-"

"Didn't do anything I did want to you. It's fine, honest. We can talk more later, but you don't have to be worried."

Akira gave a relieved nod. He turned his attention back to Reika and Kotori.

"Kotori, that was nothing new. What's was the point of going over it again?"

"I just thought that it might be helpful to our teammates." Kotori looked at Himeko out of the corner of her eye and grinned. This made Himeko sigh which just made Kotori grin wider.

"You're strange. Alright let's go!" said Reika.

**Amagi Inn 7th floor**

They were able to make it to the 7th floor before Takahito had to warn them about a falling shoji. Luckily no one fell this time.

"Ready Reika?" asked Takahito.

Reika nodded. "Oona!" The winged queen appeared and raised her hand. Ice started to form at the edge of the hole and continued to the other side. It was wide enough two people to cross. With another wave a railing appeared. "That should do it."

"Daisuke you go first."

Daisuke looked at Kotori. "Is there a reason for that?"

"In case it breaks you can vault across."

"I don't think it works that way." Despite his words Daisuke started to cross the ice bridge. It didn't take him long to make it to the other side. He gave a wave to show he was fine. The rest followed him.

**Amagi Inn 10th floor**

Himeko and Sakura stayed close to each other. Since the others had reached the final floor they had joined them to face the final battle. Outside of the maze they had only felt ill at ease, now they felt ill. Himeko was sure she was going to be sick. Himeko was glad that the rest seemed too distracted to notice their odd behavior. She was sure if she was given a few moments she would be able to get it under control. It had never felt this bad before. She glanced over at Sakura. She didn't seem too happy either. The others were talking but try as she might she couldn't make out the words.

She focused all her energy on the back of Akira's head. She figured he would be the one less likely to notice her staring. The sick feeling in her stomach was reminding her of something she couldn't really name. Something she wasn't sure she even wanted to name.

Akira and Reika opened the finally shoji that happened to actually be on the wall like they were suppose to. Himeko staggered back. Sakura caught her arm.

"Are you okay?" Himeko wasn't sure who asked. It was hard to focus with the white noise rushing though her head. She felt Sakura give her a slight pinch. That brought her attention back to the present. Everyone was looking at her. Akira was no longer by the door, but standing in front of her.

"I'm fine." Himeko gave them all a small smile. "I just felt a little dizzy, that's all."

"Do we need to leave Aneue?"

"No, it's fine. I'm not fighting today remember?"

"Right, stay near Takahito. You'll be safe there," said Akira. Himeko nodded. Akira turned to walking though the dimly light doors. Reika and Daisuke followed close behind. However Kotori gave Himeko a look that clearly showed she didn't believe her. Himeko pretended not to notice.

Kotori sighed but didn't do anything else. She knew Himeko could be stubborn as wood if she wanted to. She pushed the thoughts away for now. She needed to focus on whatever they were going to fight. Later she could pull the truth from Himeko.

The room they entered look exactly like one of the higher end rooms at the Amagi Inn. There were no twisted walls or faded lanterns. Somehow that made it even more unnerving that what they had just come from. What was even stranger was that it was empty.

"Maybe it's like the maze from school. We have to go further in." Reika inched further into the room. Kotori, Akira and Daisuke followed her. However they made it to the other side of the room without incident. "Mini Amagi, scan the room will you?"

"I did. The readings aren't showing any shadows." Takahito was so fixed on his reading he didn't notice that his sister has stiffened next to him.

Himeko was sure she now knew what a rabbit felt like. She could feel something from above watching her, watching them. She forced herself to think of how properly pore tea, how deep to bow, what flowers went with each month. She tried to use these thought to reorder her brain so she could think the thought that would make everything make sense. At the same time she wanted to shoved everything away and hide. Her blood turned to ice-water. She wanted to curl into herself, but she refused to move.

When a hand touched her forearm she flinched away. She ran into someone soft and slender. When their hands braced against her arms she didn't feel like flinching.

"I told you not to touch her," said Sakura, who turned out to be who she had run into. Himeko was glad for the distraction. Having other people around had always made it better in the past.

"I'm okay." Himeko shook her head. She hated that she had let it get to her. Especially in front of everyone. She glanced at Kotori, who was silently watching her. Himeko was sure Kotori knew want was happening. She also wanted to ask her but the words wouldn't come.

"You are not okay. You were nearly hyperventilating," said Akira.

"Nearly is not actually."

"Nearly is too close. Look, nothing is here so we should go. Remember this isn't the Amagi Inn."

When Akira said Amagi the thought Himeko has been trying to think burst forth. She knew this sick awful feeling. There was one room at her family's Inn that made her feel like this. It was a room she refused to clean or be in alone. The one time one of the helpers had left without her when she was 12 she had been unable to move till her father came looking for her nearly an hour later. She was sure it had been the longest hour she had ever experienced.

"N-no," Himeko whispered. Two strong hands replaced Sakura soft ones, which seemed to be shaking slightly.

"Himeko." The tone of Daisuke's voice broke though to Himeko. "Stop this."

"What ar-" Akira moved to stop him, but Kotori pulled him back. "Kotori!"

"Stop, Akira. You can't do anything. You've seen to that yourself."

"What are you talking about!" Akira tone sounded very closed to Kanji's.

"Trust me. Shut up and stay out of it." Akira glared at her, but didn't argue. He turned his attention back to Himeko who seemed to try to be ignoring Daisuke.

"I will say it again; you can do this. I know how it feels-"

That make Himeko snap her head up to meet his eyes. "No you don't. You've said yourself you are blind. How can you possibly understand. How can you understand the terr-" Himeko clamped her mouth shut.

"Some thing are universally regardless of the shape they take. I was afraid to ask because if I did I would know the answer and it would be something I hated to have confirmed."

"That doesn't make any sense." Himeko focused as hard as she could on the feeling of Daisuke's hands. Maybe since he couldn't see she could block the rush of terror that wasn't even hers.

"It can't hurt you."

"You're German!" A rush of her own emotion block out everything else. He had always been pushing her since he had found out what she could do. It was really starting to piss her off.

"Yeah? And why does that matter, hmm?" Daisuke hoped she wouldn't would sock him for using hmm like that. He knew she hated it, but he need her to be rushing with her own emotions, at least until she named her fear.

"It's a german word!"

"What is?"

Himeko opened her mouth to say, but stopped. She couldn't think of the word itself. It was there on the tip of her tongue but as soon as her flare of anger faded her thoughts became blurred again.

"You can do this, you've fought shadows. You've found strange creatures in the fog and saved your friend."

"I-I can't think...It's feeling so much...I can't..."

"Start small then. Do you know what's going on?"

"I...It..." Himeko voice trembled. Daisuke opened his mouth, but Sakura shoot him a harsh looking. It was so rare that Daisuke stopped without a thought.

"It's...I don't really know. Something, someone that feels awful and confused." As soon as the words left her mouth Himeko excepted the world to shift or for the thing to focus it's attention on her, but it didn't. It's emotions were still all over the place and she was still feeling awful.

"That probably because it doesn't know itself where it is," said Daisuke.

"Woah, woah, woah." Everyone turned their attention to Reika. "Are we talking about ghosts and spirits? As in one is here right now?"

Himeko didn't want to say anything. Her thoughts still seemed fuzzy and she was sure she would be sick any second. At less now the others knew what was going on. Maybe they would be able to handle it and she could pass out.

"There are no such-dammit it Kotori!" Akira rubbed his ribs where Kotori had grabbed her elbow.

"Sorry, I'm feeling twitchy. My best friend ever is distressed. It mades me twitchy."

Himeko really wasn't surprised by Akira's, or Kotori's reaction, but it still hurt to hear his denial.

"Is anyone going to legitimately answer my question?"

"Yes," said Sakura. "There is a ghost." She was still standing close to Himeko, very glad that she was still only feeling dizzy and nauseous. Himeko didn't seem to want anyone else getting close and she hated to have both of them unable to fight.

"Okay...can we...fight ghosts?"

"Do we have to fight it?" Himeko was surprised she was able to get the question out on the first try.

"Himeko, it's spazzing you out. We can't kept it around." Reika stood as tall as she could. "Ghost-san! Leave our friend alone!"

Himeko smiled. She still felt awful, but the warm feeling she got from Reika yelling at the air for her pushed it aside for a little while. However nothing changed.

"I...I don't think it knows we're talking to it,he..she..them?"

"Words and names have power." Sakura looked at Himeko. "This is your Inn. As anyone died there recently."

"It's not recent I've felt these same feelings for years now..." Himeko trailed off. She looked up at the beams. "I think I know who's it is or at least where this room is from. It's from when Dad moved to Inaba. The murders that happened. The very first one..."

"Do you mean the reporter Yamano Mayumi?" asked Takahito.

This time something did happen. The walls started to shake as a screaming fulling the room that wouldn't stop. Things started to to fall from the ceiling, which turned out to be nooses. These weren't made from rope but from a colorful scarf. One brushed the side of Akira head. It quickly started to winded itself around his neck. Reika swung her axe a little too close for comfort for Akira, but managed to cut the noose before it became too tight. Everyone else was already laying on the ground. However the nooses were getting lower and lower.

"Takahito!"

"I'm working on it!" With a few seconds white light encircled them.

As soon as the light faded. Himeko breathed in relief. The sick feeling was gone. She when over to Akira, worried about his neck. She knelt next to him. The skin was barely even red.

"Does it hurt?"

"No. Reika got there in time."

"That's good." Himeko wonder if their conversation sounded as stiff as it felt. Akira reached for her but Himeko was pulled into standing by Reika. "I would appreciated it if people would stop pulling at me."

"And I would appreciated it we got out of here and called what's his face-

"Sakuma-san."

"Yeah, him. He needs to fumigate your Inn or whatever it is he does cause yeah. It seems like we can't fight angry noose ghosts."

**Evening**

If Souji found it odd that he was standing with his daughter waiting for his friend's husband to cleanse a room he didn't show it. Though Himeko supposed that he had seen a lot stranger things in life. The sick feeling was still there but as always so long as other people were around she could handle it. Also since the other people included her father, who she now know was able to handle anything, she felt okay. She didn't even put up a token protest when Souji put his arm around her.

"Are you ready?" Souji asked. Himeko just nodded. Souji turned his attention to Sakuma. "If you please..."

"Very well." Sakuma walking further into the room. All her life Himeko had always a little in awe of Chie's husband. What he did went far beyond the stranded requirements of the modern Shinto priest he was hired as. As soon as Sakuma started his chant Himeko felt all the tension be released from her body. In fact she was pretty sure if her father wasn't supporting her she would have fallen.

Himeko wasn't sure how much time had pasted, it seemed to be very short, when Sakuma turned to them again. "Yamano-san has moved on."

"Thank you, Sakuma."

"Yamano-san was more then ready to move on."

"All the same, please stay for some drinks Makoto. There are a few things I wish to speak to you about."

"Certainly, Souji."

Souji turned his attention to Himeko. "Will you be alright?"

Himeko smiled at him. "I'm fine now." She took a deep breath. "I feel great."

Souji gave her forehead a kiss before leaving. Himeko looked at Sakuma, unsure of how to express what she wanted to say. As always he simply wanted for her to say what she needed, as if they had all the time in world.

"Please forgive me if this is rude, but can you teach me, help me with this?"

"You have accepted the bears."

Himeko gave a small laugh, the tension easing out of her body. "Yes. I don't want to be...stuck like I was earlier today. I want to learn how to control this, how to help."

Sakuma nodded. "Tatsuhime Shrine is need of some help. I can hire you on as a miko. Officially you will kept the ground clean and help anyone who comes. Unofficially I can try to teach you what I know."

"Try?"

"They are many practices in the world and in Japan. Hopefully we both fall into the spectrum close enough that what works for me can work for you."

"Okay. Thank you." Himeko bowed to him.

"Come see me on Monday, you can start then."

"Yes, I'll be there."

"This feels great." Kotori sank deeper into the hot spring. "It so nice and quiet here."

"Enjoy it while it last. This is a very rare lull in the summer season." The thought made Himeko feel a little guilty since she was now going to be spending time at the Shrine, but both of her parents said it was a good idea. She felt Kotori nudge her under the water.

"Stop being so pensive. I promised everyone when I kicked them out that I would help you."

"I am pensive. That's me."

"You know what I mean."

Himeko smiled. "Yeah, I do. And don't worry, it's a good kind of pensive." Himeko leaned back to look at the stars. "I'm going to be working at the shrine now."

"Really?"

"Hmm."

"See? two bird with one stone."

"What?"

"A bit ago you were worried that you didn't have a passion or something. Now you've gotten yourself a job at the Shrine."

"Yes, but it more out of self-preservation then a passion."

"Most passions are self-preservation."

"True..." Himeko trailed off looking at the stars. "But it's okay. I am going to do this. If it turns out to be my passion then it's great. I'll help Sakuma-sama till he is old and grey. If not I can find something else after he helps me. It's okay to not know. I'm okay with not knowing my path. I'm okay."

The world stilled around them as Persephone appeared above Himeko. She faded away and in her appeared a pale woman in a black dress with sliver trimming. Her brown hair had a lily pinned in it. A fearsome double pronged spear was in her hand.

"Basilissa Sideros." The woman faded as Himeko spoke the name.

"Woah."

Himeko sank into the water till reached her chin. "I think my bones have melted. Isn't strange you tend to not notice how stressed you are till it stops."

"I suppose." Kotori looked at her best friend. She was sure Himeko was going to be asleep very soon. She supposed they should get out of the water before that happened. "Come on boneless, let's see if you can make it to the bed."

"Okay..."

Souji entered his bedroom after checking on Himeko. Both she and Kotori were fast asleep. While he didn't like that they were exposed to all the dangers Persona-users faced he was glad they could go though it together. Though he supposed even without shadows Himeko still faced a danger. A danger she had dealt with alone for years. It had terrified her for years. The very thought nearly made him whip his belt against the wall. His arm muscles twitched but he refused to move, he didn't want to wake Yukiko.

No sooner had he finished the thought that he felt her slender hand wrapped around his fisted one. Her other hand came to rest against his heart. She didn't say anything as she loosen his fist causing him to drop his belt. He felt her lips press against the back of his ear.

"Yuki..."

"Shhhh." Yukiko turned him around to face her. She traced his fingers over tried eyes. Souji wasn't sure if she actually her Persona, if any of them still could it would be her, or she it was just her that soothed their ache. Slowly she untied his shirt.

"Don't. I can-"

"Yes, you can, but let me take care of you." She pulled the shirt off his shoulders letting it fall to the floor.

"I don't deserve..."

Yukiko cupped his face. "Do you dare say that."

"I failed to protect our daughter in our very home."

"The rooms in the Inn are not our home. Himeko loves you, us, no less for all of this. You are not to blame. I am not to blame. Our Himeko was hurt and scared." She felt Souji flinch but didn't stop. "It hurts us that she was. It hurts us that she has to fight shadows. We can not let to this consume us."

Souji let out a deep sigh. "I now all this is true, but it doesn't make me feel any better." He bought his hands up to rest on her hips.

Yukiko leaned forward to gently brush her lips against his. "I know. You do have a habit of taking everything on by yourself, but I love you anyways."

Souji gave a small laugh. "I know what you are trying to do."

"Is it working?"

"Maybe."

"Then come to bed, rest."

"As my love commands."

* * *

><p>_ I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Again I must have rewritten this chapter multiple times. Himeko's freak out and "leveling up" was giving me issues. Also I hope I got it right with the research I did with Shintoism.<p>

Basilissa Sideros is an old name I found for what Persephone was called after she became Queen of the Underworld.

I wasn't sure about adding the end part with Souji and Yukiko. However in the game as well as the anime Souji struck me as someone who wants to help and save everyone, especially those close to him i.e. Nanako.

Please Read and Review. Thank you.


End file.
